The First Wife
by Scarlet-Polaris-Witch
Summary: "Why are you here, Lexi? I thought you were dead" "Last time I checked I thought you were dead, I went to find you, you were gone, you left me for dead. And now I am here, alive, protected because of Negan" "He's a murderer" "He is my husband, and he is saving me every day, I would be careful how you speak to his first wife" Being Negan's first wife isn't always easy. Negan x OC
1. ONE edited

There was silence.

No birds singing the morning song.

No cars rushing their way to their 9 to 5 jobs.

No kids excited or complaining about going to school

Nothing but silence, a tumbleweed rolling along the road wouldn't even break the silence.

But the silence wasn't relaxing, it was terrifying.

They had no idea what sound they would hear, and what followed it.

Could it be the sound of relief or horror?

"It's so quiet, I don't know what scares me the most, silence or death in a herd" The brunette spoke out looking around at the many trees passing as they drove in the Range Rover.

"What scares me the most is how long we have to keep going until we find someone" her sister spoke out, turning a corner in the road. "How long is it until we hit the petrol station Clara?"

"Just keep going, should be on the corner, a few minutes or so" Clara instructed doing the old fashioned thing by looking at a map, and not on a mobile. "Lexi...do you think everyone is alive?"

"Who is everyone?" Lexi asked rolling up the road

"Mum, dad, Elettra, Jordan, your friends, our entire family"

Lexi let out a sigh looking at Clara "I've no idea, but until I see them...in a different state, they are alive, we stick together" she smiled taking her sisters hand "We will stick together" she reassured her

"And that's why we are twins" She grinned, before pulling her hand away "look! Petrol station, sure you don't want me to get out the car with you?" She asked

"No...we both have weapons, garden centres are always filled with usual tools"

"There's tools like shovels, forks and clippers, but machetes, axes and chainsaws are the next level"

"Lucky for us, they didn't ask for our ID's. Think about it, we need useful tools we can use as weapons. This is...like the end of the world, it's either the dead...or desperate people. We have to protect ourselves, how is a shovel going to protect us?" she asked her sister

"It could bury us a grave each, go into a deep sleep until it's all over" Lexi looked at her sister and sighed.

"We need to survive Clara. I'm not ready to die yet even if the world is" Turning the steering wheel, Lexi parked up at one of the pumps. Turning off the engine and waiting.

"What are you waiting for?" Clara asked

"Sounds, movements, they may be the walking dead, but they appear to have very good hearing. Just wait a little bit for anything, if anything happens, we drive off and try again later"

Clara nodded at the plan. Looking around, both of them observing for anything, movements in the woods, sounds of moaning.

"How many days has it been?" Clara asked

"I lost count after the first day"

"You think he is alive?"

"Who?" Lexi asked

"You know who, Lexi..."

"Clara...we waited in the apartment for a day or so, if he was alive, he would have come for me. He was below a few floors, I even went to see if he was there when it calmed down, and he wasn't there. As soon as everything happened, he packed up and left"

"What happens if you come across him?"

"Punch his red neck face in" she sighed climbing out of the car, she closed the door and waited. She then proceeded to the petrol pump.

The sound of a petrol pump becoming unattached from the pump stand alerted everyone. She paused, gazing her green blue eyes around the area. Trees on the other side, beside a road, then on their side a petrol station and a few shops, tall street lamps stood tall, with traffic lights turning from red, amber, green, and then back to amber and red.

They listened for any sounds, moaning, gurgles, anything walking oddly and slow, but nothing appeared for a while. Sighing in relief, she slides the pump nozzle into the petrol hole, waiting for the numbers on the small machine to go back to 0. Someone had used it before, she had no idea how many people, but she would use everything she could.

It had been 4 hours since leaving Oakland Georgia, and their 9 hour journey to Alexandria was a long one. They had to conserve their petrol, no air con, no radio, nothing that could drain it. Luckily she had a Range Rover with a big enough trunk. They had packed enough food and drink to last them a day or so, but they couldn't eat when they want to, they had to ration it, and they couldn't eat wily nilly. They had everything they need from food, drink, comfort and weapons, what they could get their hands on.

The dial on the pump machine continued to roll the numbers, until it stopped, meaning the tank was full. Putting the pump back, with a loud click, she stopped again, waited for anything.

"Lexi...we should get more food and drink if it's in there" Clara pointed to the convenience store right directly beside the petrol pumps.

"Okay stay in the car, we can't risk it getting stolen"

"Lexi are you kidding! There could be walkers in there, one of you and how many of them inside"

"And someone could steal the car or our supplies, then what? Please too many of us causes noise, I'll be quick, okay? Get in the driver's seat, turn the car, so if I need to run, I can climb straight in" Clara was hesitant but nodded in agreement. Feeling around her jeans, she felt the two machete blades hanging off the belt she managed to grab in the garden centre. She then grabbed an empty ruck sack. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door quietly, the sound of the ding echoed the store. She stood still, listening out, but nothing. Grabbing the door stopper, she placed it under the door, so she had an easier escape. Looking around, she opened the bag and started grabbing essentials. Mostly water, fruit, energy bars, anything they could keep them going.

But something was wrong. She felt a presence. It wasn't the dead, it didn't smell dead, and it wasn't moaning.

"Don't scream" the voice broke out.

"Why would I scream unless you're planning to either kill me or have your way with me. My advice would be to step back and allow me to stand up to see your face" she spoke, her heart beating fast. She may appear to be strong willed, but she was still scared out of her wit.

"Okay, I've stepped back" the male voice spoke, after his boots stopped walking.

Lexi stood up and turned around facing the man. Blonde hair to the length of his shoulders, clothing covered in dirt.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Lexi, and yours?"

"Dwight...I saw you have a car, and supplies"

"Yeah, so?"

"Mind sharing?"

"Think I'm stupid? When you have the chance you are going to drive off with our car, with our food, water and weapons. I don't think so"

"I am not the kind to do that. Look...I have a group, we have made a small camp in the woods, for now. This area is pretty quiet, we haven't seen walkers for a while. Please. Come to my group, we can provide you company"

"You provide me and my sister company? And let me guess, you have half of our supplies?"

"We are just trying to survive, the best way to survive is to stick together, if you decided you want to leave, along with your supplies, we won't stop you. We are trying to find a safe place to survive, the more numbers we have the more chance of surviving together"

"Dwight?" A female whisper called out. Dwight turned around and widened his eyes

"Sherry I told you to stay with the group"

"I got worried" the brunette spoke out. She then suddenly froze, as the head of an axe sat on her shoulder. "Dwight" Panic arose in her tone. Sherry held her hands up, while Dwight turned around, and Lexi peered over her shoulder seeing her sister holding the axe to the woman's side of the neck.

"Clara, put it down" Lexi ordered

"I thought it was suspicious that someone went into the store. Where did the blonde come from?"

"I was already in the store, on the other side. I came to convince your friend to join our group, maybe my wife can persuade you?"

"She's my sister, let's see if your wife can. Clara drop the axe" Clara nodded and dropped the axe.

"My husband has a group in the woods, it's clear out there, we have a few people, but we are running out of supplies, we just want to survive"

"How do we know you're not a group of liars, tempting people into joining their group then killing them for their supplies?"

"Then we would have to deal with you coming back from the dead. It's not worth it. It's all about numbers...if you want to leave you can"

"Funny...that's what you're husband said, reading a script?" Lexi asked

"Can't you just trust us?"

"I have trust issues because of men" Lexi told them before looking at Clara. It was all about taking a chance. Either they would be telling the truth or it wouldn't end well. "We will go with you, make one bad move and we won't hesitate to hurt you both" she warned them.

Both Sherry and Dwight nodded.

"Grab as much as you can" Dwight said. Clara walked back to the car starting the engine while the 3 of them grabbed everything they could, Dwight grabbing a small blue box, and shoving it in his pocket. Should she grab herself one? Just in case? She could meet someone new, fall in love, all that shebang. As Dwight turned the corner, she grabbed 2 boxes, one for each sister. Soon they all left, getting into the car and driving just a few minutes until Dwight told Clara to stop driving.

"In those woods? What about the car?"

"You can bring it, there is a clearing, the space we found is near water, follow that path, cars have been through there plenty of times" Dwight told them, Clara nodded and drove on, following the path, until she finally stopped, seeing 1 more car and a few people. Climbing out, she looked around seeing the few survivors.

"This is Clara and Lexi, sisters. They have agreed to share their supplies to a small extent and I ask please do not take things out of their car. Their property, please respect it" Dwight announced.

The people nodded before greeting the girls.

"Did you girls bring a tent?" he asked

"No, we have a car, we can sleep in there, as long no one decides to put the handbreak down as we sleep"

"We aren't monsters" he added "we are planning to make a move in the next few days to somewhere new"

"Sounds like a plan, no point in staying if others are out there"

"Exactly...enjoy" Dwight nodded and walked off.

"I guess our new life starts now" Clara mumbled

"It's a start you're right about that, let's get settled in" Lexi hugged her as they walked to the car.

A day had passed and the girls managed to settle in. They managed to ration out supplies, making sure people don't drink too much or eat too much when they didn't need it. They handed out small weapons to being with, like hand tools, anything that could go through a walkers head.

Night had fallen, and this was the most critical time of day, it was dark, walkers could be heard but not seen.

"Where's Dwight and his men gone?" Clara asked handing out some candles to the women.

"He likes to go through the woods to check to see if anyone is out there, or if he spots anything, people tend to head for the woods, its quiet, away from the streets and the noise. Someone could be in trouble in the woods, he wants to help" Sherry explained "He went out yesterday after discovering there was a petrol station, when there is a petrol station, usually there is supplies. That's when he found you. So he likes to make sure he hasn't missed anything before we move. Let's say he is grateful he went out yesterday, he found more useful people and supplies"

"We are useful?" Lexi asked

"From what I saw, you're strong willed, don't take no shit, and your sister is protective"

"It's a twin thing" Clara grinned lighting the candles

"Twins?" Sherry asked confused looking at both girls

"Fraternal, meaning not identical. We share a few things, but not completly the same" Lexi explained.

Suddenly the sound of twigs snapping in the woods, caused everyone to pause and listen.

"Don't shoot, just us" Dwight called out. "We found someone, only one" Dwight came out of the woods, with a man beside him, wearing a leather jacket holding a baseball bat. "He was by himself, hasn't seen anyone, so the area must be clear" Dwight explained grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to the new man.

"What's your name?" Sherry asked

"Negan" his southern accent falling out, as he twisted the cap off the bottle and took a few sips. Lexi's eyes going straight to his brown ones. He noticed her gaze, giving a polite nod.

"Negan, this is my wife Sherry..." he went on introducing everyone "And these girls arrived yesterday, Lexi and Clara, pointing to them each"

"Nice to meet you" Lexi smiled

"Pleasure's all mine ma'am"

 **Cast & Characters:**

 **Jeffrey Dean Morgan** as Negan

 **Hermonie Corfield** as Lexi

 **Hunter King** as Clara

 **Norman Reedus** as Daryl Dixon

 **Andrew Lincoln** as Rick

 **Walking Dead Cast** as As their characters


	2. TWO edited

"Okay guys it's time to move on!" Dwight announced throughout the camp. It had been a day since the new guy, Negan had arrived in camp, and everyone had warmed up to him, as did he. He wore a black leather jacket, some kind of red thin material of a scarf around his neck, and held a brown wooden baseball bat in his hand, which he seemed to be very protective of.

Lexi opened the car boot to try and shove everything inside, only the stuff belonging to Clara and herself.

"So does this whole camp work?" A male voice came over Lexi's shoulder, turning to see Negan.

"How do you mean?" she asked

"Like is Dwight a good leader?"

"I've only known him for like 2 days, he allowed us to join us his group, but who knows, maybe something will change" she shrugged closing the boot of the car. His eyes then travelled over her body.

"Eyes up here" she warned him. He then smiled showing his white teeth.

"I apologise" he chuckled

"So why did you wanna know if Dwight is a good leader?" she asked raising her eyebrow

"I've come across a group of people...they were going to rob me, I had a young boy with me at the time, luckily walkers came and took them out. If the walkers didn't...well there is a chance they could have killed either of us just for our stuff. And I don't appreciate that" he explained

"Well it's like you have to kill the dead, but also fear the living, which sucks, we should be working together" she told him "wait you said you had a boy with you...where is he?" she asked

"He er...he got caught. When we were getting robbed, the walkers came, we ran but a walker grabbed him in-between some cars, there was nothing I could do for him, I can't even remember if I said thank you"

"Thank you for what?" she asked him tilting her head like a puzzled puppy

"He er, did something for me, something I couldn't do"

In these days, the only thing people can't do for themselves is to put a loved one down. Her eyes then darted to his hand, seeing no ring on his finger.

"Parent?" she asked. He then shook his head.

"No, my wife, she wasn't well, I guess she made a lucky escape"

"Sorry to hear that" she told him feeling sympathy for him

"What about your family?" he asked. She glanced at her sister talking to Sherry.

"Clara is the only family I have right now, my parents and some siblings went to Italy for a holiday, go back to our roots, and my other siblings run their own lives, but until I see them dead, I believe they are alive. I don't want to think about my family being dead" she explained

"So you're Italian...you said to go back to your roots?"

"I didn't think you would pick up on that, but yes, I'm Italian and Greek"

They both smiled at each other, before Dwight told them to go.

Clara got into the front passenger side, before Lexi opened the driver's seat, turning to Negan

"Are you walking or want a lift?" she asked him

"I'll walk, don't want to be too much weight in the car, too much weight means more petrol use, and can't run out" he smiled at her

"Okay, you loss" she smiled at him and got into the car, before Dwight came to the driver's seat window

"Follow behind us, I'll lead the way" Dwight informed them

"Where are we going?" Lexi asked

"We will figure it out on the way"

"So you don't know where we are going exactly?" Negan asked, a concerned look on his face

"Everyone is going upstate, army and all that"

"Okay, whatever you say" she told him, starting the engine, before the group made their way out of the woods.

? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ

"Dwight, we have been travelling for days, and we haven't found any source of life" Negan complained.

"Because everyone is moving"

"And how long are we going to be moving for exactly?"

"I'm with Negan on this one, there's only so much travelling we can do, and we could travel for days, weeks and can't find anyone, all the travelling for nothing" Lexi pointed out

"So what do we suggest we do then?" Dwight asked

"We find somewhere, settle down, because I have damn sure have seen no one, and no army, no helicopters or anything, surely if there was an army, there would be signs. We are on our own for this" Negan told him "does everybody else not agree?" Negan asked the group

"I agree" Lexi put her hand up "there is no sign of life, either there is no army, or everyone is dead, and we have to survive on our own, instead of searching for nothing"

Dwight looked at Negan "Last time I checked, you didn't run this group"

"And last time I checked, we haven't achieved anything in days, just supplies, nothing else. You are sending us on a wild goose chase"

"I'm in charge of this group, not you, so you better keep it that way" Dwight warned him

"Can we not argue about this please?" Lexi begged the two men "Dwight there is only so much travelling we can do" she sighed stopping the car, putting it into break and getting out "We have been travelling for days and nothing. We have only achieved supplies, no people, no sign of the army" she sighed "I know you mean well but, what happens when we get to our destination, everyone is dead, or moved somewhere else? What if there is no army"

"The radio station said-"

"We know what it said, but that was how many days or weeks along...I'm loosing track, but I think we need to take a break, find a building, and settle down for a bit, wait for a sign. We could be travelling for days, weeks; even months to succeed nothing, there could be nothing for us in the end. It all could be for nothing. In the end, we have to survive on our own, cos I haven't seen any damn help from the army or any government, because either they are hiding or dead" she explained sighing

"So what do you suggest?" he asked "what do you all suggest? None of you wouldn't be here if I didn't invite you here" he argued

"Dwight, keep your voice down, it might attract walkers" Sherry warned him. He looked at her and breathed.

"I suggest to go with what Negan said, when we come across a building, we settle down for a bit, see if anything comes up, cos we are on our own for this. We need to survive on our own, not going on a wild goose chase"

There was silence amongst the group, eyes on Dwight, Lexi and Negan, tension you could slice with a knife, or a machete.

"We need all the people we need, Dwight, on our journey we could lose people to dehydration, starvation or an attack if we keep moving. Settle down, we can relax, take a break, wait for something to happen, people might come along"

"And what if we don't Negan?" he asked him

"Then we survive on our own, more people, more chance of surviving, more chance of finding more supplies"

"Dwight we can't argue with what Negan is saying. He is right, and so are you. We travel, but settle down, something might come up, think about it, Dwight" Lexi asked him.

Dwight was silent, before sighing "fine, the next place we come across, we can stay there for a few days, or a week or so, then we move on" he instructed

"I think we can work on that" Lexi agreed "we never know what could happen- what Clara?" she asked her sister who was constantly patting her arm, before pointing at smoke in the sky. "Smoke?"

"Either something blew up or that is a campsite" Negan commented

"It could be a trap" Dwight commented

"And it could mean more people, more supplies" Negan commented again

"Please don't argue, either way it could be a trap, and we have plenty of people and weapons, or it is more supplies, more people wanting to find more people. Sometimes we have to take chances"

"How many times are you going to stick up for a man who isn't in charge?" Dwight asked

"Because he is being logical. Do you want to risk exhausting in the group if we continue to travel? Are you willing to ignore a fire, when there could be more help, more supplies to keep us going?" she asked

"We haven't come across a convinence store in hours; they could have food or water. If it is a trap, we know what to do, either run or defend ourselves" she suggested.

Dwight sighed to himself "this is the last time, he is taking control" he warned.

Negan chuckled and stepped forward "like she said, I am thinking logically" he said looking at him "come on, let's go and see what the hell that fire means" he said, before Lexi followed with her sister and the others.

The feet of Dwight's group treaded lightly on the ground, trying not to spook the others if there were and get killed for being a walker by mistake. Soon the fire came into view, people standing around it, women sitting on the ground, looking...less happy, while the men stood together, drinking beers they obviously found, while eyeing the woman up.

"Is it me or does that blonde look terrified?" She whispered to Clara and Negan, as Sherry, Dwight and the others standing behind.

"Maybe she is just scared" Clara mumbled

"I think different" Negan added "women on one side, men on the other, men happy, women...scared, wanna know what I think?"

"Of course" Lexi said looking at him

"Maybe they aren't scared of the dead, maybe they fear the living, the men are happy because they are living the life, the woman obviously aren't"

"You think the men are in charge? Being controlling towards the women?" Lexi asked

"Maybe, or generally she is just scared of everything, only one way to find out" Negan looked at her before heading off into the camp site "Please don't shoot us! We are alive" he said putting his hands up, the baseball bat in his hands.

All the men quickly took stance, dropping their beers, watching as the group came into view.

"What do you want?" a man asked "you can't take our supplies, we need them" he spoke.

"We have our own supplies, we are just finding other people, just trying to survive" Negan announced

"How many in your group?" the man asked

"About 10" Negan said

The man gazed his eyes through the group, before smiling "welcome, hands off our supplies, use your own, any trouble...this is the last group of people you will come across" he smirked.

An hour had gone by and Lexi sat on the floor with her sister with the other woman, their heads down, eyes wide. She turned her head to the blonde "Are you okay?" she asked. She nodded at her. "I'm Lexi" The girl was silent until her soft tone spoke

"Amber" she spoke

"Nice to meet you" she said before frowning "you're shivering"

"I'm fine" she spoke quickly

"Are you okay?" she asked watching her body tremble. Either the girl was cold, or fearful.

"I'm fine" Usually when a girl says she is fine, she isn't.

"Are you scared of the dead?" she asked, before the girl looked up slightly at the men, and then putting her head down

"No" she responded. Lexi frowned confused, before Negan came over and put his leather jacket over her shoulder, the girl jumping in fright. She wasn't cold. She was scared

"Hey, I'm just giving you my jacket" he said chuckling before returning to his tree where he leaned upon.

Lexi stood up and walked over to Negan "She isn't cold; I think she is scared, they all look scared, look at them"

"Are you scared?" he asked

"No, because if anyone tried to bite me, or...I can defend myself, I have been all my life" she added.

"I know, you have a touch of spice, after defending me against Dwight, you stood your ground, you appear strong" he smiled. Lexi rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you, I just want to survive in this world" she smiled "and I wasn't defending you, I was supporting you, you seemed to be logical" she smiled again before looking around sighing "It's like I'm in a movie, or a nightmare, it doesn't seem real"

"No one would ever imagine this happening, but it is. Now we have to survive in this world" Negan added "if we stick together, we can all survive"

"Well, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon, my sister and I need people in our lives, help us survive, and everyone needs somebody"

"I have no one" Negan commented, looking at his bat

"You have us, we may all be strangers to each other, but we have all had something in common, we want to survive" she added

"I like the sound of that, though in my case from what I've seen and heard from Dwight, I only have you and your sister on my side"

"That's something isn't it?" she asked

"Perhaps" he smirked at her before looking around "so it's only you and your sister?"

"Yes" she said

"No boyfriend or husband not looking for you?" he asked

Lexi shook her head "nope, last time I checked, my ex fiancé left me for dead, long story" she said

"I like stories, I told you about mine"

"You told me a part" she pointed out

"It's...too painful to go back on, if it's the same for you, don't worry, you don't have to tell me. But I want to get to know the girls who backed me up, I want to know who is supporting me"

Lexi sighed "okay, well we were engaged, due to be married in a few months, he turned into another person, I broke it up, then when shit went to hell, I let the drama die down, went to his apartment, he was gone...he never came for me. I know I broke his heart, but I didn't think he would leave me for dead" Negan frowned at her

"That tells you something...he wasn't worth it all" he sighed

"It's in the past, in the other world, I'm over it" she shrugged, before the leader came over

"What's your names?" he asked

"This is Lexi, I'm Negan" Negan introduced them both

"Nice to meet you two, thanks for keeping Amber warm, kind of you to give her your jacket" he smiled

"The girl was cold, don't want her freezing to death" Negan added. The man nodded

"As thanks, you can have some fun with her if you want, she won't mind" he said. Both Negan and Lexi frowned.

"Fun? What kind of fun?" Negan asked

"You know...pleasurable fun" he smirked. It soon clicked in Lexi's head why the girl was shivering, shivering from fear

"You mean sleeping with her?" Lexi asked

"Exactly" he said

"From the way she is acting, she is scared, I think she had no choice in the matter, she is scared of you" Lexi argued

"As long as us men come, we don't care what the women think, women are supposed to submit to us men, we dominant them" he smirked

"Excuse me?" Negan asked "You rape these poor women? Even when they say no?"

"Like I said, us men are in charge, we can do what we please, and the women just go with it" he said. There was a few seconds silence. "What do you think Negan? Want to try Amber out?" he asked

"No, I do not. I don't condone rape, never have, and never will, even in this day of age" he told him sternly.

"Your loss" he said turning to Lexi "want to get out of here?" he asked

"You have to be joking" she said taken aback

"Oh I am dead serious, ever since you came into camp, I wondered what you would look like underneath me" he smirked "come on, I'll be quick" he said

"You will be quick?" she asked laughing "I don't think that is a compliment" she smiled at him "For a man who can't last long; I'm surprised you're the leader"

The man turned angry, before taking her wrist "then I will have to do you several times" he warned, gritting his teeth. Negan stepped forward, removing his hand from his wrist, prying them apart, putting his arm across Lexi's body, as she stood behind, and a sign of protection.

"Touch her again and you really won't last long around here" he warned.

"Oh you're running things now? You're gonna tell us what we can and can't do with our women? Fuck you man!" the man warned. Lexi looked over at Dwight and Sherry. She was talking to him, with begging in her body movement, he looked at her, he was unsure whether he should step in. The man looked angry at Negan, shoving his hard enough for Negan's body to hit a barbed wire fence that squared the area. Lexi gasped, helping him off the wire "Jesus are you okay?" she asked. He nodded before turning around.

"I think things need to change around here" he said his eyes looking at Dwight "For someone who says this is his group, if this is your way of being in control, I think things need to change for the sake of all of us" he warned.

It happened so fast. People were no longer scared or smirking, but in shock at what just happened. There was blood, pieces of skull everywhere. Negan's bat had made its first kill. The man coughing blood, falling on his knees, before Negan made another hit, Lexi wanted to turn away, but she couldn't. Did Negan do this to protect her? It went so fast.

"Negan, that's enough!" Dwight shouted at him. Negan laughed at him

"You stood there doing nothing as that man spoke about the women, if I wasn't here, you could have allowed it"

"I wouldn't!" he said

"You have a funny way of showing it, our so called leader"

"If we didn't follow your plan to follow the fire, this wouldn't have happened!"

"And poor Amber would have been used again, I'm sorry, I don't take kindly to men who rape women...I'm sure glad we came across this group, I got rid of scum, and we have more people for the group, more supplies for us, more chance to survive"

"This is my group; you just can't go around killing people! We kill the dead! There could have been another way to deal with him" Dwight argued

"Well I just showed I can be protective, like a leader should be towards his group, you didn't, and anyone who rapes another deserves to die. I just bashed his head in to show him I take no shit, like a leader should... I think there should be someone new in charge, things are going to change around here, for the better" he smirked before continuing to use his bat, making mashed brains.


	3. THREE edited

Lexi glanced at Negan smiled "how is the face?" she asked. After being pushed into a barbed wire fence, he had a few battle cuts.

"There fine, as long as I still have my good looks" Negan smirked, swinging his bat, he named Lucille, after his former wife- now equipped with barbed wire wrapped around. So he could remember- so we could all remember the reason. After being pushed into barbed wire, he used his bat to break someone's skull open. Let's say the barbed wire was symbolic.

"You're still handsome don't worry" Lexi told him a little too fast.

"Handsome? Thank you...angel" he smiled

"Angel?" she asked raising her eyebrow

"When you look like an angel with but with attitude"

"An angel with attitude, that's new?" she smiled at the ground "we both know I am not an angel"

"Oh...I know, and I can't wait to see the rest of the bad side" he smirked at her.

Lexi turned her head, glancing at the new recruits, especially Amber.

"Poor girl is still terrified" she spoke quietly to Negan, as they walked in front of the group, Dwight and Sherry at the back.

"Well, god knows how many times they assaulted her...I want you to agree with me on something"

"Depends what it is" Lexi told him, as they continued to walk along the path, before seeing a walker on the ground, with no legs and arms "Nice" Lexi cringed and drew her machete blade, walking over to it and putting the blade through its skull. Turning back to the road, she rejoined Negan as they walked. "As you were saying"

Negan nodded "no one is to rape or attempt to rape any women, if they do death" he said. Lexi looked at him surprised; she wasn't expecting that, but what happened previously, it's something they need to account for. This world people are scared, angry, they can do anything they want. No rules, no law, free world.

"Sounds like an idea" she admitted "that way men or women can get away with pleasure. "Maybe you should tell the group" she told him.

"Not yet, I've still got ideas going through my head, after what happened, I don't see Dwight speaking up anytime soon, like a leader should" she smiled at him.

It had been a few days or weeks, nobody was counting any more, they had been losing track- since the whole incident with a baseball bat and a skull. It was clear who needed to be the leader, someone who stepped up at the right time, making ideas.

"What other ideas does your head have?" she asked him biting her lip looking at him. Negan looked at her, a small smile appearing on his face, his teeth showing, before his tongue licked across his dry lips.

"We need to have different type of people. Occupation wise, people who collect, who fight, who work. It all syncs in" He explained

"Okay...so you want people to collect supplies on runs, fight against walkers-"

"And the living, like I said, people become desperate, do stupid things" Negan pointed out. It was true.

"Okay, fight dead and living, and who work. Work for what?" she asked

"Well, when we find somewhere to settle down..."

"I thought we were settling down and then moving on?" she asked confused. Negan was hiding something.

"Like you pointed out previously to the former leader, there's only so much moving on we can do. So far, since we departed from that group with the rapist of a leader, we have only seen walkers, no people, no army, nothing...what if there is nothing?" he asked her "I mean it, what if there was nothing for us to have in the end?" he asked

"Then we are on our own, we have each other in the end, a community" she added

"And to have a community you need everything to be in sync. Lexi, if there is a chance of no help, we have to make our own way of life, find a place, make it our own sanctuary, have people to collect food and other supplies, people who fight the dead and the living, and people who work, like gardening or laundry"

"And you?" she asked "let me guess, you're the leader, you don't have to do anything, but you do everything you can to protect our people, make decisions, remove the people who go against the rules, all that shit"

"The angel has a face" he grinned

"She has a name" she added "So with the people with us now, what do you see them doing?" she asked him

"Hmm, Amber...she might be a bit tricky; maybe she needs something to keep her busy, like doing laundry or gardening. Dwight was former leader, maybe he can be my right hand man. His wife, she can work as well..."

"Please don't tell me you are going to make the women work?" she asked raising her eyebrow

"No, I will try to be equal. Why, do you see yourself doing?" he asked her.

Lexi looked around at her surroundings. Trees, dirt on the road, phone line poles, and trees. Nothing.

"Well, you said you need fighters, what are the chances of the people we have now, and have in the future of actually knowing how to fight. They might know how to point a gun, but if they don't have a gun, but a blade, or a rock, they need to know how they need to use it, where the points to aim"

"And let me guess, you can do that?"

"I can train them" she admitted "After the assault-"

"What assault?" Negan frowned quickly

"When I was 16, virgin, not ready, hadn't been dating him for long, he wanted to pop my cherry, and I said no several times, he just wasn't getting it. He touched me, I broke his nose. After that, I did self defence lessons, so I know if someone points their finger at me rudely, I know how to break it without them even know" she grinned feeling proud of herself.

"Wow..." Negan grinned chuckling "Okay, you can train, you can train me first, I want to see what you can do and teach me new tricks" he smiled

"Of course, you're giving me...life, if that is what I want to call it. I'll figure it out soon" she smiled "So the king just needs a castle" she told him "somewhere here is a castle for you my king" she joked at him. Before she studied his face "What?" she asked

"King...You said I was a king"

"It was a joke, but you are a leader, back in the day leaders could be kings" she added. Negan nodded before turning his head at her as they walked.

"How about you stand beside me as my queen?" he asked. Lexi looked at him and laughed.

"Me you're queen?"

"Hey, it's just like second in command"

"I thought Dwight was second in command?"

"Okay...Dwight is second in command, you're my queen, someone who stands beside me, we can decide on things together, do what a queen does"

"Queen sounds old fashioned and too royal, and I am neither"

"What would you prefer?" he asked

"I don't know a female title which gives me some sort of status. Like you said, stands beside you, supports you, a female version of you, just not the leader and doesn't control the whole place, but someone who can say what they want, make certain decisions, take no shit, like..."

"Like what?" he asked

"I was going to say like a wife...but I didn't know whether that was a soft spot for you or something, girlfriend sounds too teenager" she admitted

"Wife?" he asked

"We obviously don't have to get married, or have sex, but wife sounds more modern than queen, gives me a bit of status. I could say, I am the leader's wife, watch your mouth" she shrugged, laughing at the idea

"Hmm...My wife"

"I would be your first new wife in this world...sorry, mouth again"

"No, don't be sorry. It's true, Lucille is gone, as much as I hate it, but you are the first so called wife in this life" he added "my first wife"

"I mean it doesn't have to be first, because then there might be second, third, forth, that would be taking the piss, but kings had mistresses, and you are not my actual husband so...I can't really tell you what to do" she added

"So wife how does that sound?" he asked

"It's just a status, I will get used to it. Weird how this world lets you mould your new world" she smiled "from stranger to first wife" she laughed "it's crazy, but it gives me status. I train you and others, especially fighters with what I have, and you give me a home, when we have it, and protection. You protected me back there, and I appreciate it" she smiled. Negan nodded in agreement.

"You train, and stand by my side, in exchange for a home and protection" he smiled "I have to say, we made our first agreement, wife" he chuckled, winking at her. "As my wife, I need to know who I am dealing with" he added

"You mean get to know me more?" she asked

"Yes. I need to know exactly who is standing by my side, the negatives and positives of you. Anything to do with you that, I need to know the ins and outs of the people standing beside me" he assured her. Lexi nodded.

"Okay, one negative is, I have trust issues, after the assault and ending an engagement, I have a hard time trusting people, especially men. So as long as you don't break my trust in any way, I won't break your finger" she warned him, with a playful tone. He nodded in agreement "and positive, I guess I can make good decisions and I can defend myself and others"

"Sounds like a good balance. So as long as I don't break your trust, I am good?"

"Yes, and don't piss me off, I'm a Scorpio, we get pissed of easily" she smiled sweetly "see, sometimes I could smile, but inside I want to break every bone in your body. I'm one of those. Two versions"

"Which version is which?" he asked

"The kind, caring, gentle girl is Lexi, the pissed off, non trusting girl is Alessia. It's my real name"

"Another new thing I learned" he grinned

"Clara is actually Claretta, she hates it, sounds like clarinet, an instrument. So we prefer Clara" she added, turning to see her sister walking with Amber

"Why don't you like Alessia?" he asked

"I do, but some people have a hard time knowing how to say it, our names are Italian. But I can tell you everything when we settle down" she told him.

"Agree" he smiled "I want to know who my first wife really is" he smiled, as they entered a more isolated area full of trees

"I know one thing about you, will I learn about the rest?" she enquired

"Baby steps for me, I'm not the best person in the world" he said looking down, looking at his ring less hand

"If I haven't said before, I'm sorry about your wife. No one deserves to see a loved one...go" she said.

"Well, it's in the past, gotta move on"

"Just...don't do anything stupid, people tend to do stupid things when they morn, and they regret it"

"I'll try my best, first wife" he said

"Maybe use first wife just as a title, it sounds weird and like I am being numbered in a conversation"

"How would you like me to use it?" he asked looking around the area.

"If you're talking to me, say wife, or Lexi, or asking someone 'where is my wife?'If you are introducing me, maybe then say my first wife, either way, I am a human being, not a number, plus you might actually find someone, fall in love, then she is your wife, you're actual first wife, then I am just...I don't know"

"Trust me, marriage is not happening. After my first, I don't want to repeat it all. I'll respect your wishes and call you Lexi or wife" he said.

"Great. I'm gonna fall back, talk to my sister" she told him, falling back until she was in walking sync with Amber and Clara "How is she?" She asked Clara

"She looks down, but internally freaking out, I think we all are. In a world of the walking dead, and after someone just had their head bashed in-"

"That man wanted to rape me; Negan was making a statement clear that he won't allow that. You could have been next, Amber has already gone through it, and we don't need any more" she told her holding her hand.

"Okay, you have a point; just don't get your hopes up"

"About what?" Lexi raised her eyebrow

"About Negan, about any ideas, after Daryl, I don't want you going through the same"

"You know what they say, three is a charm, three is my lucky number, but Negan has made it clear, he's not the marriage type no more"

"You were talking about marriage?" Clara asked.

Lexi explained the situation.

"Please tell me you're joking?" she asked

"No. I am taking the offer; he offers me protection and a home, if I train and stand beside him as his wife. No legal married wife, just the status"

"Do you want something more?" Clara asked

"I don't know, the world and my mind are all fucked up. After protecting me after I could have been...I've seen something good in him, but also the bad, bashing someone's skull in, that was violent. I've had failed relationships and ended an engagement, he lost his wife and obviously something else. I don't know. I feel like we are clicking, like I'm the female version of him"

"How?" Clara asked

"Well, looking at Negan so far, he is kind, caring, a leader, a protector, he smiles, makes you feel better. But then he turns to...a man, who swings his bat to break someone's skull open, and he took over the group like that, he has an attitude sometimes. And there's me. Kind, caring, loves my family, I would do everything to protect you, and then Alessia comes out"

"So far the bad side of Negan is bashing people's skulls in, taking over the group, swearing a lot, maybe there is more to come"

"But look what he has done Clara. He protected me, he could have allowed someone to rape me, but he didn't. He stood up, Dwight didn't. Negan has a plan, he wants to build a community, a sanctuary for us to survive, have people fight for us against living and dead, have people work for us, like gardeners and people who repair, and people who go out and collect supplies, food, water, blankets, all that" she told her "and with that, we can build a community, everything is in sync, we can survive. Because of him, him defending for me against a rapist, he's proved himself to me. And he will prove himself. He proved himself to Amber. Gave her his jacket, and has made it clear no woman will be raped or assaulted. That's saved Amber for the rest of her life"

Lexi looked at Clara sighing.

"Negan hasn't manipulated me. This is me deciding this. I can't be manipulated, and if someone ever does, I turn my back on them, I've done that before. If you don't trust Negan quite yet, trust me" she asked

"Lexi I trust you with my life, I trust you with everything. It will take me time to warm up to Negan, but so far, I've seen a person who protected my sister, but also someone who bashed someone's skull in, when something else could have been done"

"Would the man deserve his skull being bashed in if he did rape me?"

"Of course..."

"Just because he didn't because he didn't get his chance, Negan said no, I am not going to risk it. Before it could happen, Negan took control" she told her "That's trust to me. Maybe one day Negan will do the same for you" she told her sister, before they all stopped.

In front stood a large metal gate, heavy, that would have to have strength to pull it open, on the other side a building.

"What is it?" Lexi asked

"Looks like an abandoned building" Negan said "Dwight give me a hand" he said going to the side of the gate "I need to jump over, opens from the inside" he instructed him. Dwight got into the position, before Negan got over the gate, and managed to open from the inside, revealing the building.

Sand, barbed wire, broken windows, it was a little broken, but it could work.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary" Negan grinned at his group, winking at Lexi.


	4. FOUR edited

Lexi and the rest of the people walked into the abandoned building, after Negan introduced it as the Sanctuary. Looking around, it looked like it was some type of construction site building, either way, it would do.

To the right, there was an area which was squared off with a wire fence with barbed wire wrapped around in loops. The ground was covered in sand and dirt, but mostly the dry sand. She then looked up at the building, it looked small from where she was standing, but she knew it would be a fortress once they were inside. The windows looked intact but dirty, with a few squares of the window broken.

"What do you think?" Negan asked Lexi, he smiled his usual signature grin he always did from the moment they met.

"Its...it will do" she said "Let's just hope there isn't a horde of the dead waiting for us inside. And that there is decent supplies, maybe a bed, food, all that"

"I'm sure we can make do" he said before looking at Dwight "Do you approve of my finding?" he asked him, raising his eyebrow

Dwight looked at the place, before looking at his wife, Sherry and then back at Negan "Like Lexi said, it will do, how long are we planning to stay here?" Dwight asked

Negan looked at the former leader, sighing to himself "One our journey have you seen anyone? Heard anyone? Anything that looks like we could be saved?" he asked seriously

Dwight shook his head "no I haven't"

"Doesn't that tell you something Dwight?" Lexi asked "We are on our own, from the moment we joined the group, and we haven't seen anything. No army, no help from anyone but ourselves. Face the fact...we are alone out here" she said

"The army will come looking" He protested

"If they are alive, for the dead, they are pretty strong, we don't know what they are capable of" she sighed "But no one is looking for the living. And if they are, I am sure, the President or someone will instruct their people to search every corner of each state. Which means if they do their job right, they will come across this old building" she explained "think about it, the living are going to go to places were no body lives, abandoned buildings, like this, because the dead are where the population was. Until they start travelling, so hopefully who ever rescues us, will pin point buildings which haven't been used in weeks, months or even years, hopefully they will consider where people are hiding to keep safe" she stopped talking, more like ranting, but she needed to get it into Dwight's head, and everyone's "We have to survive on our own from now on, working as a group. Negan has...a plan, but he will explain it once we have settled in" she said turning to her 'husband'. It felt strange for Lexi to think that the man she met only a few days ago would become her 'husband', or the so called King of the Sanctuary. They were the only ones thinking logical, hence why they were at the top. Taking a deep breath she looked at Negan "show us the way" she told him. Negan grinned again, his tongue sticking out so slightly, but god it made Lexi melt.

"This way, have your weapons ready, just in case" he said walking towards the large door, which was obviously the entrance to the building. Everyone got into position, if there was a few they were ready to fight, if there was a surprise horde, they were ready to run. Lexi with-drawed her machete blades, thanks to the garden centre that was a few minutes away from her apartment block. Negan grabbed the door knob, twisted it, before yanking the door open, revealing only the dark hallway, and the cloud of dust making its escape. Everyone waved their arms to get rid of the dust, covering their mouths to stop them coughing to attract the dead.

"This place looks like it hasn't been used in a long time" Lexi said, grabbing her bag and opening it, finding an average sized torch, pressing the button, the halls were illuminated by a small ball of light.

"Usually it's the kind thing for gentleman to let women in first, but not this time" he said holding onto his baseball bat and entered the building "It's cold, there might be a generator somewhere, most likely in the basement or somewhere out back"

"You want us to go find it?" Dwight asked

"Not yet, we need to make sure this place is clear of walkers" Negan pointed out. As Negan started walking, the rest followed, looking around, keeping their eyes sharp and their ears perked.

After about an hour of exploring, they didn't come across one walker, which meant this place was old. Worry spread through the people, if it was that old, then their might not be hope for supplies.

Dwight went off with some people to find the generator, finding it in the basement, which was filled with dust, moth balls and a few rats. They suggested catching a few rats, but they all agreed the rats could be carrying something; they weren't going to risk people dropping like flies due to eating rats.

After a few attempts of starting the generator, after a few tweaking and fixing, electricity came on. It wasn't much, mainly lights, any electrical sockets, but it was useful. There were sinks located in the building, as well as showers, and luckily they worked, even though it was mostly cold water. But they didn't know how long the water or electricity would last.

Lexi, Clara, Amber and Negan walked together through the halls, finding the bedrooms. They came across many rooms which would be used as bedrooms, which suggested the building was some sort of factory. The first room they came across was large, with a bathroom attached to it.

"I think this is the bedroom for you, Negan" she told him "it looks like a master bedroom" she said looking around "just need a bed and other stuff to make it homey" she smiled "we will go find our bedrooms" she said turning around about to leave, before she felt a hand on her arm.

"I just want to have a quick word with my...wife just for a few minutes" he assured Clara, knowing how she felt about their newly formed messed up so called relationship. She nodded before leaving with Amber, closing the door behind her.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked him "Now something just popped into my mind...I have a bedroom to myself, soon I will have a double bed, maybe a sofa or two, I think the room is too big for one person...why don't you share with me?" he asked. Lexi looked at him surprised. Husband and wives usually share rooms, the small percentage don't for personal reasons, but they weren't married, nor in a romantic intimate relationship.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked walking to the window, seeing the view of the sanctuary, buildings surrounding it and the view of the woods.

"Because you are my wife" he said standing behind her. Lexi turned around crossing her arms

"No legally, it's just a status remember, we agreed girlfriend is too...teenage, and Queen is too old" she explained

"You stand by my side; just an hour ago you were teaming up with me about this place that is what a wife does, stand by their husbands, and supports them. And I want you to share this room with me, because you deserve it"

"We made a deal, you didn't...abbreviate precisely what you agreed on mentally" she told him "I train your people, stand by you, and you protect me, give me a home"

"There, give you a home, I could give you a room made fit for a wife" he said "that way I can protect you even more if you stay with me"

"Sleep in the same bed, or...cloth on the floor, or whatever" she said "I don't know Negan, it feels weird sharing the room with a guy who I am now calling my husband" she pointed out "we aren't together, together together" she added "and we aren't...having sex, which feels more weird. Sharing a room with a guy feels weird to me when we aren't like an actual husband and wife. Cos I don't know what will happen between us"

"What do you mean?" he asked crossing his arms. Lexi sighed to herself feeling defeated.

"Clara was saying if there was a chance I would...fall for you" she said "But I know you aren't into that after what happened. So I promised myself mentally, if that ever happened, I wouldn't say anything, cos it would make things awkward. But you are making harder by now saying I should sleep in the same bedroom as you because we are 'husband and wife'"

"So you're saying there is a high chance you could fall for me?" he asked. Lexi looked at him and sighed.

"Yes" she simply answered. Negan nodded at her not knowing what to say. Lucille was the only woman who ever actually loved him, and deep down, Negan loved Lucille. He didn't know if he could go through it all again and loose someone else.

Negan let out a sigh "I'm stumped" he admitted.

"Look, if it helps, I won't be your so called wife" she told him "I'll just be your right hand woman" she added

"And what would you say if I didn't want you two?" he asked her sighing "Stay my wife okay? It makes me feel like you're more special, you support me like a wife, that's why it fits you" he explained "we can sleep in different rooms if you wish" he added

Lexi nodded in agreement "I'm glad you agree" she told him "One question though, what happens when you stumble across another girl who supports you and you want her to become your...second wife?" she asked "And what if you start...having sex?"

"You want to have sex with me?" He asked smirking

"Negan, I didn't say that. But think about it, I'm your first wife, the woman who supported you from the start, and there could be second wife, or third, and then you start sleeping with either, how does that make me feel? It makes me feel used" she pointed out rubbing her face, looking out the window, seeing Amber and Clara grabbing their bags out of the car. She felt Negan's presence behind her again, but closer, his breath on the side of her neck, wanting her to tilt her neck, but she kept her stance.

"What if I was only having sex with you?" he asked

"Seriously, Negan?" she asked "we've only just met-"

"And yet you agreed to be my wife" he said

"It's just a title, not the real thing, plus that wasn't in the agreement. I've always told myself I would only sleep with men I love, that's only happened twice"

"You've only slept with two people?" he asked with a surprise tone

Lexi frowned and turned around "Am I meant to be insulted by that?" she asked "I'm the kind of girl who sleeps with the guy who she loves and sees a future...until they break her heart" she added

"A minute ago you just agreed that there is a chance you could fall for me" he smirked

"It works both ways. We love each other...and I know I won't get that from you, no offense" she added

"...Then what about friends with benefits, you already have benefits. Protection and a home" he suggested. The idea perked Lexi up a little. This world was messing with her head big time. Be protected by Negan, have a home to survive, have sex with him, seemed like every girls dream, but there was the downside.

"Sometimes friends with benefits ends two ways...you part in a horrific way, or one falls for the other and ruins it"

"Or, you both enjoy it very much" he smirked "Think about it. Tomorrow, next week, next month or next year we could die, why die without having a bit of fun on the side, perk this world up a little" Lexi rolled her eyes at him and rubbed her face.

"This world is fucking my mind up" she admitted. But she wasn't going to admit the first time she saw Negan she was hot for him, but then hearing his story about Lucille and all that, she didn't want to...break him in a way. Negan placed his gloved finger under her chin and lifted her face up.

"Maybe you need to take your mind off it" he said "Look there are risks to...friends with benefits" he said

"Like pregnancy? Especially in this world?" she asked "I want kids, so much, I was supposed to have kids like a few years after I was married, now that's gone, and we are in this world, I want them I do, but there are risks. And it kills me inside" she told him

"I'm sorry you feel that way, maybe in the future" he said. But he didn't make it clear if kids was with him or someone else. "Look, just think about it, you train my men, and stand by my side, and I will protect you, give you a woman and we both get orgasms, it's a win win. Do you really want to die a...virgin?"

"Negan I'm not a virgin" she added

"Oh I know, but this is a new world, do you really want to die knowing you didn't get one last orgasm?" he asked "mind blowing sex, all the package. You could regret it before you die" Negan had a point. In this world she was a reformed virgin; did she really want to die without action, never an orgasm again? "I can see deep down you want this offer" he smirked, his tone low "we could have all the sex you wanted, and I, knowing when we died, we died after a bang...that sounded better in my head" he chuckled. Lexi laughed softly at him, biting down on her lip. "I would like to bit that lip" he whispered

"Have you been reading fifty shades?" she asked

"What is that?" he asked

"Let's just say, a virgin beauty fell in love with a sex beast, it is erotica, S & M, BDSM...kinky sex" she added. Negan chuckled at her.

"Are you into that stuff?" he asked. Lexi shrugged.

"Let's just say the guy was hot" she admitted. Maybe Negan could become the Grey she wanted. "We are getting off track" she added

"I agree. Look, just think about it. Training, a home, protection, support and mind blowing orgasms, it's a win win" he smirked, stroking her cheek with his leathered thumb.

"And what if I say no?" she asked

"Well, it would be difficult for me to not bend you over and teach you a lesson" he admitted, another side of Negan suddenly coming out. But the vision of it made her hot "But I would have to live with it, but I know deep down, though you say no, you mean yes, badly" he smiled "You will just need to take convincing" he said leaning down placing his lips on her soft plump lips. Something exploded in Lexi's heart. This...was different and it was making her decision of 'wife with benefits' easier to make. As he pulled away, his eyes locked onto hers, his filled with lust, hers with confusion, but she knew her answer deep down "Think about it, that's all I ask" he said "And if you say yes...your mind will certainly be blown" he winked at her. Lexi took a deep breath before leaving the room, her head muddled with pros and cons.

Pros:

· There was a chance Negan could fall in love with her. All the happily ever after BS.

· She would have mind blowing orgasms like he said.

· She would have him all to herself

Cons:

· She could fall pregnant. She could die during pregnancy or child birth, or the baby could die.

· He could fall for someone else.

· There would be a second, third, forth, ongoing list of 'wives'

She was weighing out the options, and it was hard to make a decision. Soon she came across a room where Clara and Amber were setting up.

"Oh...found your room have you two?" she asked leaning against the door. The room was a dark grey, boring, cold, dirty, dusty, but they would make it your own.

"Our room" she said "Us girls need to stick together. Amber trusts us, you're my sister, and I'm not letting you out of my site" Clara added putting the sleeping bags on the ground. In any time of a zombie apocalypse, bring a sleeping bag, they come very handy.

"There's something I want to talk about actually..." she spoke

"Let me take a big obvious guess...he asked you to move into his room?" Clara asked

"Yeah he has" she wasn't going to talk about the friends with benefits, because soon it would become obvious to her sister.

"And what was your answer?" she asked

"I said it would feel weird. We are 'husband and wife' but obviously not the real dead. Especially if we aren't having-"

"Please don't tell me you're considering with sleeping with the guy?" Clara protested, pulling her sister into the room and closing the door.

"Clara, you have never judged me, always been by my side, so please don't judge me. This world is fucked up, my mind if fucked up" she explained. Clara didn't say anything else. Clara had never judged her sister, always by her side, even if she didn't like the idea of her twin sleeping with a man she hardly knows. But this world was fucked up and it would make you do fucked up things.

"All I ask is for you to be careful, that's all I ask" she admitted "I'm not ready to lose my sister...what happens if you fall pregnant?" she asked "I know how much you want kids"

Lexi looked down sighing "If I agree, there will be adjustments, we will figure it out. And if there was a chance I would fall pregnant, I know my decision" she said. Lexi was against abortions, unless it was through different circumstances. But she believed if you did the naughty, unprotected or protected knowing there was a large or slim chance of falling pregnant, you have to own up to your little surprise mistake, grow up, raise the baby. Not get an abortion, only for it to happen again. It was her view. But if rape was involved, or mental disability issues or money issues, then she understood, there are thousands of women trying to conceive and they can't get pregnant, yet women who have one night stands or a night of unprotected passion, fall pregnant and get rid of it, she thought it was selfish. It was her opinion.

"I just want you to be safe, which is why I would prefer for you to sleep in this room instead of a man you hardly know" Clara had a point. She still didn't know Negan quite that well, only the basic of his former wife turning. She could still sleep with him, but sleep in her sister's new room. At least then she could also look out for her sister and the newbie Amber. Lexi then nodded in agreement.

"Okay. If it makes you feel better, and you still have a point about not knowing him, I will sleep in here, and if I make the decision of...friends with benefits, obviously I will go to his room" she agreed. Clara didn't like it, but this world was different. She honestly wouldn't mind a bang before being killed.

"I just don't want to die before having a bit of fun. Fun is gone in this world, we are either killing the dead, going to look for supplies or just doing nothing to survive, what's wrong with a bit of fun in the bedroom?" she asked

"This is a new side to you" Clara said "Especially with your promise to yourself"

"Well. I'm still sticking to it; I think Negan is hot, okay? There's something about him, minus the skull smashing" she added "but if I fall for him, which is a high chance, and then I won't say anything, cos it will ruin everything"

"And you're okay with him not knowing?" she asked

"He kinda already knows, he agreed on it, I think there's something inside of him that is scared of commitment, hence his passed ex wife" she said letting out a sigh "Either way, I have made up my mind" she explained

"And whatever your decision is, I am still your sister" she said walking to her sister hugging her "Just be careful and safe in all aspects" she smiled, kissing her cheek.

Nodding at her sister, she pulled away and left the room, before entering Negan's seeing him make this bed, which was just a few pieces of cloth. He didn't arrive with anything, so he must have found them or borrowed them from someone.

"I've made up my mind" she told him. Negan looked up, standing up straight, smirking to himself.

"And I going to be disappointed?" he asked

"I will be friends with benefits, but..."

"But what?" he asked

"Only with protection, condoms, birth control"

"Are you on birth control?"

"I was on the pill, but they weren't first to grab as I packed a bag, wasn't on my mind" she admitted. Negan put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, looking into the note slot, smirking to himself, pulling out some foil.

"You seem prepared" she told him crossing her arms

"What's wrong with a man being prepared, or a woman?" he suggested

"Good point" she added.

"I'm sure when we go on supply runs I can try and find some more of this stuff" he told her. She nodded at him

"Okay, it's a deal. But if I want out, you have to let me go" she told him

"Of course, I don't force a woman, never" he added, making it clear.

"Good I'm glad" he said "Are you busy right now?" he asked

"I was about to unpack some of my stuff" she told him

"So that's a no"

"What is your plan then?" she asked raising her eyebrow

"Why don't we break in the room?" he asked her, ripping a piece of foil of the many others attached. Biting her lip she nodded. Negan smirked at her before walking towards her, using his arm to push the door closed behind her, before pinning her to the door.


	5. FIVE edited

She still couldn't believe it; she never thought she would ever do this. Sleeping with a guy she hardly knew, and only met a couple of days ago. But there was something about Negan, aside from the skull breaking skill with a barbed baseball bat, or the fact he basically saved her from being assaulted from another man's pleasure, and gave her shelter, protection.

"You are one story" grinning at her "one beautiful story" She opened her eyes smiling at him, as he gazed his fingers over the multiple artwork needled into her body, each telling a story.

"You know you don't have to act all...romantic or overly kind to me because we slept together" she informed him, sitting up and covering her naked body

"I'm not...I don't know how to explain it...but I have this thing against women. I may seem like an arsehole..."

"Some arseholes have hearts" Which was true. He killed a man, and took over Dwight's group, but he was still kind, he found the Sanctuary, rescued Amber, saved Lexi from rape, there were negatives and positives to Negan, but all she could see was a man trying to survive and help others.

"Thanks" he chuckled sitting up himself "You also have a lot of piercings, was there a reason for all this creativity?" he asked. Lexi nodded at the man.

"After the assault, I want to take my mind off it, so pain did, it was a phase to make me feel better about myself" she told him "It started with the piercings, a way to numb the pain emotionally, and also have physical pain to distract me, and then when I was old enough I decided on the ink. My mum was worried for my mentality, but she could see that I was emotional in pain, this was my way of dealing with it, instead of...self-harming or trying to...you know" she said

"Well everyone is human no matter what they do or say, we can do what we want to make us feel better...hence our added deal" he said kissing her head, before slipping out of bed

"Where are you going?" she asked

"See how everyone is settling in, I have to give people jobs to keep this place steady and running, and we will discuss going on runs" he said, slipping on his jeans and his white t-shirt

"Sounds like a plan, I'm going to set my stuff up in my room" she told him

"Take your time, just because I am leaving doesn't mean I have to kick you out ASAP" he chuckled slipping on his leather jacket and grabbing barbed wire Lucille. Nodding at him, he left the room.

 **Few weeks later...**

"Rise and shine angel! It's a big day for us" The manly voice spoke through in the room, awakening Lexi from her slumber. Opening her eyes she groaned, seeing Negan standing, ready, jacket on, bat in hand.

"You know I like my sleep" she told him, before glancing at her watch on the floor "especially at 7 in the morning" she complained

"We don't know how long the journey will be to this new colony location, that we recently found on our runs" he told her "we get going now, and then we will make it back before dark. I've asked breakfast to be bought to you, so in the meant time, get that pretty arse out of bed, washed and dressed" he told her

Sitting up in bed, she looked at him "you mean, breakfast which is probably energy bars, and a cold shower"

"Be thankful that you have both. But it's an energy bar and oatmeal, and having a cold shower is better than no shower" he admitted. Lexi rolled her eyes before getting up from the floor slowly.

"We need an actual bed, or even a mattress...back is killing me" she told him stretching her body, grabbing her clothes, before heading into the small ensuite, which just consisted of a shower, sink and toilet. She guessed the two rooms connected were some sort of office.

Stripping down to her naked body, she stepped into the cold shower, trying to refrain herself from running out of the shower. She then grabbed the block of white, slightly coloured soap, probably where it had been sitting in a shower room for however long. Cringing at the sight of it, she let it glide along her body, luckily there were suds.

Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed the towel, which was slightly crispy, gently drying her body. She then grabbed her clothes, consisting of a black top, black jeggings and a cardigan, and her black converse. Stepping out of the bathroom, Negan grinned at her "What?" she asked him

"You're like a female version of me" he winked

"Don't even go there" she warned him. She then looked at the bowl on the floor, which was oatmeal and an energy bar which she bought along "Has Clara had breakfast?" she asked

"Still sleeping, I checked. She won't be coming with us" Negan announced

"Wait...why isn't she coming with? We don't split up" she told him

"Because we need some people to stay here"

"Negan...where ever I go she goes"

"Why?" he asked his eyebrows furrowing together. Lexi looked at him and sighed looking down.

"We are twins, Negan. We stick together, from the womb until we die. We only have each other, and without each other, we wouldn't cope...there is a chance our family is dead, which means we are the only ones alive, I don't think I could cope knowing all of my family is dead, then my twin sister dies" she told him looking down "we protect each other Negan, like you protect me...what's the difference between me and my sister?" she asked crossing her arms

Negan was silent for a moment, before sighing "nothing...I guess the only difference is that you're my wife, you're sister is your sister"

"We can both use a weapon. It's either both or none" she warned him

There was silence in the room, before Negan let out a sigh of defeat and nodded

"Okay, fine, fine, you're sister can come, I guess more numbers the better, everyone should come, I don't want to leave behind anyone for them to steal everything" he said. He then unhooked a black box from his belt, a walkie talkie.

"Where did you get that?" she asked

"Found it in a room, though they were dead, but they were turned off, charging, still a bit of electricity running through the building luckily" Negan added before speaking into the box "Everyone will be coming on a small trip to a new colony that we found a few days ago, I am not leaving anyone behind. Make sure everyone is up, fed and ready within an hour" he announced.

"You know you're really bossy" Lexi pointed out putting her hair in a messy ponytail.

"And you really like it" he winked, grinning that grin, showing his pearly teeth, his tongue sticking out slightly.

"Maybe...maybe I don't" she smiled sitting down on the floor, grabbing the white bowl filled with oatmeal "I hope they washed this bowl, I have a thing about dirty utensils and plates, all that" she told him, taking a mouthful of oatmeal, her face cringing at the taste "okay...that's slightly gross" she said continuing to scrap through the oatmeal.

"Meet me out in the yard when you're done Angel" Negan told her, leaving the room with Lucille.

After managing the grim oatmeal, but thankful the taste of the energy bar removed the disgusting flavour; she cleaned her teeth before leaving the bedroom, heading to Clara's and Amber's room.

Before the whole shit storm happened she packed everything she could. From feminine hygiene, to toothbrushes to underwear, luckily they had the car to help make travel lighter and easier.

Knocking on the door to the girl's bedroom, she heard a faint 'come in' call out. Opening the door she saw Clara and Amber getting ready.

"Are you ready to go?" Lexi asked her sister

"Yeah nearly done, so what's this new place called?" Clara asked

"We won't know until we get there" Lexi shrugged

"Are you okay?" Clara asked, crossing her arms, looking at her sister, like she was trying to get into her soul.

"Yes why?" she asked frowning before releasing what she meant "Let's just say, I needed it" she told her "Clara I'm fine, okay?" she reassured her sister "Come on, we gotta go, Negan wants to get back hopefully before night" she said leading her sister out of the bedroom and out to the yard, seeing Negan setting up the cars. They managed to snag one car from the side of the road. Petrol was a must, using the cars was limited so the petrol wouldn't run out when they needed it most.

"All ready to go?" Negan asked the sisters

"Yeah, let's go" she said getting into the front passenger seat, while Clara sat behind, other's getting into the other cars.

Soon they were on the road.

"I figured out, since you're my 'wife' I should know my wife a little bit more" Negan told her, glancing at the girl he named his first wife.

"Like a fact file on me?" she asked him raising her eyebrow before nodding. "Okay, nothing much to know about me. Er…legal name is Alessia Sofia Cabello. I'm 25 years old"

"Your name sounds…exotic" Negan commented, glancing at Lexi as he drove

"I'm half Italian and Puerto Rico" she explained "Immigrated to Virginia. Two parents, four other siblings, some pets"

"You know I was previously engaged to a man that ended badly...I guess his way of getting revenge is leaving my for dead" she shrugged "That's about it. Anything else you will probably discover the more time as 'husband and wife'" she rolled her eyes at the name.

"You rolled your eyes" he told her, looking at sternly

"Because I would never imagine it to ever happen, the man I just met, and I become you're unofficial wife" she told him "I guess, this world is really fucked up, and is fucking people up" she sighed looking out of the window as the car travelled.

Soon, the view of a large wall and connected gate came into view, hours later.

"We are here" Negan grinned pulling up to the gate. He raised his eyebrow examining the area.

"Negan, not trying to be the blonde I am, but are we at a junkyard?" Lexi asked confused

"Yes, Angel we are" he grinned "We spotted some people around here wearing long coats, they must have been out on a supply run or making sure their walls were still standing, we made note"

"Think it's safe?" Lexi asked

"Well they have no idea who we are...as long as we aren't threatening, then we should be fine" he then grabbed the black box of the walkie talkie "Hands off weapons, we are guests, we need to get on their good side" he spoke through it, before getting out of the car. Everyone followed suit.

"Do we shout or something?" Clara asked looking around.

Negan walked to the gate, and knocked on the gate using Lucille, the sounded echoing, hopefully they would have heard.

The sound of footsteps could be heard, before a voice bellowed out.

"Who are you! What do you want?" the female voice called out

"The name's Negan. Me and my people wanted to give a friendly hello, being a community and all" he spoke out

"Do you have weapons?" the woman called out

"Yes, hands are off them, we just want to talk that's all" Negan simply said.

Silence spread the ground, before the gates opened inward, revealing a woman, standing in darkness, wearing a long coat, her hair…which looked like she had cut it with a bowl.

"See, told you, hands off weapons, just want a word" Negan smiled

"A word about what?"

"An alliance" Negan explained "I see you live in a junkyard" he said "you get supplies?"

"We get by" she simply stated

"Well good. I also see you're people-"

"Scavengers" she interrupted him

"Excuse me?" Negan asked

"We are called The Scavangers"

"Well…Scavangers, we are the Saviors, I'm Negan, their leader, and who might you be?"

"Jadis" she simply answered again

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jadis…now where was i? Oh yes, I was going to make a deal with you" he explained

"A deal? Why would you think we would want to make a deal with you?" she asked

"Because, we have weapons, you don't appear to have a lot…so how about this. We protect you with our weapons, any problems you come about, either walkers, or other living beings, we will be here to protect you, we can help you, in exchange for supplies" he explained.

"And what makes you think we need protecting?" she asked

"Everyone needs protection at some point in their lives. You live in a junkyard, you have appeared to use the junk as barriers, road blocks, one day that might all come crushing down, and then what will you have to protect you? A gate? A container? What happens if something happens to those? Would you rather risk it all? We are offering you protecting, in exchange for certain supplies, it's a fair deal" he said

"How much supplies will you take?" she asked

"Half…to get started, then we will slowly decrease. Once we have our gardens set up, get the ball rolling, then we won't demand as much" he said "And I would think very carefully, before saying no. We don't give second chances" he told her sternly, his teeth gritting, his eyes telling everyone how he felt. After a while, she looked at her people, before sighing.

"It's a deal" she nodded.

"Excellent! I can tell we will be great friends" he smirked "Also let me give you a fair warning…at any time you stab me in the back, you will surely regret it" he warned them "We will be back in a week to collect our first delivery. And as I am being kind, we will provide you with some weapons from home…it was a pleasure meeting you!" he grinned, chuckling before going to the car, waiting for Lexi and Clara, before driving off back to the Sanctuary.

"So what now?" Lexi asked him

"We will continue to search for communities, find some more petrol and supplies, but I also want to set up your fighting training area, what ever you want to call it"

"As long as it is sand and dust free with enough room, then I am good enough" she grinned

"Done deal" he nodded

* * *

 **Many months later...**

"And you...are..." he pointed at his target "It"

"Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you're all gonna be doing that"


	6. SIX

Darkness surrounded them, waiting for their catch. The fallen tree blocking the road, of course that wasn't an accident. It was the entire plan; the plan of revenge, meeting their maker.

"So we just stand here waiting for them to arrive?" she asked him looking out the RV in the middle of pitch black.

"Yes, we just wait and watch until he arrives. Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Negan sounded excited, like a little kid finding out that were going to the zoo or the arcade.

"And are you going to be killing people?" Lexi asked raising her eyebrow. Negan looked at her with a facial expression, she nodded as she knew Negan was of course going to kill someone, after all they did rocket launch Tommy and his gang, or as Negan titled them, Tommy and the dick brigaded. "This is going to lead to war Negan, innocent people are going to get killed, if they decide to get revenge, which they will"

"And who is innocent at the Sanctuary?" he asked standing up from the drivers chair and walking towards the girl.

"There are innocent people who work for points, and us, your wives" she used a different tone with the word wives, she despised the idea; low, down and with hatred.

"Well, I know for a fact you are not innocent" he spoke, a sudden flirty tone echoed from his speech.

"I haven't killed innocent people Negan, I only kill the dead to protect myself, you and the others" she protested looking down. Negan placed his leathered finger under her chin, pulling her head up.

"You are not innocent when it comes to the bedroom, oh how you change!" he chuckled

"This is a serious matter and you're talking about sex, of course!" she sighed to herself

"I'm trying to make you feel better, and when this is all over, we will go home and we will make each other feel better, I've been waiting to have you for a while, and this event is a perfect time. When they scream tonight, I will make you scream when this is all over" he smirked, pleasure in his orbs. Lexi rolled her eyes at him. "Are you rolling your eyes at me? I'm gonna have to spank you to show you what happens when you roll your eyes at me" he placed his hands on her arse, squeezing tightly, leaning down, placing a hard kiss on her lips, before a loud knock on the RV snapped them out of their passionate kiss.

"Knock means show time" she mumbled quietly. She pulled away from him and left the RV standing by Arat and the rest of the Saviours.

The sounds of rushing, out of breath and panic, arrived in the darkness.

"What?" a voice spoke out before the Saviours started whistling

"Go! Go!" the whistling continued

"Ah!" more of them started whistling, before the lights on the vehicles turned on, stunning them like deer in head lights, before Simon stepped forward. He always reminded Lexi of a video game character.

"Good, you made it" he smiled "Welcome to where you're going, we'll take your weapons...now" he ordered, as the men removed the guns, blades and any type of weapon from Rick's group. Lexi gazed her eyes over the group, her eyes widening at the man she saw. But she would keep her mouth shut. Simon continued to talk "We can talk about- we're done talking, time to listen" he spoke, his eyes locking on the girl on the stretcher "Let's get her down and get you all on your knees, we have lots to cover" he smiled watching them guide the lady off the stretcher and onto their knees.

They breathed heavily, from exhaustion and from fear.

"Dwight!" Simon called out

"Yeah?" Dwight responded

"Chop-chop" Simon simply said, making Dwight hurry up with collecting the weapons and getting them on their knees.

"Come on" Dwight ordered, a small grunt coming from the woman. "You got people to meet" "On your knees!"

Simon grinned "All right, we got a full boat, let's meet the man" Simon smirked, knocking loudly on the RV door again.

Soon the door swung open, revealing Negan. "Pissing our pants yet? Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close. Yep. It's gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon" he grinned holding Lucille behind his shoulder "Which one of you pricks is the leader?" he asked. Simon then pointed to Rick.

"It's this one, he's the guy"

Negan let out a sigh "Hi, you're Rick, right? I'm Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people. Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is. But I think you're gonna be up to speed shortly. Yeah. You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes. Yes, you are. You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don't mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this, and it's really very simple. So, even if you're stupid, which you very may well be, you can understand it. You ready?" he asked "Here goes. Pay attention" Negan held Lucille to Rick's head "Give me your shit or I will kill you. Today was career day. We invested a lot so you would know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me. That's your job. Now, I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly will. You ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But the word is out. You are not safe. Not even close. In fact, you are pegged, more pegged if you don't do what I want. And what I want is half your shit" he informed the man "And if that's too much, you can make, find, or steal more, and it'll even out sooner or later. This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. So, if someone knocks on your door" Negan chuckled "you let us in. We own that door. You try to stop us and we will knock it down. You understand?" he asked waiting for Rick to say something, before speaking again "What, no answer?" Negan smirked at the horrified Rick. "You don't really think that you were gonna get through this without being punished, now, did you? I don't want to kill you people. Just want to make that clear from the get-go. I want you to work for me. You can't do that if you're dead, now, can you? I'm not growing a garden. But you killed my people, a whole damn lot of them. More than I'm comfortable with. And for that, for that you're gonna pay. So, now I'm gonna beat the holy hell outta one of you" Negan informed them, grinning, before removing Lucille from his shoulder, showing off his pride.

Lexi always hated when Negan beat someone with Lucille, it was disgusting, and just a horror show, and bloody messy.

"This- this is Lucille, and she is awesome. All this, all this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honour" he grinned, feeling proud, running his gloved hand over the small beard growing on his face, before inhaling sharply. As he looked at a ginger, impressed by his beard "Huh. Ugh, I gotta shave this shit" his eyes then turned glazing over them "You got one of our guns" The leader looked at the boy and kneeled down to him "Whoa. Yeah. You got a lot of our guns" he then focused on the young boy "Shit, kid, lighten up. At least cry a little" Negan chuckled. This was Lexi's worst nightmare, taking it out on kids when they didn't deserve it. "Ahem" he tried to get the boys attention, before the boy sniffled. He then turned his attention to one of the women, with short hair, she looked ill. "You look shitty; I should just put you out of your misery right now" Negan held Lucille up, ready to take a swing. Then a Japanese or Chinese maybe Korean man spoke out.

"No! No!" he then launched at Negan "Stop it! God!"

The man grunted at the blow, Negan looked at him before speaking "Nope, nope, get him back in line"

"No" The Korean man spoke out. Negan grunted at the man.

"No. No" he sighed watching them, as they all groaned, sobbed and the yells echoing.

"Don't. Don't" He chuckled at them as they bowed down "All right, listen; I will shut that shit down, no exceptions. First one's free. It's an emotional moment, I get it. Sucks don't it? The moment you realize you don't know shit" Negan's chocolate orbs then struck down at Rick and the boy "This is your kid, right?" he laughed "This is definitely your kid.

"Just stop this!" Rick cried out

"Hey! Do not make me kill the little future serial killer. Don't make it easy on me. I gotta pick somebody. Everybody's at the table waiting for me to order" Negan then started whistling at them "I simply cannot decide" he whistled again "I got an idea" he chuckled

"Eeny..." he pointed to the ill girl.

"Meeny" he pointed to the ginger

"Miny" he pointed to a black woman in dreads

"Moe" he pointed to a man with his hair covering his face  
"Catch...a...tiger..." he pointed to a girl wearing her black hair in a plait  
"By...his toe" he pointed to a man with short brown hair  
"If...he...hollers" Negan smiled

"Let him go" he pointed to the boy  
"My mother...told me..." he pointed to a man with a mullet

"To pick...the very best one..." he pointed to a girl with her hair down

"And you...are..." he pointed at his target "It"

"Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father and then we'll start. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry. Hell, you're all gonna be doing that"

And with that, Negan swung Lucille in the air, landing it on the man's head, the top of his head cracking. Screams echoed the group, but laughs and small cheers echoed from the saviours.

"Ho! Ho! Look at that. Taking it like a champ!" Negan grinned as he looked into the eyes of the victim "Damn!" He grinned swinging again, and again, and again until there was a thud.


	7. SEVEN

Lexi felt her heart stop. Her body froze. She knew what was coming and it wasn't going to be pretty. She had seen it a few times with people, a lot of times with walkers, but not like this. Watching somebody they love and care about, about to have their skull cracked open and their brains splattered over the floor.

"Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father, and then we'll start" Negan grinned, looking at his victim, a pure red head with a moustache. "You can breathe. You can blink. You can cry. Hell, you're all gonna be doing that" her husband grinned, putting Lucille over his shoulder ready to swing. Lexi glanced at Arat, not wanting to look, but she had to. Everyone had to watch, to show they weren't ever going to back down, no matter how cruel or gory the scene was. To show how powerful you were, made of stone. Looking back at the scene, she held her breath before there was a loud squelching thud.

"Oh! Look at that! Taking it like a champ!" Negan grinned. The man's skull crushed open, blood everywhere, brain showing, but he was still on his knees.

"Suck my nuts!" The ginger spat out blood as he spoke, just as Negan swung again, another loud thud echoed the area, and another, and another, and another. It was horrifying.

"Did you hear that? Negan chuckled, as other saviours did "He said, "Suck my nuts!" he chuckled again "Phew" Her husband laughed again, before he continued to land blows to the man's skull, grunting could be heard from Negan, crying from his friends. Soon it was over. Finally. Negan laughed at his creativity on the ground. Blood, brains, bones of skull everywhere.

"Oh, my goodness! Look at this!" Negan swung Lucille, causing blood to splatter over Rick and on the floor, before laughing again. "You guys, look at my dirty girl! Sweetheart Lay your eyes on this" he then sighed heavily "Oh, damn" he glanced at a girl, pointing Lucille at her, taunting her with the man's blood "Were you - Were you together? That sucks. But if you were, you should know there was a reason for all this. Red - and hell, he was, is, and will ever be red. He just took one or six or seven for the team! So take a damn look." He breathed shakily, ordering them to take a look at what they had done to their friend. "Take a damn look!" Suddenly a man got up, someone she knew, throwing a fist at Negan, his grunting echoing.

"Daryl! No! Oh, no" Rick called out. Lexi's eyes widened realised what could just happen. She didn't know what he reaction would have been. Some of the saviours grabbed the man, pulling him back in line. Negan stroking his jaw.

"That? Oh, my! That is a no-no. The whole thing - not one bit of that shit flies here" Negan spoke before turning his head, his eyes locked on Lexi "Dear wife, my angel...something just clicked...suddenly the name, Daryl went off in my head like a light bulb...then I remember you saying something about an ex fiancé, is that him angel?" Negan asked. Lexi looked at Daryl. The man who left her for dead

"That's him Negan" she told him. Negan motioned his fingers for Lexi to come to him.

"Rick, Daryl, I would like to introduce my wife, Lexi, well Daryl, you know her already. You were an arsehole, she ended the engagement, you left her for dead, she waited for you, not fair I would say" he grinned. Lexi looked at her ex fiancé, all this time she thought he was dead. The thought he actually left her for dead.

"Honey, I remember you said to me, that if you saw him you wanted to hurt him" he whispered loudly in her ear. "Hurt him, he's mine already" he smirked, his pearly white teeth lightening up the place. Lexi looked at Daryl, as the saviours held him, wondering what she could do to him. Something that would hurt, balls were too obvious, he would recover, face is an original, but she knew something that wasn't. Swinging her fist, she aimed for his throat, her fist colliding with his skin, watching him cough and choke. She got in her face, looking at him, revenge on her face.

"That's what you get for leaving me behind, it's only the start" she whispered, before standing next to Negan.

"Now that! I wasn't expecting!" Negan chuckled "Jesus, what a girl she is, not only can she do that and a lot more, she sucks my cock like a champion!" Negan laughed "Go stand with Arat angel...God...that turned me on so much" he smirked watching his wife walk away, before looking at Daryl "See that, that is what you're missing out on, can you breath?" he asked, Daryl said nothing. Negan turned his head to the side, to a woman who definitely looked like she was dying. Sweating, crying, and looked like she was in pain. "Do you want me to do it? Right here?" he asked her

"No!" Another man called out, Chinese? Japanese? Maybe Korean?

"No, you don't kill them not until you try a little. And anyway that's not how it works.

Now, I already told you people - first one's free, then - what'd I say? I said I would shut that shit down! No exceptions. Now, I don't know what kind of lying assholes you've been dealing with but I'm a man of my word. First impressions are important. I need you to know me. So back to it" Suddenly Negan unexpectantly swung Lucille to the Korean man, Lucille bashing his head. Lexi widened her eyes. She knew...this was the start. Especially since the Korean didn't even do anything. She had no idea what was in store, but she was in shock, she wasn't expecting it, Negan only said one. But now...this was fucked up.

"No!" the short haired woman screamed out, before groaning and gasping in pain

"Buddy, you still there?" Negan asked the man. It was worse than the first. Horror movie. She wanted to cover her eyes, but she couldn't. Her eyes travelled along the line up, before glancing at Daryl. This was his fault. The Korean grunted and sputtered blood everywhere. Like he was trying to say something.

"I just don't know. It seems like you're trying to speak, but you just took a hell of a hit. I just popped your skull so hard, your eyeball just popped out, and it is gross as shit!"

"Maggie, I'll find you" The Korean called out. Lexi couldn't admit out loud but this was heartbreaking. Maggie; the woman with the short hair, looking like she was in pain, sobbed.

"Oh. Oh, hell. I can see this is hard on you guys. I am sorry. I truly am. But I did say it. No exceptions!" Negan announced as he grunted swinging Lucille, landing his blows, thudding squelching, people sobbing is all you could hear. Lexi turned around. An image popped into her mind. What if that was her and Negan in days, weeks or months. Having to watch her husband having his skull bashed in? That is what was running through her mind. This was a start of a war; they knew what Rick was capable of, now he could be planning to kill Negan obviously. "You bunch of pussies. I'm just getting started" he announced as he continued to bash the man's skull in "Lucille is thirsty" he laughed to himself She is a vampire bat" Lexi took a deep breath; she didn't know why those images came into her mind. The fact that Maggie and the Korean man were together, and from the ring on her finger, they were married, it just reminded her of Negan and her. "What? Was the joke that bad? People died, Rick. It's what happened. Doesn't mean the rest of them have to? He said grabbing Rick to stand him up and walking to the SUV, the door closing, driving off.

Lexi breathed heavily looking at Arat "What the fuck just happened?" she asked her

"Negan is showing them who is the boss" her friend spoke.

"I'm glad my sister hasn't witnessed this...probably freak her out" she said looking at Simon and Dwight. She then looked at the ill woman. Worried. Stepping out, Simon grabbed her arm "If Negan was here he wouldn't appreciate that" she informed him. Simon removed his hand.

"What are you planning?" he asked motioning at the line up

"She is obviously ill; just want to know what's wrong. Woman to woman" she said "I may be Negan's wife, but I'm not evil" she told him walking to the woman. She looked hostile. "I'm not going to hurt you. I don't have no weapons on me, why would I? I'm not like my husband" she told her "Are you ill?" she asked

The woman nodded.

"How bad?" she asked

"Her placenta detached" A black woman with a bag on her back spoke up.

"Y-you're pregnant?" she asked. Something Lexi has always wanted. "Congratulations I guess?" she wasn't sure if it was good or not. Then it hit her. Negan killed her husband and father to her child "Shit" she whispered "I would offer, painkillers, but they wouldn't help. Before all...this...you were carrying her, where to?" she asked

"Hilltop, they have a doctor" The black woman spoke again

"Okay...when this is over, and it will be, go straight there. I'm sorry this happened" she sighed

"Can't you do something?" the black woman asked

"I follow the rules to survive, fuck that up. Look what happens. I'll have a word with Negan"

"You say he's your husband, no ring. Daryl mentioned an ex fiancé, how long have you known Negan?"

"...it's complicated...he's not legally my husband...just...complicated. Let's say I'm not the only wife he gets to fuck" she informed her "Just take my advice. Listen. Do as you say, and get the hell out of here when it's time"

A few hours went by, before the sun rose again, and the SUV arrived back.

"Here we are" Negan asked coming out of the SUV with Rick, which looked like it had been in a bloody war. "Let me ask you something, Rick - do you even know what that little trip was about?" He waited for an answer "Speak when you're spoken to" Still silence as Negan guided Rick back to the line up. "Okay. Okay. That trip was about the way that you looked at me. I wanted to change that. I wanted you to understand. But you're still looking at me the same damn way like I shit in your scrambled eggs, and that's not gonna work. So do I give you another chance? Yeah?" he asked Rick

"Yes. Yes." Rick spoke, with a hint of begging

"Okay. All right. And here it is - the grand-prize game. What you do next will decide whether your crap day becomes everyone's last crap day or just another crap day. Get some guns to the back of their heads" Lexi sighed rubbing her head; this was torture for them and for her. She had no idea this is what her husband was planning. The sound of guns cocking echoed the lit up area. "Good. Now level with their noses, so if you have to fire" he pretended to shoot "it'll be a real mess. Kid, right here. Kid now" The boy with a bandage over his eye and a Sherriff hat moved to where Negan wanted him. "You a southpaw?"

"Am I a what?" the kid asked

"You a lefty?"

"No."

"Good"

"That hurt?" he motioned to his covered up eye

"No"

"Should. It's supposed to. All right. Get down on the ground, kid, next to Daddy. Spread those wings. Simon you got a pen?" he asked

"Yeah" Simon nodded handing the pen

"Sorry, kid. This is gonna be as cold as a warlock's ball sack, just like he was hanging his ball sack above you and dragging it right across the forearm. There you go. Gives you a little leverage" she watched Negan draw the line on the kids arm

"Jesus, Negan, do you really have to?" Lexi protested

"Yes I do angel"

"He's just a kid Negan, he didn't do anything wrong"

"We don't know that. His group killed a multiple amount of my people, he could have killed a few, plus, blame his on his daddy" Negan smirked

"Please. Please. Please don't. Please don't

"Me?" he chuckled "I ain't doing shit. Ahh. Rick, I want you to take your axe cut your son's left arm off, right on that line. Now, I know - I know. You're gonna have to process that for a second. That makes sense. Still, though, I'm gonna need you to do it, or all these people are gonna die. Then Carl dies, and then the people back home die and then you, eventually. I'm gonna keep you breathing for a few years, just so you can stew on it" Lexi couldn't believe this. Was her husband actually that crazy, or what this the right thing to do?

"I can't watch this" she said, getting into the car she came in.

"You - You don't have to do this. We understand. We understand" a black woman with dreads and a katana blade – impressive spoke out.

"You understand?" Negan asked

"Yeah"

"I'm not sure that Rick does. I'm gonna need a clean cut right there on that line. Now, I know this is a screwed-up thing to ask, but it's gonna have to be like a salami slice - nothing messy, clean, 45 degrees - give us something to fold over. We got a great doctor. The kid will be fine. Probably. Rick this needs to happen now - chop, chop - or I will crush the little fella's skull myself"

"It can - It can - It can be me. It can be me. W-W-"Rick sniffled "Y-You can do it to me. I c- I can go with - with you" Rick begged

"No. This is the only way" Negan informed him "Rick pick up the axe, not making a decision is a big decision. You really want to see all these people die? You will. You will see every ugly thing"

"Oh, my God" Lexi could see Rick was crying, sweating, panicking. She couldn't blame him; maybe this was a push too far.

"You gonna make me count? Okay, Rick. You win. I am counting. 3!"

" Please" Rick cried out "Please" before gasping, like he was running out of air to breathe as he panicked "It can be me. Please!" He continued to beg, crying out, saving his son. Lexi couldn't bare it. She put her head in her knees, trying to block out the sounds, the screams, the crying, and the begging.

"2!"

"Please, don't do –"Rick begged, blubbering

"This is it. Aaah!" Negan grinned at Rick continued to cry

"Dad just do it. Just do it" His son begged, looking at his dad. Rick was broken. He sobbed.

"Rick. You answer to me. You provide for me. You belong to me. Right? Speak when you're spoken to! You answer to me. You provide for me" Negan instructed. Lexi lifted her head up; relieved her husband didn't let it go through. Maybe he did have heart, maybe it was the kid.

"Provide for you" Rick repeated understanding the order

"You belong to me, right?"

"Right. Right."

"That is the look I wanted to see. We did it all of us, together even the dead guys on the ground. Hell, they get the spirit award, for sure" he sighed in relief "Today was a productive damn day!" he sighed again "Now, I hope, for all your sake that you get it now that you understand how things work. Things have changed. Whatever you had going for you that is" he chuckled "over now. Ah. Dwight load him up" He motioned for Dwight to take Daryl. Negan's heard turning around, his eyes locked on hers again, grinning. Was he doing this because Daryl punched him, or Daryl left her for dead, or maybe he just wanted someone to play with? Either way, Negan was going to make his life hell. The doors on the van closed, locking Daryl inside. "He's got guts - not a little bitch like someone I know. I like him. He's mine now. But you still want to try something? Not today, not tomorrow? I will cut pieces off of Hell's his name? Daryl. Wow. That actually sounds right. I will cut pieces off of Daryl and put them on your doorstep - or, better yet, I will bring him to you and have you do it for me" he chuckled at them "Ahh! Welcome to a brand-new beginning, you sorry shits! I'm gonna leave you a truck. Keep it. Use it to cart all the crap you're gonna find me. We'll be back for our first offering in one week. Until then ta-ta" Negan waved goodbye, getting into the same car Lexi was in. "You okay?" he asked her, placing his hand on her cheek, stroking the skin gently

"I think so...just in shock. I wasn't expecting...that" she told him

"Blame that on your ex fiancé and Rick" he announced "Angel. It's still me. I did that for us. We are safe, they know not to fuck with us, unless they want to go through that again" he told her

"I know. I just. In shock, that's all. Never seen that, unless it's a movie" she told him "So what now?" she asked

"Well. We go home. Make Daryl comfy in his new cell, then my darling wife; I am so hard I feel like every time you speak I am going to explode. So you're gonna help me relieve myself" he smirked "You punching him like that. Damn. You're just incredible" he winked, leaning over, kissing her softly. Lexi pulled herself closer, what Negan did to her was like magic. He just slaughtered people, and now all she wanted to do was fuck him senseless.

"I don't think I can wait till we get home" she told him, looking at him. Negan looked at her and smirked, grabbing his walkie talkie.

"Everyone can make their way home, Dwight make sure you settle Daryl into his new home. The wife and I are going to...make a detour" he smirked, turning on the engine and driving off for their detour.


	8. EIGHT

_'Better stop dreaming of the quiet life, 'cause it's the one we'll never know and quit running for that runaway bus, 'cause those rosy days are few, and stop apologizing for the things you've never done, 'cause time is short and life is cruel. But it's up to us to change. This town called Malice Rows and rows of disused milk, stand dying in the dairy yard. And a hundred lonely housewives clutch empty milk bottles to their hearts, hanging out their old love letters on the line to dry. It's enough to make you stop believing, when tears come fast and furious in a town called Malice._

 _Yeah-eah-eah Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba-da-ba Ba, ba, ba-da-ba, oh, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba-da-ba Ba, ba, ba-da-ba_

 _Struggle after struggle, year after year, the atmosphere's a fine blend of ice, I'm almost stone-cold dead in a town called Malice._

 _Ooh-ooh, yeah_

 _A whole street's belief in Sunday's roast beef gets dashed against the co-op, to either cut down on beer or the kids' new gear, it's a big decision in a town called Malice._

 _Ooh-ooh, yeah Ooh_

 _We're on Easy Street, and it feels so sweet, 'cause the world is but a treat when you're on Easy Street. And we're breaking out the good champagne, I'm sittin' pretty on a gravy train, and when we sing, every sweet refrain repeats, right here on Easy Street. Let's have a moment in the sun, the magic's only just begun, it's time to have a little fun. We want everybody to come and see why you should be on Easy Street._

 _Yeah, we got a front-row seat oh, to a life that can't be beat right here on Easy Street. We're on Easy Street, and it feels so sweet, 'cause the world is but a treat, we're on Easy Street, and it feels so sweet, 'cause the world is but a treat when you're on Easy Street. And we're breaking out the good champagne; I'm sittin' pretty on a gravy train. And when we sing, every sweet refrain repeats, right here on, oh, to a life that can't be beat, right here on Easy Street 'cause the world is but a treat, when you're on Easy Street, 'cause the world is but a treat when you're on_

 _Easy Street'_

(I hope you enjoyed the song, I know how much people think it's catchy, annoying, and catchy and just really annoying. And I bet you sung it in your head)

"If you can just put it there please Arat" Lexi smiled at her good friend, one of Negan's in second command.

"Sure thing" Arat managed to move the large metal container, as one of the wheels had broken; the sound of the metal crunching beneath the sandy dirt, attracting the walkers in the walker pit. Lexi rolled her eyes at the dead, seeing Arat has stopped moving the metal container "Here good?"

"Yes, perfect, thank you" she smiled. Arat then eyed Lexi, Lexi rose her eyebrow "What?" she asked. Arat walked towards her, moving the black top gently, exposing her collarbone, as a hickey.

"So that's what the detour was" She smirked

"You know what he is like, and I am not going to say no" she smiled at Arat "Okay, place is all set up"

"Thank you again, you can do whatever you do" Lexi looked at the area that was given to her by Negan, allowing her to train other Saviours to know how to fight against the dead and the living without weapons.

"Looks like you know what you're doing angel, as always" Negan smirked at her, holding Lucille on his right shoulder, noticing he had cleaned her.

"Well when I am given a space, I take use of it" she told him "I'm trying heights again, they need to know when crouching down, and an enemy is lurking, they need to attack at the right level, someone might be small, someone might be tall, either way, they need to learn how to attack quickly at heights"

"Good point" he nodded, before his un-gloved hand, moved her top, exposing her collarbone, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Proud of yourself are we?" she asked him

"Aren't I always" he winked "I'm going to say hello to our new...visitor, see if he is settling down"

Lexi simply nodded at him, not knowing what to actually say about the situation.

"What's on your mind angel?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

"Are you mad?" she asked

"About what?"

"Finding out that it was, _that_ Dwight that was my ex fiancé?" she asked

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know, I don't know if I would have said anything to be honest"

"I probably would have worked it out angel" he told her "I'm not mad, I'm...let's say on cloud nine or whatever they say, I'm happy. I got rid of a few of Rick the prick's people, and then I have my own Daryl, he punched me, and I am certainly happy we have him here. Just don't get any ideas"

Lexi frowned at him "What ideas are you thinking?" she asked him

"Let me just remind you...you're my wife, my first wife" he told her sternly, but not terrifying.

"Wait...do you think I am going to hook up with him? Or fall in love with him?...Negan he left me for dead, he was a dickhead, I broke it up, and for revenge he left me...I waited for him, then you came along" she said "Our relationship is a little...messed up, but you are my husband, I am the only damn wife who actually loves you" she told him "Why would I want to be with a man who ruined our future, with a man who saved my life?"

Negan looked at her and nodded, his grin, his signature grin appearing, his shiny teeth glistening in the warm sun, she really wondered how he could be wearing that leather jacket in this heat, but it was his style. His tongue then glazed across his bottom lip, he knew what that did to her.

"Stop doing that" she told him

"Stop doing what angel?" he asked smirking

"What you're doing...you know it turns me on" she whispered, making sure no one else would hear.

"If I was to stick my hand down the front of your panties, what would I discover? How wet would you be?" he asked, his rough rusty voice spoke

"You will have to find out sometime" she smiled leaning up, kissing him softly "Now go away, I have your saviours to train cos they have no brains" she sighed

"Good luck angel, maybe you can show me some tricks in bed tonight?"

"Well, you know how flexible I am" she winked "go!" she told him as some of the saviours walked over, the ones that were less...talented than the others.

'We're on Easy Street, and it feels so sweet 'cause the world is but a treat when you're on Easy Street. And we're breaking out the good champagne; I'm sittin' pretty on a gravy train. And when we sing, every sweet refrain repeats, right here on-'

The song was fucking irritating; luckily it was rare hearing it.

The blonde looked around; making sure no one was around. They would only come and see to Daryl when it was feeding time, or they made him do some shit, but she had time.

"Daryl? Are you in there?" she asked him standing behind the door.

"Yeah" the rough voice spoke "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk that's all" she told him the truth.

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Yes there is Daryl, you know there is..."

"Why are you here, Lexi, at the Sanctuary, with them, with him? I thought you were dead"

She ignored that question for now "So did I, Daryl, I went to find you, you were gone, you left me for dead. Seeing you at that line up...God I was so...shocked, angry, disappointed. And as you asked, I am here, alive because of Negan"

"He's a murderer"

"He is my husband, he is saving me every day, and I would be careful how you speak to his first wife Daryl" she warned him. "Negan wasn't the one who killed the Korean guy...that was you. Negan wanted one life; you punched him that was you"

"What about Carl?" Daryl spoke out

"Negan wouldn't hurt a kid, he is against certain things, rape against women, hurting kids, and it was his way of breaking Rick down" she explained

"Did seem like it back there...you consent to that monster?" he asked

"Yes, and he's not a monster, he's a leader. Better fuck than you ever were" she told him spitting venom. She was protective over Negan.

"He has...other wives" Daryl poked the bear "they were those black dresses, all in one room"

"Let me guess, he made you serve them fruit?" she asked

"You're missing my point, Lexi...he has other wives, which means he isn't just having sex with you, he's fucking other women...how does that sound?"

This was the complicated bit of her relationship with Negan.

"Honestly? I hate it" she admitted "It was just me at first, then I think it was Frankie, then Tanya, some other girls I don't know their names, Amber, and now Sherry, replacing her sister. Talk about sloppy seconds from your sister" she mumbled the last part "Time went by, the number of wives continued to rise. I protested to it, but for some reason, I just couldn't walk away from Negan. He gives me protection, shelter, food, even a shower, and a bed, I stand by him, train his people, we both give each other pleasure, this new life, fucks people up" she sighed "no babies yet" she mumbled again "either way, as much as it is fucked up, I'm the only wife that actually loves Negan, the other's don't, he's giving me a life to survive on, compared to you...who left me for dead out of revenge, fuck you, I waited for you to come get me, I even went to the apartment, everything was gone, I then realised you were the monster" she sighed shaking her head. She ranted what she needed to say "Negan vowed to whoever this Daryl was who left me for dead, he would make his life a misery...something on the lines of that. So what he is doing to you now, isn't because you punched him, it's because of what you did to me, and getting your friend killed-" The walkie talkie buzzing through cut her off.

"We have an orange situation" A woman spoke through

"Arat, what do you got? Grab-a-go?" Negan talked through the walkie talkie

"Yeah, he couldn't only gone three ways, the moth, the angel or the hard way"

"Good" he responded to Arat, there was silence for a few moments

"It's D. I'll meet you at the gate"

"It seems we have a runner" Lexi sighed before standing up "Enjoy the song arsehole, you should be lucky you are alive and not dead, you should thank Negan for that" she turned to the music player sitting on the chair outside the prison cells, pressing back and then play, the horrid song came alive"

 _'Let's have a moment in the sun; the magic's only just begun. It's time to have a little fun. We want everybody to come and see why you should be on Easy Street. Yeah, we got a front-row seat, oh to a life that can't be beat, right here on Easy Street. 'Cause the world is but a treat, when you're on Easy Street. 'Cause the world is but a treat, when you're on Easy Street. We're on Easy Street, and it feels so sweet, 'cause the world is but a treat when you're on Easy Street. And we're breaking out the good champagne, I'm sittin' pretty on a gravy train, it's time to have a little fun, we want everybody to come and see why you should be on Easy Street. Yeah, we got a front-row seat, oh to a life that can't be beat, right here on Easy Street'_

Lexi now stood outside by the training area, putting away the large wooden fighting batons and moving anything back, now she was done training. She saw Dwight and Daryl having a conversation, Dwight using him like a dog, shame we didn't have a lead for the bitch. Negan soon appeared from somewhere, whistling, walking towards Daryl and Dwight, giving a small wink at Lexi.

Negan sighed "Are we pissing our pants yet?"

"Who are you?" he asked Dwight

"Negan"

"Who are you?" he asked another

"Negan"

"Who are you?" he asked yet another, getting it into Daryl's head

"Negan" the savoir responded

"Negan" the man himself confirmed, before chuckling "You see that? I am everywhere. And this was your shot to prove to me that that fundamental fact was sinking in, and you failed; which sucks because your life was about to get so much cooler. Am I right? Damn right" he chuckled again. "Now, Dwight gave you some options. I don't think you get it yet. So I'm gonna break it down for you. You get three choices. One, you wind up on the spike and you work for me as a dead man. Two, you get out of your cell, you work for points, but you're gonna wish you were dead. Or three, you work for me, you get yourself a brand-new pair of shoes, and you live like a king! Choice seems pretty obvious. You should know; there is no door number four. This is it. This is the only way" he told Daryl the rules; die, work for points or work for the man himself. "Lexi, angel, what would be your choice?" he asked her

"Maybe one or two. I would like to see him dead, but I would also like to see him being mentally tortured" she told him. Negan nodded at her.

"Screw it" he said raising Lucille, but Daryl didn't move a muscle. "Wow! You don't scare easy. I love that. But Lucille, well, it kind of pisses her off. She finds it to be disrespectful. Lucky for you, she's not feeling too thirsty today. But I am. So I'm gonna go get me a drink! Angel, come join me, you deserve it after training my men, or would you prefer to suck on something instead?" he asked chuckling. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"I'll take the drink if you don't mind" she told him.

Negan chuckled, before motioning her to follow him as they walked off.

Soon they resided in Lexi's room. It wasn't much, a bed, few chests of drawers. Not a lot of furniture, but it felt homey. Negan had asked Dwight to bring the prisoner.

"Step in" he then chuckled at the sight of Daryl. Lexi wanted to smirk, but she decided to be mutual. "Ahh. Jesus. You look awful. Don't you worry? We'll have Carson fix you all up. You thirsty? Here" he said holding out the small glass with the amber liquid in it. "Ah, hell, I forgot. Your mouth is all puffed up like a baboon's ass. Need a straw? D, give him a straw" he asked Dwight "What's wrong with you? See that guy? He hustles. I like hustle. But believe it or not, things weren't always cool between us. See, D here - he worked for points, him and his super hot wife and her super hot sister"

 _Not this again_. Her thoughts ran wild in her mind. She hated hearing this story

"But, see, sis - she needed meds. And that shit is hard to scavenge, so it cost more. Sis fell behind on points, so I asked her to marry me" Negan went on

"You know I am right here?" she asked her husband, rolling her eyes, laying down on the bed, knowing her husband damn right well he was going to continue

"Told her I would take care of her in sickness and in health, blah blah blah, because I am a stand-up guy. She tells me that she's gonna think about it. Next thing you know, I'm dealing with an orange situation. Dwighty boy here stole all the medication and took off with his super hot wife and my super hot maybe soon-to-be fiancé. So I had to send my guys after him; because I can't let something like that stand. There are rules. Cost me an arm and a leg going after him. And you know what - Dwighty boy?" he chuckled "He still got away. But here's the thing. D - He saw the light. He manned up. He came back. He asked for my forgiveness. I like that, made me take notice. But Lucille, well you know how she is. She is a stickler for the rules. So, Dwight he begged me not to kill Sherry, which I thought was kind of cute, so I was just gonna kill him. But then Sherry says that she will marry me if I let Dwight live, which, if you think about it, that's a pretty screwed-up deal, 'cause I was gonna marry her sister until she wound up dead, but Sherry is super hot. Anyways, it was a start. But it wasn't enough. So Dwight he got the iron. And then I married his super hot wife. Ex-wife. And then after all that, he still got on board. And now look at him. Pow! One of my top guys. And we are totally cool" Negan explained the very long story which one story, Lexi hated.

"You done yet?" Lexi mumbled, sitting up on her bed "You're having _this_ conversation in my room dear husband"

"The point being, I think you can be that guy. I think you are ready to be that guy. You look around here. This? Well it can all be yours. All you got to do is answer one simple question. Who are you?" he asked Daryl, before chuckling "What, does the cat got your tongue? You're just overwhelmed by the awesomeness of this? I'm gonna ask you one more time. Who are you?"

"Daryl" Daryl spoke out finally. Wrong answer.

"Oh" Negan looked at him shocked.

"This is the only –"Dwight spoke before interrupted

"Hey. Sst, sst, sst" Negan made the noise with his tongue and teeth "It's cool, D. He made his choice. Ain't my problem if he made a dumbass choice." Negan motioned for Dwight to leave the room, before turning to Lexi "Want me to make it up to you?" he asked smirking

"Depends on what you have in mind" she looked at him crossing her arms. He chuckled; that Negan chuckle, before closing her bedroom door.


	9. NINE

Today was the day, the day the Saviours would visit Alexandria for the first time. Negan liked to get a tour from the leader, show him around, and take things that could be potential towards us.

"You excited angel?" Negan asked driving the truck up the road

"Excited about what? Taking peoples belongings for our own use?" she asked him

"Yes that exactly" he smirked "maybe find a new mattress, I don't think our mattress can take anymore roughness"

"You do realise I am not the only wife who actually sleeps in that bed right?" she raised her eyebrow at him. Negan turned to face her, eyebrows furrowed into a frown "Pretend I never said that, no point in saying it" she sighed looking out the window, nothing but trees going by.

"You know...a little tweety bird told me you had a few words with your ex fiancé, Daryl" Negan spoke. Lexi hoped he would never find out. Turning to face her husband she sighed.

"Why don't you tell me what you think happened?" she asked raising her eyebrow. Negan sighed as he paid attention to the truck driving. "If you think I was having sweet talking's with him, you are very wrong Negan, I just wanted answers" she sighed "he left me for dead, I waited for him, I broke his heart, I am a saviour, I am your wife, he believes you're a monster, I basically got everything off my chest" she explained "do you honestly think I would get back with a man who left me for dead? I am not that type of blonde"

Negan chuckled at her, sliding his tongue along his lip, his pearly white teeth beaming.

"Of course not, I know you love me too much to leave me angel, plus...he could never give you what I have and you love" Negan smirked

"And what's that?" she asked. Negan grabbed his free hand, and grabbed her own hand, pulling it across carefully, placing her palm on his crotch smirking, making sure she was holding him tight. "You can be gross sometimes"

"Oh but you love it angel" he smirked. Lexi was about to remove her hand, before he made sure her hand was kept still "Don't move your hand, he likes your hand"

"And what does he like the best?" she asked tilting her head "Hand? Mouth? Tits? My little lady?" she asked

"You missed arse, angel"

"You know nothing ever goes there, nothing should ever go there" she made it clear "So what's the best?" she asked

"Mum, I love a good hand massage, but then I love your little tongue bar, the way it works on the vein underneath my dick, and being in-between those juicy tits of yours, and being inside you...God! It's too much to choose from angel, I love all of you" he smirked.

But he would never actually love her, like she loved him. Negan grinned focusing on the road.

"Lookey here, we have arrived at Alexandria, Angel. Let's enjoy this little...date" he smirked. Lexi rolled her eyes, as they rolled up to the gates and put the trucks into park. He grabbed the walkie talkie, pressed the button and spoke. "I'm going surprise them with my arrival, stay in the trucks until I give you the go" he said before putting the walking talkie on his trousers.

"Be careful" Lexi mumbled. Negan turned to his first wife, leaned over and kissed her softly, the kiss lingering.

"I'm always careful" he winked, his chocolate eyes looking into hers "And when we get back home, you are going to use all my favourite assess in the bedroom" he winked. Lexi rolled her eyes. He always knew how to ruin a sweet moment, turning it dirty. Chuckling, he hoped out of the truck, and closed the door shut. He then walked up to the gate.

"Dun-dun-dun dun" Negan announced, before banging Lucille on the gate of Alexandria. Little pig, little pig, let me in!" he sung jokingly. Soon someone pulled one part of the gate away, revealing a man in polo, brown short hair. "Well?"

"Um, who are you?" the man spoke. He obviously wasn't at the line up, Rick must have told him, and otherwise he was really just blonde.

"Oh, you better be jokin', Negan, Lucille. I know I had to make a pretty strong first impression" he smirked before Rick pulled up. He looked like shit. Panic and horror in his eyes. "Well, hello, there. Do not make me have to ask" Negan warned him

"You said a week. You're early." Rick spoke, before he opened the gate

"I missed you" he grinned. A sound of a growl appeared from nowhere, a walker had followed the sound. Negan chuckled at the sight of the dead walking "Oh, Rick, come on out here. Watch this" Negan turned around and walked towards the walker "Calling it!" The walker growled at Lexi's husband, before Negan grunted as he whacked the walkers head with the base of Lucille, body landing on the floor. "Ha ha ha! Easy peasy lemon squeezy! All right, everybody. Let's get started" That was the cue. Everybody got out of the trucks, with their weapons, making sure they were not to be messed with. Lexi walked up to her husband standing beside him; her part of the deal, physically and mentally. "Big day. Hey, Rick, you see that, what I just did? That is some service! I mean, we almost get turned away at the gate. 'Who is that guy, anyway?' Do I get mad? Do I throw a fit? Do I bash some ginger's dome in? Nope. I just take care of one of these dead pricks that could've killed one of y'all. Service. Hold this" he said handing Lucille over to Rick. Lexi turned to Arat, giving her a look, Arat nodded. "Hot diggity dog! This place is magnificent! An embarrassment of riches, as they say. Yes, sir, I do believe you are gonna have plenty to offer up" he grinned. Lexi looked around at Alexandria, it was amazing. And actual housed community, with actual houses, meaning privacy, actual bedrooms, kitchen, bathrooms, running water and electricity. It was a shame they couldn't take Alexandria away from them.

Negan could see the look on Lexi's face, like a child receiving a puppy as a surprise.

"You like it here angel?" he asked. Lexi nodded at him "I might have to swap sides" she smirked at him; she knew how to make him jealous easily.

"I might have to show you, who you belong to angel" he spoke with a touch of anger "If you spot anything you like, take it" he said. Looking around she noticed a garden. An idea sparking in her head; something to brighten up her bedroom.

"Daryl, hey – "Rick spoke, looking at Daryl in his new clothes.

Sternly, Negan spoke at Rick, making sure he got the message "No Nope. He's the help. You don't look at him, you don't talk to him, and I don't make you chop anything off of him" he warned him. Same goes for everyone Right?" Negan exhaled sharply "A lot of suspense there"

"Could cut the tension with a knife...they know they started this shit war, right?" She asked Negan before looking at Rick "just pointing out the obvious" she shrugged.

"All right, let's get this show on the road. See what kind of goodies you got in the cupboard" Negan grinned, taking Lexi's hand as they walked further into the community.

"We put aside half the supplies" Rick told him

"No, Rick. No. You don't decide what we take. I do. Arat" he ordered. Arat would send the saviours around the community, taking anything they like, but leaving something.

"You heard the man. Move out!" Arat ordered them

"They're just gonna search the houses a bit, keep the process movin'" Negan assured him

"All right" Rick agreed

"You gonna show me around or not? Well? Rosita! Where you going with your friend here?" he asked the girl, her glares could kill someone.

"We were just heading back to –"

"You know what? I don't care" he cut her off. "Now that that's all settled, I got a job for ya. Go get me Daryl's bike" he asked

"It ain't here" she told him

"Well, if it ain't here, then you know where it is, right? We both know you know where it is" he watched her inhale sharply "Uh Now you're good to go. So go. Oh, oh" Rosita slammed the car door shut, announcing how announced she was. "Oh. Don't take too long" he warned her kindly, before she started the car and drove off out of the community. As they watched her drive off, Negan continued to walk with Rick, Daryl and some other saviours, holding Lexi's hand.

"You see this? This is the kind of thing that just tickles my balls" he then leaned over at Lexi "while you massage them" he winked. "A little cooperation and everything is pleasant as punch. You see, we really are reasonable people once you get to know us. Honest" Negan spotted an ice box, opening it up and grabbing a beer can, drinking from it "Ohh. Man" he finished drinking the beer can, throwing it to the floor "Ahh! Damn, I love this place!"

"Negan" One of the saviours spoke up "Somethin' you might wanna see" The man handed over a video camera, an idea pricking in Lexi's head.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I got my fingers crossed for a little freaky-deaky" Negan grinned like a child. Before turning on the camera and pressing play. The video showing Rick...looking a little different.

"Know me. I've killed people. I don't even know how many by now" Rick spoke on the camera. Lexi turned to the Alexandrian leader, like something struck a chord, he constantly looked shocked or like he had seen a ghost, and sweating...a lot.

"Jee-hee-sus!" Negan shouted gently

"But I know why they're all dead" Rick continued

"Is that you, Rick, underneath all that man-bush?" Negan asked him. Lexi wasn't the type of girl for a man-bush, stubble or nothing, always felt great between her thighs, the sensation of the feeling.

"They're dead so my family, all those people out there, can be alive" The previous Rick continued in the video

"Shee-ot. I would not have messed with that guy" Negan then turned off the camera "But that's not you anymore is it? Nope."

"Keep that camera just in case" Lexi whispered at him, a smirk appearing on her face, Negan bit his bottom lip, grinning that signature Negan grin. She winked at him allowing him to continue.

"I really gotta shave this shit" Negan placed his ungloved hand on his stubbly face, something she loved and hated. She loved it between her thighs, on her naked body, but she hated the feeling of kissing him with it, all prickly.

"Do you have to shave it? You know how much I love it...sometimes" she added "maybe shave a little bit, tidy it up?" she suggested winking, kissing his cheek. Negan turned to Rick.

"She just worships me, not because she is a saviour, because she loves to, maybe you should try it somebody, might get you somewhere. Minus the naked part" he chuckled, before something popped into his head "Whatever happened to that sick girl? That seemed like a hell of a stressful night for her. The way she was carrying on, she was married to number two, right?" Rick then looked at Negan, staring daggers into her husband's face, imagining the many slow ways to kill him, ever so slowly "Careful. Careful how you're lookin' at me, Rick. Widows, especially ones that look like that" Negan inhaled sharply "they are special. I love 'em. Right after their husbands go, they are just empty side. But usually not for long" he sung playfully, triggering Lexi's jealousy and hate towards her husband. Sometimes it felt like he was doing it on purpose. Then he chuckled suggestively. "Ahh. Where is she? I would love to see her" Lexi rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to have a walk, find Arat, and let you continue you're dirty imagines with widows, while your first wife is standing here. A way to make a girl feel special, Negan. Don't bother with the camera no more" she warned him, walking off to find her friend, Negan sighing in frustration, knowing he fucked it up, and that he would have to resort to Tanya or Frankie for a good night of fun. She hated it when Negan did that. It was the complicated bit of their so called unofficial marriage. As she left, she grazed past a black man, in a priests outfit, an idea going off in her head.

"Do you care to pay your respects?" The priest asked, Lexi hearing the conversation faintly as she walked off.

Negan turned around quickly "Ho-ly crap! You are creepy as shit, sneaking up on me, wearin' that collar with that freaky-ass smile"

"My apologies. I'm Father Gabriel" he greeted the leader.

Lexi stood in the garden, which was next to the graveyard; she guessed where the ginger and Korean was buried. Looking around the garden full of vegetables and fruit, and a few flowers dotted around, growling naturally. She noticed an Alexandrian tending to the garden, pulling up a few carrots.

"Hi" she spoke. The Alexandrian stood up quickly.

"Hello" she spoke "Can I help you?" she asked, spooked

"Yes, first chill, I maybe a saviour and Negan's wife, but I was just interested in those flowers" she pointed "the sanctuary isn't exactly colourful, I wanted something to brighten up my bedroom" she asked her.

"Oh, of course, I think I saw a pot lying around somewhere" she said searching the area, finding an empty plastic pot. She then dug up the flowers and placed it in the pot. Lexi turned her head, seeing Negan standing over the graves, his face glancing up, checking on his wife, a smile appearing softly on his face. Lexi turned her head away, taking the pot from the woman.

"Thank you" she smiled at her, before walking towards the priest, Negan, Rick, Daryl and a few others to join them.

Lexi felt a little sad, the last time she saw her, she found out the widow was pregnant, told them to hurry to Hilltop, and obviously it was too late "That's what this is. Well, this must really suck for you guys. Number one? That was on me. No choice there. Lessons had to be learned. But number two? That didn't need to happen. Daryl, there, he forced my hand. Probably put her right on her back, huh? Damn. I was gonna ask her to come back with me. Oh, I know what you're thinkin'. How could I have a shot, guy that just bashed her husband's head in?" He asked chuckling "You'd be surprised."

"Negan show some respect" Lexi warned him, she wished she entered the conversation after all that. Negan looked at his wife, sucking in his breath before continuing

"Boy, people, they – " Negan was cut off as a sudden gunshot echoed the community, heads snapping up quickly, fury in Negan's eyes, panic in Rick's, a fuck sake facial expression on Lexi. Negan took Lexi's hand, tightly, protectively, but also a warning on her words on him, as they walked off towards the sound. Another gunshot in the distance going off, glass shattering.

"Put some back or the next one goes in you!" The boy with one eye, sheriff hat, Carl shouted at one of the saviours, as Negan and the rest arrived at the crime scene. No one was hurt or killed. The gun shots a warning.

"Kid what do you think happens next? The saviour spoke at Carl, warning him

"You die" Carl told him blankly

"Carl, Carl, put it down" Rick warned his son with a panicking tone, he nearly had to axe off his son's arm, he was dreading what Negan's ideas could be brewing in his head.

"No. He's taking all of our medicine. They said only half our stuff" Carl protested at his father, the gun still pointing at the saviour.

"Of course" Negan spoke up "Oh-ho. really, kid?" he asked standing in front of the gun. Lexi put her hand on one of her machetes, located on the side of her trousers

"And you should go. Before you find out how dangerous we all are" Carl warned him

"Well, pardon me, young man. Excuse the shit out of my goddamn French, but did you just threaten me? Look, I get threatening Davey here, but I can't have it. Not him, not me" Soon Lexi was standing behind and beside Carl, the tip of her machete blade at the side of his body, where his vital organs would reside inside.

"Carl, I would listen to Negan, cos I really don't want to hurt you, especially since you're a kid. You're people already fucked things up for you, do not make it worse by killing anyone else" she warned him.

"You should listen to her, she's quick, before the bullet hits me, that thick blade would have drawn a very impressive wound in your side. You shoot, she stabs. She has trained all my men, weapons, hand to hand, they know how to fight because of her, and so you do not want to test her" Negan warned Carl of Lexi. "She knows all the moves, simply because of her ex boyfriend sexually assaulting her. So you really don't want to piss her off, every time she fights or uses a weapon, she thinks of her ex, and you do not want to be the face of her ex, Daryl has already had a taste of what she is capable of" he told the boy.

"Carl, just put it down" Rick asked his son

"Don't be rude, Rick. We are having a conversation here." He warned him, the gun still pointing "Now, boy, where were we? Oh, yeah. Your giant, man-sized balls. No threatening us. Listen, I like you, so I don't want to go hard proving a point here. You don't want that. I said half your shit, and half is what I say it is. I'm serious. Do you want me to prove how serious? Again?" Negan asked sighing, before exhaling sharply and sighing again. "You know, Rick, this whole thing reminds me that you have a lot of guns. There's all the guns you took from my outpost when you wasted all my people with a shit-ton of your own guns, and I'm bettin' there's even more, which adds up to an absolute ass-load of guns, and as this little emotional outburst just made crystal clear I can't allow that. They're all mine now. So tell me, Rick - where are my guns?" he asked, before Rick guided them to the building where all the weapons were kept. Rick was getting it, not to say no to Negan. Lexi could say no, because then she would get amazing, wild, hard sex from Negan, telling her to obey his orders.

The garage door motor started whirring, revealing a middle sized woman, with a bit of weight on her, her dark brown to black hair tied in a pony tail, glasses on her face.

"I figured you were coming" She told them, she didn't seem scared, she seemed confident, and that's what Lexi liked about people, instead of being shit scared in front of Negan, it was a sign of relief, instead of listening to people crying or begging for their life. A broken record, but this was a wave of relief, seeing a woman confident in front of Negan.

"Show him where the guns are, Olivia" Rick asked her

"The armoury's inside" She told the leader, motioning inside

"You run the show in here?" he asked her

"I I just keep track of it all, the rations, the guns. Good. Smart. Don't let me stop you. Take her out, boys. Show 'em the goods. Wait, wait, wait" he paused the process "While they're at it, I just want to point out to you that I'm not taking a scrap of your food. Slim pickin's in here. And I can't be the only one to notice that you got a fat lady in charge of keeping track of rations, can I? Either way, you starve to death, I don't get shit, so for now, you get to keep all the food" Lexi rolled her eyes, slapping her husband's arm, covered by his jacket

"Seriously Negan, insult someone's weight?" she asked looking at Olivia "Please excuse my husband vile words, sometimes he can't tell the difference between an insult and kind words" she assured the lady. Negan looked at his wife, then Olivia and then Lexi before continuing.

"How 'bout that?" Negan asked

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, Rick. How about a thank you. You think that might be in order? Or is that too much to ask?!" he asked chuckling "Ohh. I know we started off on the wrong foot, but what can I say? You forced my hand, Rick. But it's like I've been tryin' to tell you - I'm a very reasonable man as long as you cooperate, so let me ask you a question, Rick. Are you cooperating?" he asked

"What's it look like?" Rick asked him back, answering him with a question

"Oh-ho-ho. I know what it looks like. But what I really want to know is if we're gonna find all the guns back there or if maybe you got a few just waitin' for their moment just like my Lucille"

"They're all in there, to the best of my knowledge" Rick assured him

"Mm. I am countin' on that, Rick" Negan, lead Lexi out of the garage allowing the saviours to do their job. "You really know how to test me angel" he told her, sternly

"I know how to wrap you around my little finger, no matter my words, somehow you are still turned on" she asked glancing down at his crotch "point proven, control yourself" she told him winking.

"I need to relieved angel" he whispered

"Well if you keep talking about fucking other women beside me, then you're going to have to relieve yourself" she whispered back

"Now you know you say that a lot of times and yet at the end of the day, my dick slides down your throat" he smirked, leaning down kissing her softly

"Something about you I can't say no" she mumbled against his lips, before pulling away

"You got something there?" he asked looking at the potted flower

"To brighten up my room, it's a little bland back home" she told him "oh! I should get one for Clara" she said about to walk away before Negan grabbed her wrist

"After Carl's threatening attempts I do not want you out of my sight" he told her protectively. He looked to a saviour and got his attention "go to the garden where these flowers are, get another pot of flowers for my...sister in law" he smirked

Lexi looked at him "Don't get any fucking ideas about my sister, or we will have issues" she warned him, looking at the clatter going on.

" Rosita!" he grinned at the arrival of the girl "You know what today is, Rick? Today is a banner day. Yes, it is. I think this little arrangement we have is gonna work out just fine. Hold up. Let's see if you've been taking care of my guns" he took one of the guns, pointed it towards a window and pulled the trigger, a gunshot and glass shattering echoing the area. "Feels good. Sounds good! Oh, I do believe Lucille's gettin' a little jealous. Well, ho-ly smokes! Look at this! It was you guys that took out Little Timmy and the Dick Brigade? Wow, Rick" He chuckled at the bazooka they carried out of the building "Gettin' in your last licks. Ooh, man, I'm gonna have some fun with this" A saviour then walked up to Negan with a clip board.

"Yeah, we went through the inventory. Guns in the armoury, guns they had around the walls, they're short. Glock 9 and a 22 Bobcat"

"Is that true?" Negan asked Rick

"We had some people leave town. Those guns probably went with them" Rick told him

"So, Olivia sucks at her job. Is that what you're sayin'?" he asked Rick

"No, no, I'm not sayin' that"

"There should be a full accounting here, right? Top to bottom. Am I right?" he asked Rick again

"No. I mean, yes. The inventory is correct"

"Good. But not so good, too. You see, what's in here isn't in there. You're two handguns short. Do you know where they are?"

"No.

Negan sighed at Rick "That's disappointing, Rick. I thought that we had an understanding. But this - well, this shows that someone's not on board, and I can't have that. I don't enjoy killing women. Men - I can waste them all day long. But at the end of the day, Olivia, my dear, this was your responsibility"

"Look, we can work this out" Rick protested, not wanting the little lady to get in trouble for someone else's fault

"-Oh, yes, we can. And I'm going to - right now" he said pulling Olivia close to him. "This was your job, and you screwed up. Keeping track of guns?" Olivia whimpered again "That shit is life and death"

"I thought about hiding some of the guns. I did it before. I figured I could bury some out there. Maybe we don't touch them for years" Rick explained himself

"Years?" Negan asked, repeating

"Yeah" He nodded. Negan then motioned for Rick to find the gun, letting him walk off.

Lexi looked at Olivia and Negan's close posture.

"Relax" she told Olivia "Knowing Rick they will pop out of nowhere" she said, taking the clipboard off from Negan, looking at the list "Jesus, you do have a really good inventory, maybe I should have a new gun" she suggested looking up at Negan "Pretty please" she asked

"You're wish is my command angel, once we get them all" he told her

"Thank you daddy" she winked. 'Daddy' was a weakness for Negan, compared to when she would feel her thighs melting, his legs would give way.

"Come here angel" he said gently pulling her close, locking his lips with hers, moaning against her lips, before he opened his eyes and pulled away. Lexi pouted at him.

"What you got for me, Rick?" Rick handed a small bag to Negan, revealing the two missing guns. Negan chuckled "Well, would you look at that? They were here after all. Funny how a little "Holy shit! Somebody's gonna die!" lights a fire under everybody's ass!" he exclaimed, Olivia still whimpering "So, tell me, Rick - which one of your fine folks almost cost Olivia the rest of her days?"

"-It doesn't matter anymore" Rick protested

"-No, it matters. See, you need to get everybody on board. Everybody. Or we just go right back to square one, hell of a place you got here, Rick" Negan threatened the community of Alexandria

"Give me a second" Rick pleaded

"No."

"Please, can you just give me a second?" His eyes glanced somewhere else, turning their attention to Michonne hiding in another part of a building, holding something. Negan nodded at him letting Rick walk away

"Can we go home now? I'm getting bored" she sighed looking around

"Well if there was somewhere we could go for a quickie, I would, but then they might find it time to fuck things up. Nearly done angel, and then we can go home and enjoy that video camera" he smirked. Before Rick, and Michonne returned, Michonne carrying a sniper and a deer.

"Look at this!"

"I thought she was scavenging" Rick told him

"She was hunting. Look at this. This is something to build a relationship on. Good for you, Rick. This is readin' the room and gettin' the message. I've said it before; I'm gonna say it again. You, sir are special"

"Now that you know we can follow your rules" he paused waiting for Negan to reply

"Yes?"

"I'd like to ask you if Daryl can stay" Rick asked. He had to be crazy

"Not happenin'. You know what? I don't know. Maybe Daryl can plead his case. Maybe Daryl can sway me. Daryl?" he asked the man himself, but he stayed silent "Well, you tried. Now what you got to do is get over that tall wall of yours and try harder out there. Earn for me. Because we're coming back soon, and when we do, you better have something interesting for us, or Lucille, she's gonna have her way. I want you to hear that again. If you don't have something interesting for us somebody's gonna die. And no more magic guns. Arat, grab that deer" he told Arat. "It's getting late. Let's go home" Michonne dropped the carcass on the floor. "Man, I love a gal that buys me dinner and doesn't expect me to put out. I'll take that." Arat picked up the carcass "Rosita! Got a little thank-you. That's all you're getting back. Took all your guns, most of your beds. I hope you find a place to lay your pretty little head. And you know what I think? I think you and I, we've refined our understanding. Let me ask you something, Rick." Negan turned to Rick "Do you want me to go?"

"I think that'd be good."

"Then just say those two magical words."

"Thank you."

Negan chuckled "Don't be ridiculous"

"Thank you."

As the gates opened and the trucks revved their engines, another walker appeared from outside "Another one. You need our help. Davey, hand me that candlestick over there. You know what I think, Rick? I think we're both gonna come out of this winners. Watch my form!" the walked growled, before Negan killed it, the sound of his guts squishing "Ahh. Yep. Win-win" he then dropped the candle stick on the floor, clattering. "You should clean that up for me for next time. Let's move out! Oh, wait" he chuckled "How careless of me. You didn't think I was gonna leave Lucille, did ya? I mean, after what she did, why would you want 'er? Thank you for being so accommodating, friend" he said grabbing Lucille back in his palms. "In case you haven't caught on I just slipped my dick down your throat, and you thanked me for it" Negan smirked before walking beside Lexi "Let's go angel" he said, placing his hand on the back of her lower back, guiding her to the car

"It's a shame for you I don't thank you" she smirked at him "don't get your hopes up" she told him getting into the truck and slamming the door shut

"Now angel, I am hard as a rock, and we have a video camera to use" he smirked at her, before driving away from Alexandria.


	10. TEN WITH WARNINGS

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SWEARING, SMUT, VIOLENCE, GORE & NEAR SEXUAL ASSAULT**

NOTE: NEGAN HAS WIVES, BUT THE TV SHOW OR THE COMICS HAS NEVER REALLY GONE INTO DETAIL ABOUT THE SEX PART. THERE WAS SOME EVIDENCE (SOMEWHERE, SEEN IT, DON'T KNOW WHERE I SAW IT), THAT NEGAN DOESN'T ALWAYS ENGAGE IN VAGINAL SEX, HE CAN DO OTHER THINGS, THERE ISN'T MUCH DETAIL ABOUT THE SEX BETWEEN NEGAN AND HIS WIVES. SO FOR THIS CHAPTER, I'VE CREATED MY OWN IDEA.

"Oh angel...you feel so good" Negan spoke huskily under his heavy breathing. His naked body towering over Lexi's, her legs wrapped around his waist, her nails running down his back, gently scraping at the skin, guaranteed to leave red marks. Negan used hickeys as his way of saying she was his, Lexi's was long red marks on his back, as she clawed at him during their love making sessions, his hips moving slowly in and out of her thighs.

"Faster" she whispered to him. Negan looked into her eyes, both lost in intimacy, but she knew he probably did that with the other wives. Smirking at his first wife, he kissed her deeply, moaning against her plump lips as he slowly sped his movements up, his head moving to the crook of her back, burying his moans into the pillow. Groaning loudly to himself, Lexi unhooked her legs from around his waist and hooked them over his shoulders, feeling him sink deeper than before.

"Oh, Negan!" She gasped from the rush of pleasure just as he started hitting that spot "Right there!" she grinned arching her back off the large bed of Negan's.

"I'm so fucking glad you are flexible angel, Jesus you feel amazing" he groaned lowly. Her walls tightened around him, Negan moaned in response, signalling him she was close. "I'm going to fuck you into oblivion" he smirked, his tongue skimming against his lips.

"Yes please daddy" she smirked, biting down on her lip. Negan again, groaned in response, there was something about the word daddy he loved. Lifting himself up, his hands attached to his headboard with Lexi's legs over his shoulders still. He gave her a wink, before he moved faster, harder, his boys slapping against her skin. Her hands attached to the duvet, gripping onto dear life. Her walls tightened, she closed her eyes seeing nothing but stars, the galaxy, and he really was fucking her into another universe. She was getting closer...closer...closer. Her back arched off the bed, tugging onto the duvet harder, closing her eyes as hard as she could, a gasp escaping her mouth, his mouth engulfing her gasp and moans, as he leaned down to kiss her. He groaned that groan, his coming groan. She walls tightened, he twitched, she moaned, he groaned, her body shook, and his body shook from their mind blowing orgasms. Both breathing heavily, Lexi cupped Negan's face with her hands, pulling him down for a kiss.

"That was one hell of a morning sex session" she breathed heavily.

"Well, I need it to linger all day, I'll be going on a run, need to do my part, as a leader you gotta put some in as well" he told her.

"A true leader you are" she winked at him "And I'm sure it will linger, I won't be able to walk, and I never can"

"That's my aim angel" he said withdrawing himself from her. Lying beside her to catch his breath, he got up from the bed finding his clothes, getting dressed.

Lexi admired her husband get dressed before she decided to speak up "Can I ask you something?" she asked him

"Of course angel"

"Do you have sex with the other wives? Vaginally I mean?"

"Why you asking?" he asked raising his eyebrow

"Well I just wondered, because I'm on birth control, you tend to...how can I say it? You shoot your load into me, and I mean that's how women tend to get pregnant" she told him

"Angel...you are the special one...the other wives usually give blow jobs or a cheeky hand job now and then. I don't do anything to them. But you...I love your tongue bar on my cock, your hands wrapped around my shaft. Or fucking you senseless into an orgasm, or eating that pussy of yours"

"So I get all of it?" she asked

"Yes. Birth control is very...limited at the moment. We gather as many as we can the shot, the pill, the patch, condoms. But only for you, times I don't have those, then I prefer the good old oral sex, to avoid...you know" he explained.

That cleared her mind; made her feel more...special.

"Thanks...I think" she told him "Bring me something back" she requested

"What would you like angel?" he asked putting on his leather jacket

"Something I can use or something useful" she requested. He nodded at her request, excepting it, before looking in the mirror and slicking his hair back, sex sweat did come in handy sometimes.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Simon and Arat are coming with me, along with some others, Laura is staying behind to keep you company, you're in charge until I'm back"

"I like having team work, Laura and I are both in charge" she told him

"Whatever makes my angel happy" he winked at her, leaning down leaving a lingering hard kiss "I'll see you soon" he told her, picking up Lucille and leaving the room. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand she saw it was 7am. She was never a morning person, meaning it was easy for her to fall asleep again, as she did so.

Hearing the alarm go off at 9 am, she switched the buzzing off, before slowly getting out of Negan's bed. The bedroom door swung open, Lexi quickly grabbed the duvet sheet covering her body, looking at a man.

"Next time fucking knock...what are you doing here?" she asked the saviour. He was newly promoted. From what she could remember, he worked in the market; someone stole something of his, and started beating him. Negan appointed him a new saviour, he obviously forgot the rules.

"I'm sorry, I was told by the kitchen to tell you breakfast is ready to be served. Negan would get his first then you-"

"I know how breakfast works...what's your name?"

"James" he told her.

"Okay then, James. Next time you enter a room, you knock and wait for a response, not barge in, since people could be naked" she pointed out. His eyes then ever so gently skimmed her body, most likely wondering what was beneath the sheets. "Eyes up here" she warned him "Don't ever do that again, unless you want to visit the cells?" she asked him

"No...I'm sorry. I'll leave you to get dressed. I'll let the kitchen know to get ready" he told her leaving the bedroom. Lexi sighed to herself, quickly getting dressed from her old clothes, sliding her machete blades into holder around her jeans, leaving the bedroom.

After some powdered eggs and some type of rubbery bacon, with a touch of fruit, and a cup of tea, she made her way back for a shower in Negan's shower room in his bedroom – luckily for her she and Negan were the only two people allowed to use it. Then returning to her bedroom to get changed into fresh clothing, a burgundy top, jeans, her converse and a leather jacket, her hair in a messy bun, she gave herself a mental thumbs up to her look.

Lexi left her bedroom, heading outside to the court yard seeing everyone do what they were meant to do. Laura walked up to her, her dirty blonde hair tied back in a bun, exposing her tattoo - whatever it was.

"Morning boss" she teased Lexi. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"I'm covering for Negan while he's gone, then when the boss is back, back to normal"

"Sounds normal, any trouble this morning?" Laura asked

"A saviour, a new saviour called James, barged into my room; luckily I had the duvet to protect myself"

"Seriously? All saviours know the rules, we will have to keep an eye on him, make sure he is following the rules. If Negan finds out that a saviour nearly saw you naked-"

"I know, Laura. He won't be happy"

"You're his prized possession, as we all heard this morning" The other blonde spoke

"You heard!" Lexi widened her eyes, embarrassed

"Hey we are used to it, but the walls aren't sound proof" she joked "What's your plan for today?" she asked

"My job, training who needs to be trained, so James, and some others"

"Keep an eye on him" Laura warned her

"Trust me, no one wants to cross me" she smirked heading off to her training area, seeing James and a few newbie's, some that recently joined the sanctuary.

"As the rule states, anyone who joins the saviours, needs to be trained, to fight the living and the dead, as you know, the living are more ruthless in killing" she told them, before training started.

As usually, Lexi had managed to 'kill' each of the trainees, sending them to the ground, luckily with no trouble. But she couldn't help but notice James was getting a bit...touchy, his hands or weapons managing to touch certain assets. But she decided to debunk that in case he was just training and not getting any other ideas.

"Okay, you guys are done until next time" she told them, going towards Laura as she looked at the walker pit, Daryl inside. "Enjoying the movie?" Lexi asked crossing her arms, watching Daryl avoid the walkers.

"Definitely" she grinned "How was training?"

"Er...still figuring that out, don't worry" she assured Laura's raised eyebrows "I'm going for another shower"

"Another?"

"Well usually after sex with Negan, you need a shower, now I've got training sweat"

"Two sweats before midday, record I think" she joked. Lexi rolled her eyes before heading off to the shower, she felt safer in Negan's. Nowadays you either had no showers during the day, or as many as you needed.

Stripping down, she placed her machete blades on the small shelf that contained soaps and hair essentials. Feeling the cascade of water run down her body, she felt a pair of hands snake around her body. Now she knew for sure...it wasn't Negan. Quickly grabbing one of her blades, she turned around and placed a hand on the person's chest, shoving them to the wall, whipping her blade to his throat, seeing James.

"You better have a fucking good excuse as to why you are here and touching me" she warned him

"I-I just wanted a bit of fun" She raised her eyebrow at the bald headed man, big build.

"A bit of fun...you think you can have sex with me?"

"That's what the rest of them do!" he exclaimed

"The only saviour who gets to fuck is Negan. And if the others are allowed then maybe they get a pick at the wives, but that's never happened" she told him "The rule is hands off the first wife, unless you want to meet Lucille?" she asked

"No...I-I just thought..."

"You thought because you're a saviour, you can do whatever the fuck you want, that's not how it works, today will be your last day as a saviour, when Negan returns he will do what he pleases with you. Now get the fuck out of his room!" she shouted shoving him out of the shower "You've stepped over the line" This wasn't going to end well for him. Closing the shower door, she made sure she scrubbed herself of his touch, now she felt uneasy about the whole situation.

As the afternoon passed in a flash, lunch was served, and then dinner in the evening, the sky turned dark and the stars sprinkled in the sky, Negan would be home in a few hours, so as usual she would great him in his bedroom. Heading down the hall towards his bedroom, she opened his door seeing no one in sight, which was a good sign, but the smallest prick in her neck caught her attention. Her vision went blurry, before she felt herself shut down, but not falling hard on the floor.

Nothing but numbness was all she felt. Her body slowly coming back to life, her eyes trying to make the effort to open and wake up, her body withered against the bed, that's what it felt like, but she couldn't move. Managing with all her strength to open her eyes, her vision blurred, until it slowly came to life, seeing 3 men standing there, James in the middle. Two others she didn't know personally, but they knew James and his intentions. But it clicked, the other two worked with James in the market, they all sold something, but James was the one who got chosen.

"What...the...fuck...are you doing?" Lexi asked soon managing to make words

"What we deserve. A good fuck...for the things we do for everyone, we are never given thanks"

"You work on the god damn stalls" she said

"Saviours take our stuff without exchanging, others never say thank you, and we deserve it. But instead of a thank you, we want something better...men have needs, and you're gonna fulfil it" James smirked holding onto his crotch

"Why? Why me? Why not someone random from the market or gardens or somewhere?" she asked, soon realising they had rope attached to her hands, and the legs of her bed.

"Because we've heard how good you are, noises and words spread. You're Negan's favourite, everyone knows it, and knows how good of a fuck you are, and you sound appetising, and we want a taste" James explained

"Biggest mistake of your life, when Negan discovers I am not in his bedroom, he will find me, and when he finds me like this, with 3 guys, he won't be happy"

"He might just think you're a kinky girl wanted a gang bang" James added.

"That's disgusting. Negan knows me, and he knows I wouldn't fucking do that, let me out of these restraints!" she shouted.

"Let's get on with this, we have a few hours until Negan arrives back, be enough to bust our load" he told the other two, who looked unsure about the whole thing. One black, the other of Chinese decent.

Lexi wiggled in her restraints, before she froze, seeing James pull out a large blade. His saviour weapon. Climbing onto the bed, she watched him carefully.

"What's your plan exactly?" she asked him "Negan is going to find out, and he will have you killed, I'm a witness".

The 3 of them looked at each other. They hadn't thought about that. They were more concerned at busting their load into her.

"She has a sister" The black man, with dark eyes spoke out. His neck tattoo standing out, some tribal design. Lexi widened her eyes at the thought of them hurting her sister. She wouldn't be able to deal with that.

"Good point. Say anything to Negan, and we will get to your sister, maybe have a bit of fun, before killing her"

"And people say Negan is a monster" she spat at them "You're going to regret this". Suddenly James whipped his hand across her cheek, the stinging sensation making her hiss. They were really going to regret this. He looked at his new blade, before sliding the sharp metal up her jeans, ripping them from the side, then from the buttons at the top, removing piece by piece, her black lace knickers exposed.

"Shit. You really went all out for Negan. Lace, kinky and sexy, shame these have gotta come off, but not quite yet" he smirked. She had noticed they previously removed her leather jacket, seeing it hanging off her chair, leaving her in her burgundy top and black lace panties. James started slicing up the think material of her top, cutting pieces off, before her black lace bra exposed. "And matching bra, damn, and they look all natural"

"I'm natural everywhere asshole" she hissed gritting her teeth together, fighting against the ropes.

"She's a fighter" the Chinese man spoke out, he was half American, so his American accent spoke more.

"I like a fighter, don't worry, I got more drugs, knock her out, don't want her screaming for attention" James smirked, it was a disgusting smirk. He grabbed a small needle from his jeans pocket, with a small vile of clear liquid. Using the needle to extract the liquid, he then stabbed the needle into her leg, Lexi cried out in pain, tears now flowing down her face. James grabbed one of her socks that he removed with her boots; it must have been when they removed her jacket, because her trainers were below the chair. Shoving the piece of material into her mouth, she felt her eyes become heavy and heavier, her vision going fuzzy.

"Negan will be back soon, hurry up, he will kill us if he found out"

The sound of a large cracking boom, caused her to try and keep her eyes open a little longer, but she saw a large wired base ball bat, and a leather jacket kicking down her door, Simon and Arat entering the room.

"Get her out of the restraints, Jesus!" Negan boomed his angry voice "You three are certainly going to die, not quite yet. I'm going to let her kill you" he smirked, slowly swinging Lucille about to tease them "Simon, take her to the doctors room, get her checked out, Arat get her some fresh clothes" he then grabbed his walkie talkie "I need some men to Lexi's bedroom, it's an urgent matter"

Lexi woke suddenly with a startle, with a blanket over her legs, Negan quickly standing up.

"Angel its okay, Dr Carson is just checking you out" he assured her, gently pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"They didn't do anything, you came in before they did" she explained

"I know, but I had to make sure" he admitted. Negan did care.

"Where are they?" she asked

"In the furnace room, tied to chairs, like they tied you, I wanted to kill them for what they did...but I'm letting you do it...I know you never got revenge for what one of your exes did, now you can angel" he told her, stroking her red cheek.

"She's all good Negan, they didn't get further than removing her clothes, no samples of anything" Dr Carson spoke up removing the sheet and handing Lexi fresh jeans. Arat standing by the door.

"I want you to give her the morning after pill" Negan instructed him

"But they didn't...you know" she told him

"Angel, baby, it will make me feel better if you took it, they could have done something when they knocked you out, the 3 of them told me what happened, but I didn't trust them telling me the whole truth" he admitted.

"Okay...I'll take it" she told him, Dr Carson handing her the pill and some water, downing both.

"Arat, can you get some cleaners to clean up her bedroom?" Negan asked

"Sure thing" Arat spoke before walking off. Clara soon came through the door, hugging her sister instantly. Lexi wrapped her arms around her sister, holding her tightly. The fact her sister could have been the next target; she didn't want to imagine it.

"What happened? Jesus, Lexi" she looked at her sister seeing the tear stained eyes and red cheek.

"It's being dealt with Clara" Negan told her.

"I'll tell you another time, though from what is about to happen, you will find out, but I'm fine, Negan came in time" she assured her twin

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"When Negan returns from runs, I usually greet him back in his room, but this time I wasn't in his room" Lexi explained rubbing her face, rubbing the memories away.

"I found her walkie talkie on the floor with my bedroom door wide open. And no Lexi, so I thought I would make a trip down to her room, I heard voices, and her...panicking, I broke down the door, got her out" Negan explained.

"Thank you" Clara thanked Negan "God knows what would have happened if you didn't turn up, but I'm glad you did"

"Believe it or not, I care about your sister, hence breaking down the door and basically saving her life" he added

"Negan, we get it, can we get whatever over with?" she asked

"Yes, follow me, both of you" Negan lead the three out.

Standing in the furnace room, she saw the 3 men, battered and bruised, tied to the chairs, probably with the same rope they tied her with. Clara walked off to stand by the wives, since she was friends with Amber, Tanya and Frankie, thankful she wasn't a wife, she worked to keep herself busy, but Lexi made sure she was always fed, points didn't apply to her, and she made that clear with Negan in her deal. A side note, she trained for Negan, stood by him, had sex with him – for both of them to be pleasured, but also to all keep her sister fed and safe. For Amber, she became Negan's wife because she didn't earn enough points for medication for her mother. Lexi had a bit of leverage on Negan. If Negan didn't allow Clara to be safe and fed, away from points, she would have never slept with him. But she loved him. She loved her sister. She did it for love.

"Now, I am going to make it perfectly clear about the rules here!" Negan started booming "One of my number one rules around here is no rape or attempted rape towards women, children and men. But it seems the male species does not seem to get it at all! These 3 men think it was acceptable to target my wife, my first wife, the woman who trains you all, and what does she get as a thanks? Tied to the bed, drugged, about to be raped, until I kicked the fucking door down and beat the shit out of these motherfuckers! Now it seems my rule isn't sinking in to anyone, so we are going to show- no...My wife will show you all what will happen if anyone touches her again. Nobody but me! Me! Touches her, anyone disobeys that rule, hell will be bought upon you, and when I mean hell, I mean my first wife, she may have a pretty face, and angel you do...but fuck her over and she will make sure you won't ever see life again" he smirked, before chuckling at the 3 terrified men, crouching down in front of them "you're gonna regret hurting my wife" he smirked standing up and turned to Lexi. "Angel how would you like to proceed?" he asked.

Lexi had many ideas running through her head, she never had to do anything like this before, but she knew one thing she wanted to do.

"Strip them all, or just expose their dicks, I'm going to iron them" she told him.

"Jesus Christ! Angel you have a wild mind, this is why I don't get on the wrong side of you" he smirked "Did you hear that everybody?! She is going to iron their small dicks! D get the iron ready, Simon do her the honour of cutting open their jeans and boxers" He took the blade from his belt and carefully cut the pieces of material.

"You don't have to be too careful with cutting, their balls are gonna be ironed anyway" she added, not caring if Simon sliced them. Negan handed her the iron glove, slipping it on, before Dwight gave her the iron on a rod, amber red. Crouching down in front of James, she smirked "Leader is first come first served" she whispered before quickly pressing the hot iron against his genitals. Hearing him muffling scream. "Oh I'm sorry does that hurt? You have no idea how much assaulting a woman can be" she told him gritting her teeth, pressing harder. Soon she stopped seeing James passed out, she handed Dwight the iron back to be reheated again, and soon she moved onto the black man, followed by the Chinese American. As they sat, crying in pain, passed out, piss everywhere, she looked at Negan. "Let's wake them up" she told him "Use Lucille on their junk please" she asked him.

"Jesus, do I have that much of an influence on you?" he asked chuckling

"This is me getting my revenge, revenge I should have got when I was a teenager" she told him. Leaning forward, he gently placed a kiss on her forehead, before swinging Lucille on each of their genitals, waking them up screaming in pain. After one hit from Lucille, Lexi looked at her sister. Her sister knew about the assault all those years ago, she wanted revenge, now it was her time. Motioning her sister, Clara walked over. "I know you wanted revenge for what Dean did to me years ago, now is your chance, slice one of their throats" Clara nodded quickly. Grabbing her blade from her trousers, she stood behind the black tattooed man, pulling his head back and slowly dragging the blade across his neck, watching the blood pour out. "Baby, you're next" she told Negan handing her a machete blade. Negan took the blade and did the same to the Chinese American, watching the blood pour like Niagara Falls. She took her own blade into her hands, standing in front of James "Now this is your life lesson, never fuck with me ever again" she told him, cutting his throat deep, watching him writher in pain. The blood spurting onto her face, before she stood up wiped what she could off her face.

"You have some creativity in you, Lexi" Simon spoke up

"Well, years of revenge built up, it felt good to release it, now everyone will know, not to fuck with the first wife"


	11. ELEVEN

The cool water cascaded down her body, the feeling of been fresh and clean was the best feeling nowadays. She ran her hands over her face, pushing the water back over her head, and letting the droplets run down her wet hair. Grabbing the turquoise body soap, she placed the block under the water, before rubbing the soap, letting the bubbles cover her hand. As more bubbles were created, the soap was getting more slippery, adding to her dropping it on the tiled floor. Sighing to herself, she bent over to pick the block up, before standing up again, feeling two hands touch either side of her hips. Quickly whipping around to who ever thought it was a brilliant idea to touch her, she saw her husband, Negan standing in front of her, naked, grinning that signature grin.

"Jesus Christ, Negan!" she protested at him, pushing her hand on his pirate skull tattoo, she wasn't quite sure what it was. A pirate skull or just a skull just wearing a hat?

"Sorry Angel, did I scare you?" he asked chuckling.

"You think? I thought you was somebody else"

"Who would dare to touch the first wife?" he questioned her, his thick black eyebrow raising from his head.

"Well they managed to do it a few days ago didn't they?" she mumbled. Luckily she got over what happened. Negan made sure she was safe; he made sure she stayed close to him; he didn't let her out of his sight. Sometimes he looked like he felt guilty about the whole thing.

"I'm sorry you went through that, angel" he said looking down at her sadly "I should have bought you with me on the run, then it wouldn't have happened" he told her. He did feel guilty. Negan did have a heart.

"Negan, it was bound to happen one day, they had to find the right opportunity, but in a way, I'm glad it happened, because then nobody would have got the message from us, if they never did it this round, the next time could have been worse, you could have gone somewhere further, meaning you wouldn't have come in when you could" she tried to make the situation a little lighter, if that was possible. "Negan, it's been done, we have dealt with them, everyone knows now what would happen if they tried it again"

"I know...I know" he sighed nodding "Next time I go on a run, you are coming with me, if you choose not to, then I'll double the protection"

"Negan...it's not going to happen again, not after the consequences" she assured him, lifting herself up on her feet, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Mhmm, titties are the best, especially then they are all wet" he grinned leaning down and burying his face in-between her breasts. Lexi giggled to herself, arching her back backwards as she laughed.

"Negan, truck has arrived back" A voice broke through the walkie talkie, Negan had placed on the toilet lid of her toilet. Negan was kind enough to provide her with her own ensuite bathroom.

A groan escaped Negan's mouth, vibrating between her breasts. "Damn it, I was enjoying this" he sighed before standing up "Okay, I should go. Hurry up with your shower, you might spot something you like" he winked leaving the cascading water fall, grabbing the towel and quickly drying himself off, getting dressed and then heading out of the room.

Lexi finished in the shower, getting out herself, grabbing the towel Negan used, because he doesn't understand a laundry bin. Throwing it into the laundry bin, she grabbed a fresh towel from the pile and wrapped it around her body, before staring at herself in the mirror.

Suddenly the sound of a gun sending several shots quickly made her alert like a meerkat, standing on her feet, looking for enemies. Quickly grabbing her own walkie talkie by the sink, she pressed the button speaking through.

"What the hell was that?!" she asked with a touch of panic. No one responded before Negan spoke through after what it seemed like forever.

"Nothing to worry about angel...we...have a guest" he spoke. Lexi frowned to herself confused, a guest who shot at her own people. Grabbing her fresh underwear, she slipped them on, along with her fresh clothes for today, leaving her room, and heading outside, seeing...Carl Grimes on the floor, Negan standing over him.

"So this is our guest?" she asked looking at the boy "I thought you had brains, Carl. What did you honestly think was going to happen? There's one of you and how many Saviours?" she asked raised her eyebrow. "Baby are you okay?" she asked Negan, noticing the dead bodies on the floor. Rick is getting quite a large tally of how many of his people have killed saviours, compared to how many of Rick's people were lost from the saviours.

"I'm fine Angel" he said, before putting his hand out to Carl "I will show you around. Come on, kid, I'll show you around" Carl just looked at Negan confused. "You know, you do the same damn stink-eye as your dad, except it's only half as good 'cause well, you know, you're missing an eye" Which earned a slapped arm from Lexi

"Don't be an arse" she scolded him. Shaking his head, he chuckled at the boy with one eye and a Sherriff's hat "Really? You're really not gonna take my hand? 'Cause you're lucky you even still have a hand. Same as your boy Daryl over here, now that I think about it. How's the job going, Daryl? Hot enough for you? Yeah, it'd be tough with one arm" Lexi glanced at Daryl, as he stood behind the walker fence doing his daily rally of being a prisoner.

"Eyes on my angel" Negan warned her, but not being too...scary. Her eyes peeled away from her ex, looking at Negan.

"Trust me, never going back there again" she mumbled, before their eyes looked at the kid on the floor from where Dwight decided to rugby tackle him to the ground.

"Ah, smart kid" Negan chuckled "Now come with me. Dwighty-boy, why don't you grab Daryl, take him to the kitchen, do a little grub prep" he instructed "New plan, boys. Let's burn the dead, unload the truck later. Damn, I am not gonna have time to screw any of my wives today. I mean, maybe one" Negan grinned to himself looking at the kid, his one digit from his hand going up to represent one. Lexi rolled her eyes at him.

"Standing right here" she mumbled shaking her head. It was just one of those things that kept getting poked at. She agreed that Negan would fuck other women, she couldn't stop him, but it was something in the back of her mind.

"Angel, it could be you" he grinned

"You could have had me in the shower, but you've lost the opportunity for today, pick someone else" Lexi was a hot head, they all knew that. One small comment could set her off.

"Trust me baby, you won't say no to me, you've never been able to say no to me" he chuckled before looking at the boy "Come on. You too Angel" he requested as they headed to the door to enter the sanctuary building.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Carl asked as Negan opened the door, Lexi closing it behind her "Number one, do not shatter my image of you. You're a badass. You're not scared of shit. Don't be scared of me. It's a disappointment. Number two you really want me to ruin the surprise? Screw you, kid. Seriously, screw you" They walked down the metal flight of stairs, leading down to the room Lexi liked to call the furnace room. The room where Negan would show the saviours what would happen if you crossed him, where everyone mainly worked, where she made sure to those three men not to fuck with her. Once the workers saw Negan enter the room, they quickly got on their knees to show respect to their King "Check this out" Negan spoke softly, compared to the loud chattering of the working people "The Saviours have gone out into the world and fought the dead and come back with some really good stuff. Some of that stuff can be yours if you work hard and play by the rules. Today, everybody gets fresh vegetables at dinner. No points needed." The workers of the saviours applauded and cheered their leader. "You see that? Respect. Cool, huh? They still on their knees? As you were!" he announced, allowing the workers to stand up. She was their Queen; maybe they would consider bowing to her? "Hey, I wanted to show you a few potentials I've rated B-plus or higher" he grinned as they continued to walk down the stairs, heading to the bar room, or Lexi's least favourite room, where the wives drank, gossiped or read magazines in short showing black dresses.

"Ladies" Some of the wives scattered away from Amber. Who looked shit scared of something, usually when somebody was shit scared they did something. She heard a rumour from Simon, but she didn't know if it was true or not. "Don't mind the kid. I know" Negan grinned at Carl as he looked at the wives, stunned. "Every woman where you're from dresses like they do the books at an auto shop. You're gonna want to look at their titties" Negan grinned, glancing at Lexi, she caught his gaze, before looking at her husband, who happened to be staring at her breasts

"Eyes up here" she warned him, earning a chuckle from Negan, before he turned back to Carl

"It's cool. I won't mind. They won't mind. Knock yourself out" he then turned his attention to Sherry. Her least favourite wife, she didn't know why, but Sherry had an attitude and she wasn't even the first wife or his favourite. Something about her, Lexi didn't like "Can I talk to you for a minute, dear wife? Make yourself comfortable, kid" he instructed the kid, before walking to the bar with Sherry, not trying to over hear their conversation. As he talked with Sherry, Lexi looked at Carl.

"You have some balls, Carl" she told him "People have different ways of running things, but everyone in the Sanctuary is alive because of him. Negan could have killed you, but he chose not to, because he's showing he isn't a monster, he does things for a reason, he sees something in you"

"He nearly made my dad axe off my arm" he commented, both watching Negan move to Amber, as she sat on the leather sofa, Negan sitting opposite on the table.

"Negan wouldn't have done it, he doesn't like killing women and kids, it was just a threat- but it was a threat too extreme"

"He killed my friends" he added

"And how many of our people has your father killed?" she asked "a whole compound of saviours killed in their sleep. You might not want to believe it, but Negan, he's a good man in his own way" she added

"Daryl told me about you once" Carl decided to switch the conversation around. Lexi frowned and glanced at him

"He did? Why?"

"I asked him if he had anyone, said he had his brother, and a girl in his life, the girl ended the engagement, broke his heart"

"Well he was an arsehole, the way he is now, hiding his face with his hair, grumbling when he talked, that's all he did. The spark went" she sighed "I ended it before it got worse, and now I am here, with a man who have given me everything I needed"

"From what I can see, Lexi, he hasn't given you want you really want, otherwise this room wouldn't be filled with half naked women" Damn, she wasn't going to admit, but that hurt. Negan soon stood up from the table chuckling to himself before turning to Sherry

"Did you see that? I wasn't hard on her, even though I am very hard in general. You're an asshole. I know. But the messed-up thing is you like me anyway. You know the truth, just like me" To Lexi's horror, she watched Sherry and Negan move closer together, Sherry looking into Negan's eyes as they gently kissed...more than once. Anger boiled in her body, this is exactly why she didn't like Sherry. Looking down at the floor, she tried to distract herself before she felt a presence beside her, Dwight and Daryl

"Jesus" Lexi mumbled, Negan putting his hand out, to say 'give me a minute'. As he pulled away from his new wife- which Lexi was having a hard time trying not to rip Sherry's hair out? Lexi was jealous, of course she was. She was in love with a man, who treated her like a Queen, but he also treated her like he had mistresses on the side.

Negan chuckled to himself, spotting Daryl holding a tray of grapes, other fruits and a bit of cheese. Little bit of luxury for them, especially on a silver shiny tray. "Carl, will you grab this tray for me?" Carl was about to grab the tray, before Lexi stopped him, she grabbed the tray herself.

"I'll leave you alone with your new favourite wife" she told him, knowing Negan would have to punish her sexually, telling her she was his favourite, as he did most of the time. Turning to Daryl she smirked "How's the throat?" she asked him raising her eyebrow "Probably hasn't improved that ridiculous voice of yours" she smirked turning to Carl "Behave kid" she said walking off towards Negan's room. One, the tray was most likely for Negan. Second, Negan would want a few words with Lexi.

Soon enough the doors opened, Negan and Carl standing in the door way, she heard mumbling when the door was closed, meaning he was having an in-depth conversation with the kid. Negan eyed Lexi as she sat on his bed, the silver full tray on the table.

"You think I was going to eat it all?" she asked leaning back on the bed, using her arms to help her balance, enticing her husband. Turning to Carl, he smiled.

"Speaking of, sit. Let's get started" Negan moved to sit one of the sofa's in the room.

"Started on what?" Carl asked, earning a chuckle from Negan

"I want to get to know you a little better, Carl"

"Why?" Carl asked again

"You ask a lot of questions" Lexi added looking at the kid

"Work it out. You're smart. In fact, I'm gonna tell you just how smart you are, in case you don't already know. See, I'd expect a kid your age to be moping around, not doing a damn thing, except crying about missing the prom. But you, you go on a mission. You find me, you kill two of my men, and you're smart enough to know that I'm not gonna let this slide" Negan chuckled "Ah, I can't I can't do it. It's like talking to a birthday present. You got to take that crap off your face. I want to see what Grandma got me" Lexi frowned what Negan meant before realising Carl had a bandage on his face covering his eye.

"No" Carl told him sternly, gripping his teeth together

"Two men! Two men. Punishment. Do you really want to piss me off?" Negan asked sighing, before he watched Carl starting to remove the bandage, earning a chuckle from Negan "Almost there" he grinned chuckling again "Get that hair out of your face. Let me see" Carl moved his fringe out of his face, revealing the empty scarred eye socket on his face "Christ! That is disgusting; no wonder you cover that up."

"Negan! Jesus, you could be a little more sympathetic you know" Lexi scolded her husband at his attitude from Carl's accident. Standing up from the bed she walked to Negan's personal bar in the corner, pouring Carl a glass of water handing it to him "Just ignore his rude comments, I'm sure my husband wouldn't appreciate it if he was in your situation" she said shaking her head, before sitting down next to Negan "Be nice" Negan chuckled at his wife's protesting, before he continued.

"Have you seen it? I mean, have you looked in the mirror? That is gross as hell. I can see your socket"

"Jesus Christ" Lexi mumbled rubbing her face with her hands

"I want to touch it. Oh, come on. Can I touch it?" Carl shook his head as a 'no'.

"Negan leave him alone, please" she asked looking at Carl "I'm sorry for my husband's rude comments, he doesn't have a filter" Negan sighed in defeat from both Lexi and Carl, sighing in response

"Damn. Holy hell, kid. Look I just It's easy to forget that you're just a kid"

Carl quietly sniffled, Lexi didn't blame him. Leaning over in the sofa, she grabbed some tissues from the bar, handing it to him "Here" she said

"And I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I-"Negan sighed, feeling a little guilty. Was Negan's attitude towards people changing to make him guiltier, or was it something Lexi did to him? "I was just screwing around. Just forget it"

A knock on the door interrupted the moment.

"Come in" Negan sighed as he called out from being disturbed. Opening the door, Fat Joey, or as Lexi liked to call him, Joey. The large sweaty man with dark hair held Lucille in his hands.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but, uh you left Lucille out by the truck" he spoke out holding out the baseball bat

"Seriously? I never do that. I guess a kid firing a machine gun is a little bit of a distraction" he said reaching out to grab his bat "All jokes aside, you look rad as hell. I wouldn't cover that shit up. It may not be a hit with the ladies, but I swear to you, no one is gonna screw with you looking like that" he paused at Carl before turning to Joey "Fat Joseph, did you carry her all the way up here for me?"

"Yes, sir" Joey nodded

"Were you gentle? Were you kind? Uh did you treat her like a lady?" Negan was now just plain teasing the poor man

"Mm, yes. Yes, sir" Joey nodded

"Did you pet her little pussy like a lady?" Negan asked lowly, before laughing at Joey's confused face "I'm just screwing around, man. A baseball bat doesn't have a pussy" he grinned before motioning his head towards Lexi "Now she does" he chuckled, before his face got serious "Get the hell out"

Joey nodded heading to the door.

"Before you go Joey" Lexi stood up and grabbed a vine of grapes, walking over to him "here, a reward for returning Lucille" she smiled "enjoy them, only for you" she winked at him. Believe it or not, Fat Joey was like a little brother to Lexi. He was like a kid. He followed the rules, did everything Negan asked, but yet he was an innocent. As fair as she was concerned, he hadn't killed anyone living, just dead. But most of the time he wandered around with some sort of food. Joey was the kind of guys that girls thought he was cute, because they reminded him of a kid.

"Thank you, Lexi" he smiled leaving with the grape vine, he closed the door behind him, Lexi then turned around to see her husband looking at her.

"He did a good dead, Negan. He returned Lucille didn't he? Proves something, someone you can trust" she added "Plus grapes are healthy" she said walking to the bed, sitting down on it, before her husband turned to Carl again.

"Now, you see? That's what I'm talking about. Men breaking each other's balls. This is the shit your dad's supposed to be teaching you" he sighed before continuing to talk "What do you like to do for fun? You like music? I want you to sing me a song.

"What?" Carl asked confused

"Yeah. You mowed down two of my men with a machine gun. I want something in return for that. Sing me a song" Negan requested. Lexi raised her eyebrow at her husband totally confused at him, before lying on his bed.

"I... I... I... can't think of any"

"Bullshit! What'd your mom used to sing you? What'd your dad play in the car? Start singing"

"Okay, okay."

"Okay. Uh you are my sunshine" Carl started singing as Negan got up from the sofa, holding Lucille firmly in his hands.

"Go on"

"My only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray"

Suddenly Negan let out a grunt as he pretended to use Lucille in the air, exactly like the scene when Negan bashed in Carl's friends in front of his eyes.

"Do not let me distract you, young man"

"You'll never know-"Negan grunted again as he pretended to bash somebody's skull in "dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away" Carl sung with terror and emotion in his tone.

"That's pretty good. Lucille loves being sung to. It's about the only thing she loves more than bashing in brains. Weird, huh? Did your mother sing that to you? Where is she now?" Carl felt silent, sniffling in response. Lexi looked at Negan giving him a look that gave him the sad answer.

"Damn. Dead, huh? You see it happen?" Negan asked, Carl sniffled again before answering

"I shot her before it could"

"Damn, no wonder you're a little serial killer in the making. That was an example of breaking balls, by the way. Come on, kid. Get up. It should be ready"

"What should be ready?"

"The iron." Negan simply answered. Lexi sat up from the bed, raising her eyebrow at Negan, before standing up from the bed, looking at Carl motioning him to leave the room with them both.

"You're gonna be fine" she told him.

The three of them entered the furnace room, seeing people gathering around on their knees, Mark, Amber's ex and little affair tied to the chair in the middle of the room. Negan turned to Carl.

"Hold that for me" he asked Carl before turning to his people "You know the deal. What's about to happen is gonna be hard to watch. I don't want to do it. I wish I could just ignore the rules and let it slide, but I can't, why?" he asked his people.

"The rules keep us alive" they responded

"That is right. We survive. We provide security to others" Negan glanced at Lexi, those few words meaning the world to her. Lexi winked at her husband before he continued with his speech "We bring civilization back to this world. We are the Saviours. But we can't do that without rules. Rules are what make it all work. I know it's not easy. But there's always work. There is always a cost. Here, if you try to skirt it, if you try to cut that corner" he chuckled "then it is the iron for you, on your feet" Negan then turned to Dwight "D" he simply spoke the initial, as Dwight handed the large glove to Negan, as he put the glove on, Dwight used a large poker to grab the very old traditional iron from the furnace, allowing Negan to use the glove to grab it "Mark I'm sorry. But it is what it is" he said slowly pressing the iron to Mark's face, watching his skin burn against the hot iron. Lexi glanced at Carl as he widened his eye trying to look away.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" she mumbled crossing her arms, as she watched Amber burst out crying. She shouldn't have taken liberty of Negan. And yet Negan forgave her, she didn't understand that. Was this revenge for Mark or Amber? Either way, it was more steps towards Amber wanting out, meaning Lexi got more of Negan.

As Mark screamed in pain from the iron, Negan chuckled "Ah, that wasn't so bad, now, was it? Jesus. He pissed himself. Clean that up" he instructed Daryl "Doc, I'm all done. Do your thing. Well, the pussy passed out. But it's settled we're square. Everything is cool. Let Mark's face be a daily reminder to him and to everyone else that the rules matter. I hope that we all learned something today, because I don't ever want to have to do that again" he said putting the iron away before heading towards Carl and his first wife, grinning "Some crazy shit, huh? You probably think I'm a lunatic. Come on. Let's go figure out what to do with you"

The three of them headed out of the building, towards the courtyard. Negan opened the door letting the bright sunshine hit their faces. Everyone turned to see who opened the door, before continuing their work.

"Can I wrap up my face now?" Carl asked

"No, you absolutely cannot"

"Why the hell not?!" Carl shouted angrily at Negan. Negan chuckled turning to his wife

"Look at this badass. You can't because I'm not done with you. And I like looking at your disgusting, rad-ass, badass eye, so it's staying out. What? You got something to say?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Why haven't you killed me? Or my dad or Daryl?" Carl asked

"Daryl is gonna make a good soldier for me. You see, he thinks he's holding it together but you saw it. Your dad? He's already getting me great stuff. You, on the other hand well, we shall see. It's more productive to break you. More fun, too. You thinking that's stupid? I'm thinking we're different. Mm. You're a smart kid. What do you think I should do? You know I can't let you go. So, do I kill you? Iron your face? Chop off your arm? Tell me. What do you think?" he asked Carl

"I think you should jump out the window to save me the trouble of killing you" Carl told him spitting venom

"Why does everybody want to kill each other?" Lexi asked herself out loud "Why can't we get along?"

"Oh! Now, there is the kid that impressed the hell out of me"

"I think you're not saying what you're gonna do to me because you're not going to do anything. If you knew us, if you knew anything, you would kill us. But you can't" Carl told him angry, he definitely was Rick's son

"Where did this attitude come from?" she asked her husband "it's like he's flipped a switch"

"Hoo. Maybe you're right. Maybe I can't" he chuckled before clasping his hands together "Let's go for a ride, kid"

"Negan where are you going?" she asked him

"Alexandria, gotta return the kid" he said

"I'm coming with you" she told him "And I'm not taking no as an answer, I need to make sure you return the kid alive, you need a possible alibi, plus I'm not staying here after what happened without you, you promised me" she told him crossing her arms, this girl was not budging. "Please...I would be forever grateful" she walked towards her husband, placing her hands on his chest "pretty please baby" she asked pouting, her right hand trailing down his chest, resting her hands on his belt. Negan sighed before nodding

"Fine, you owe me baby girl" he growled sexually

"Of course, hands, mouth, tits, pussy, whatever the king requests" she winked before turning to Carl "let's get you in the van" she told him, guiding Carl to the truck

"So you just offer your body to get what you want?" he asked

"I'm the first wife, the Queen, I get want I want, sometimes it takes a little persuasion, plus after Negan's actions and words today, he'll be begging to have me all night. A win, win. I get what I want, he gets to blow his load" she told him getting into the driver's seat.

"Daryl! You seem worried, so I'm taking the kid home" Negan told him getting into the passenger side, Carl in the middle

"If you do anything to him-"Daryl mumbled

"Dwight! Daryl needs a time-out"

"Put him back in his box for a while" Dwight told him, before Lexi started the engine and drove off out of the sanctuary being followed by several other trucks.

Soon they arrived in Alexandria, and Carl was leading them up to a house, which Negan and Lexi guessed was Rick's house. As the three of them stood on the porch, Carl knocked on the door, revealing a large lady, with dark hair and small glasses.

"- Carl, where's"

"- Enid's fine" Carl assured her

"Great, great, great, great, great, great! Where's Rick?" he asked as he entered the house. Lexi looked around, she had never actually been in the house before, and she didn't want to leave.

"Uh, I - I'm just –"The woman stuttered, seeing the figure of Negan

"Don't care, where's Rick?" he asked

"Um, out scavenging for you"

"Cool. I'll wait"

"Um he went out pretty far. They might not be back today. We're running really low on everything. We're practically starving here. Starving? You? By 'practically', you mean 'not really'."

"Negan don't be an arsehole, do you have to do that?" she asked, before the woman burst out crying. Negan chuckled to himself.

"Really? You people seriously don't have a sense of humour" he sighed again, feeling a pan of guilt hit him "Excuse me. What's your name again?"

"Olivia"

"Right, Olivia. I am sorry for having been so rude to you just now. And it looks like I'm gonna be here for a while, awaiting your fearless leader's return. And if you'd like I think it would be enjoyable to screw your brains out. I mean, if, you know, you're agreeable to it"

Olivia looked suddenly angry and quickly slapped Negan across the face, the sound of the slap echoing the room. Lexi tried to stop herself from laughing, but instead smirked.

"You deserved that" she mumbled

"I am about 50% more into you now. Just saying'" he shrugged before chuckling. Lexi had noticed one of Negan's personality consisted of him chuckling a lot. He was a joker."All right, well, I'm just gonna put my feet up and wait for my stuff to get here. Olivia would you be a lamb and make us a little lemonade? Now, I know I left you all some of that good powdered stuff"

"Well, I'm supposed to be with-"Negan cut the woman off

"Make it. Take your time. Make it good. All right, kid! Take me on the grand tour" Negan grinned turning to Carl.

"I'll stay here, I gotta make sure she's okay, though from that slap, she's better from okay" she smirked, watching her husband walk off with Carl as his tour guide. Lexi looked at Olivia "I seem to do this a lot, but I feel like it's my responsibility for saying it. I'm sorry for what Negan said" she told her "He doesn't know what the limit is" she said "do you want some help?" she asked.

"No it's okay, I'll get someone to get the lemonade" Olivia told her heading out of the door.

Lexi decided to do her own tour, as she entered the living room, it looked like this house hadn't even experienced the shit outside the gate. The door opened, and Olivia returned from outside.

"Are all the houses like this?" she asked

"Yes" Olivia simply answered, walking to the kitchen. Lexi followed, the kitchen was a second home to her, either due to her cooking ability from her Italian side, or because she liked eating and never put on the weight. Olivia grabbed a pan from below the sink and filled it up with water, putting it on the stove. She then opened the cupboard to grab the sugar.

Negan soon returned from downstairs...with a toddler. A child, something she was desperate for.

"Rick seems to be holding something secret...sister?" she asked Carl

"Yes" he said

"What's her name?" she asked

"Judith"

"Pretty name for a pretty girl" she smiled at the girl's curly locks. She then looked at Negan, before turning her attention to Olivia preparing the lemonade. Negan then walked out to the porch out the front with the siblings. Lexi walked with them, but stood by the door, watching Negan talk to Judith, while Carl sat beside them both.

This was the first time Lexi saw Negan with a child. Aside from some parents and pregnant women at the sanctuary, this was the first toddler to be held by Negan. A warm feeling spread through her heart, she wasn't going to deny it, Lexi was falling more and more in love with Negan. Maybe this was her turn to ask Negan to get her pregnant. But she knew he would never do it.

"Oh, this little girl is precious" he grinned before a shocked Alexandria walked beside the house, surprised to see Negan "Hey, neighbour. Why don't you come by later? We might grill out" he chuckled "Oh, I like it here. Mm-hmm. I might just have to stay here. You know, I was thinking about what you said earlier, Carl. Maybe it is stupid keeping you and your dad alive. I mean, why am I trying so hard? Maybe I should just bury you both down in one of those flower beds. Huh?" he asked chuckling "And then I could just settle into the suburbs. What do you think about that?"

Credit to springfieldspringfield for providing me with the script to The Walking Dead. Without them I couldn't provide 99% accuracy for the characters lines.


	12. TWELVE

Lexi and Negan had made their self comfortable in Rick's house in Alexandria. Taking a tour, Negan playing with Judith, and Lexi making sure Olivia didn't shit her pants every five minutes from Negan's intimidating words, or looks.

Lexi stood in the bathroom door way, Carl holding Judith on his lap as they sat on the toilet lid, while Negan stood in the mirror, his cheeks, jaw line, chin and below his nose covered in shaving cream, the blade on the sink.

Carl's eyes glanced at the blade, before Lexi shifted slightly to get his attention, once Carl's eye shot at Lexi; she shook her head to warn him. Negan soon picked up the blade and started shaving.

"Against the grain, kid, always against the grain" Negan smirked as the peppered scruff on his face slowly piled up in the sink. Negan's face was soon baby skin smooth.

"You look like a different person" she grinned to herself "It's hot, makes you look younger" she teased grabbing the towel and cleaning the rest of the foam off his face, once his face was clear, she leaned in and kissed him softly "I can't wait to feel it between my thighs" She winked "Come on I'm hungry" she told him leading them out of the bathroom and downstairs to the kitchen.

Soon Negan was in an apron, stirring the pot of spaghetti Bolognese.

"You should cook for me more often" she told him

"And why's that angel" he asked

"Because for desert I would give you something amazing" she winked "which I won't say outloud because there are children present" she added glancing at Carl and Judith, and Olivia standing by the door.

"Maybe I should take you up on that offer" he winked, grinning. He leaned in, holding up the wooden spoon, sniffing it before taking a taste. "Ah. Damn, that smells good. Mmm! Want a taste?" he asked Carl before chuckling as Carl denied it "Okay"

The sound of the door opened, as Olivia disappeared to deal with whoever turned up on the door, they exchanged a brief conversation, before Olivia returned with the powdered lemonade.

After the dinner was finally complete, and the lemonade was made, they all sat down at the table. Negan at the head of the table, Lucille on another chair, beside Olivia holding a sleeping Judith, an empty chair for Rick at the other end, Carl beside and Lexi beside her husband and the kid.

Negan clicked his tongue before speaking "We're gonna need another setting" he said. A few minutes went by; Negan was getting frustrated, sighing "I'm not waiting for your dad anymore. I don't know where the hell he is, but Lucille is hungry. Carl, pass the rolls. Please" Negan asked kindly, before Carl handed over the basket to Negan, soon they all tucked in.

"Okay that was the most decent meal we have had for a long time" Lexi spoke out as she cleared her plate, holding her bloated stomach "and I thought I was the best chef at the Sanctuary, I have competition" she smiled at her husband "Might have to burn the calories off later" she told him smirking before hearing her good friend, Arat, raising her eyebrow. "Want me to see what's going on?" she asked

"I will" he said standing up from the table.

"No" Arat spoke out, standing on the porch stairs, talking to a man with a glass bottle of bourbon.

"I just want to talk to him" he told her

"I said no" Arat warned him. Negan opened the front door seeing Arat and a brunette standing there.

"Don't be an asshole, Arat. Let the man pass" he grinned "Oh, crap. Is that for me?" he asked motioning at the whiskey bottle

"We haven't officially met. I'm Spencer Monroe"

"Hi." Negan simply spoke before inviting Spencer up to the house.

As Negan sat out on the porch with Spencer drinking a glass of whiskey, Lexi stood in the door way.

"Running water, air conditioning, a housewarming gift?" he breathed in sharply before continuing "That settles it. I am getting myself a vacation home here"

"Cheers to that" Spencer agreed clinking their glasses together

"Mm. Mmm. Oh, that is good. You know, the only thing missing is a pool table" Negan added, turning his head and glancing at his wife standing in the door way, a smirk appearing on his face. Oh yes, she remembered the many times kicking everyone out of the entertainment room, when she lost a game of 8 ball, before he soon bent her over the table, and pounded the table so hard, he pocketed some of the balls. "Nothing better than a good game of 8 ball."

"The house across the street has one in the garage" Spencer told him, pointing to the garage across the street.

"Oh, Spencer, you may just be my new best friend" Negan chuckled at him "Such a nice day, though - too nice to be cooped up inside some garage, don't you think? Yeah. Oh, I got a better idea" Negan stood up, before Lexi saw a truck enter Alexandria

"Enjoy your game, I will go see what they have, Rick might be back" she told him walking over to her husband, kissing his cheek, before stroking the smooth skin "I'm loving this new look...try not to kill him" she told him "And we are so having a game of 8 ball when we get home" she told winking as she walked off towards the truck.

"Not bad" Gary spoke out as they grabbed the boxes from the truck, the supplies Rick and Aaron got from their supply run.

"We had to go out pretty far" Aaron confirmed

"What the hell's this? Congrats for winning. But you still lose? You leave us a little love note?" Laura asked grabbing the piece of paper with a middle finger on the paper

"No, I just – "Aaron protested, chuckling kindly, which was the wrong move"I mean - We wouldn't, obviously – "

"Wait" David stopped his words

"What?" Aaron asked

"Did you just say it's obvious?" he asked Aaron pinning him to the truck, before colliding his fist into his stomach.

"Ohh! We didn't do that" Aaron protested against them, telling them they were innocent

"It's not about the damn note!" David shouted kicking him to the floor. Rick walked over to try and stop it before Gary stood in front of him, stopping his path.

"Hey. Don't. Run along to Negan, Rick" he warned him

"Ohh!" Aaron blew out a breath from another kick to the stomach

"But your friend here - he's got no place to be" Gary told him, before Aaron grunted again

"You - back up!" Laura shouted cocking her gun at Rick, soon Lexi rushed over.

"What the fuck is going on?" she asked looking at David "Stop kicking him" she warned him "We are guests here, don't fuck that up, and for once Negan is the good guy right now" she told him "What happened?" she asked them "Laura put the gun down please" she asked the blonde with the tight bun and some weird tattoo on her neck. Laura sighed before putting her gun down from Rick's face. "Tell me why you are beating him up?" she asked

"They left a note for us" Laura said holding it up. Lexi looked at the note and raised her eyebrow.

"And you think they did this?" she asked "Rick, did you write this?" she asked

"No we didn't, we just grabbed all the boxes from the boat" he told her

"Okay, thank you for explaining" she told him before looking at the Saviors "For all we know who ever had the supplies wrote this note, meaning they are innocent. Why would they write this threatening note and fuck everything up? You really think they want a beating?" she asked them "So far Rick has done everything Negan has asked, and from what he looks like, he's gone through hell and back again, so why write the note?" she asked again "they wouldn't risk fucking everything up, especially when it involves their lives on a life line" she asked "Get him up from the floor and get everything off the truck and into our truck" Lexi told them, the 2 male saviors looking at her not moving "that's a fucking order, you wanna tell Negan why you fucked this up for him? Being here? He's having a nice time, don't make him regret making you one of this best men" she advised "move" she ordered them, before turning to look at Rick "you're welcome by the way" she added. He nodded in thanks, before Lexi walked off.

"I could never do this with Rick. He would just be standing there, scowling, giving me that annoying side-eye he gives me" Negan took the pool stick from one of the saviors, as some of the Alexandrians walked over.

"That's actually what I came to see you about. I want to talk to you about Rick" Spencer told him grabbing his own pool stick. Negan breathed in sharply, grabbing the blue little cube, rubbed it on the end of the stick, before taking aim.

"All right. Talk to me, Spencer. Talk to me about Rick" Negan told him, before glancing at his wife returning to his location to watch him play pool. She walked over to Negan and whispered in his ear.

"Everything is good, Rick is back, just unloading the truck, just had a little disagreement, but I sorted it" she told him, kissing his cheek before standing back and watching the two men play.

"I get what you're trying to do here, what you're trying to build" Spencer continued not wanting to interrupt Negan and his first wife "I'm not saying I agree with your methods, but I get it. You're building a network. You're making people contribute for the greater good. It makes sense. But you should know that Rick Grimes has a history of not working well with others" Negan moved around to the other side of the table.

"Mm" Negan aimed the stick with the white ball before sending the white ball off, clacking against the others.

"Is that so?" Negan asked

"Rick wasn't the original leader here. My mom was. She was doing a really good job of it. Then she died, not long after Rick showed up - same with my brother, same with my dad"

"So, everything was peachy here for - what - years? And then Rick shows up, and suddenly, you're an orphan? That is the saddest story I've ever heard. Good thing for you he's not in charge anymore"

"Doesn't matter. His ego's out of control. He'll find a way to screw things up, to try and do things his way, to take over. That's what he did with my mom. That's what he'll do again" Spencer explained taking his shot

"What exactly are you proposing be done about that?" Negan asked the man

"I am my mother's son. I can be the leader she was. That's what this place needs. That's what you need"

"So I should put you in charge - that's what you're saying? We'd be much better off" Spencer took aim again, as Negan looked at him smirking.

"My heart's still beating, right?" Negan asked patting over his heart "You know, I'm thinking, Spencer. I'm thinking how Rick threatened to kill me, how he clearly hates my guts. But he is out there right now, gathering shit for me to make sure I don't hurt any of the fine people that live here. He is swallowing his hate and getting-"Negan chuckled "shit done. That takes guts. And then there's you The guy who waited for Rick to be gone so he could sneak over and talk to me to get me to do his dirty work, so he could take Rick's place. So I got to ask - if you wanna take over, why not just kill Rick yourself and just take over?" Negan asked him, his threatening tone taking over.

"What? No, no. I didn't - I don't - You know what I'm thinking?" Spencer panicked

"'Cause I have a guess" he said leaning in and whispering into Spencer's ear "It's because you got no guts" Negan quickly drew out his long thick shiny blade, plunging it into Spencer's stomach. Spencer gasped, before he groaned from the pain and shock. Negan then drew the knife along his stomach, slicing him right open, and his intestines pouring out.

"Jesus Christ! Negan!" Lexi protested. This was a first time she had ever seen this happen, she was a fan of gory horror movies, but this was a little too much.

"Ohh! Ohh. How embarrassing. There they are. They were inside you the whole time. You did have guts. I've never been so wrong in my whole life! Now, someone oughta get up here and clean this mess up. Oh. Anyone want to finish the game? C'mon. Anybody? Anybody? C'mon" Negan smirked as Spencer fell on the floor, holding his guts in his hands, blood splattered on Negan's baby soft face. "I was winning!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, a gun went off. All eyes turned to Rosita, her gun aimed at Negan, her eyes widened, she missed.

"Shit! What the shit?! Shit! You just - You tried to kill me?! You shot Lucille! She got in the way." Arat quickly grabbed Rosita, sending her to the floor, discarding her gun. Lexi rushed over standing beside her husband, she needed to see for herself that he was okay, and he was, slightly. Lexi looked around and picked up the casing from the bullet, handing it to Negan. "What is this? What is this? This little bad boy made from scratch? Look at those crimps. This was homemade. You may be stupid, darlin', but you showed some real ingenuity here. Arat, move that knife up out on that girl's face. Lucille's beautiful, smooth surface is never gonna look the same, so why should yours?! Unless, unless you tell me who made this" he questioned Rosita

"It was me. I made it" she protested

"You see, now I just think you're lying. And are you lying to me now?! Such a shame. Arat's gonna have to cut up that pretty face" Arat leaned her blade in, giving Rosita a clean straight deep wound on her cheek, that would leave a scar. "One more try"

"It was me" Negan chuckled at the girl's response

"Oh! You are such a badass! Fine. Have it your way. Arat Kill somebody." Negan ordered

"No. It was me! No!" Arat aimed the gun and shot her gun, sending Olivia to the floor. Carl quickly checked on Olivia, she was dead.

"You could have shot somebody else Negan, Olivia was innocent" she told him, clearly upset. She liked Olivia, she looked after the little girl, and she was innocent.

"We had an agreement!" Rick shouted out as he joined the group.

" Rick! Look, everybody, it's Rick. Ah, your people are making me lose my voice doing' all this yelling. Rick how about a "thank you"? I mean, look, I know we started this relationship with me beating the holy shit out of your friends, and because of that, we're never gonna sit around and braid each other's hair or share our deepest, darkest secrets, but how about a little credit? I just bent over backwards to show you how reasonable I am. Your kid - he hid in one of my trucks and machine-gunned a bunch of my men down, and I brought him home, safe and sound, and I fed him spaghetti" he told Rick, Rick turned around shocked at Carl as he stood beside Olivia's dead body, Negan grinning "Another one of your people - well, he wanted me to kill you and put him in charge. I took him out for you. And another one, here - she shot Lucille, trying to kill me just now, so I gave you one less mouth to feed. And by looking at her - that mouth did some major damage" Lexi frowned and slapped his leather arm

"Negan too far, Jesus" she sighed, shocked over what happened. Today went from good to shit in a few seconds.

"Now, personally, I wouldn't have picked her to be the one to go, but Arat" he said looking at his favourite female savoir, sighing, "- I don't know - didn't trust her"

"Your shit's waiting for you at the gate. Just go" Rick told him kindly annoyed

"Sure thing, Rick right after I find the guy or gal that made this bullet. Arat?" Negan asked, Arat pointing her gun at the Alexandria's

"It was me!" Rosita called out

"No, it wasn't" The man with the bullet, crying like a baby spoke out "It was me. It was only me"

"You?" Negan asked confused

The man started breathing quickly "It required one spent casing, one four-holed turret reloader, powder, one funnel for the powder –"

"Shut up. I believe you"

"It's always the quiet ones" Lexi mumbled to her husband "looks like he is gonna shit his pants" Negan breathed in deeply before holding up Lucille, now with a bullet hole in her.

"Lucille, give me strength" he sighed "I'm gonna be relieving you of your bullet maker, Rick - that and whatever you left for me at the front gate. And however much you scavenged, it's not good enough, because you're still in a serious, serious hole after today. Let's move out!" Negan ordered, the savoir taking the mullet man to their truck, before Rosita protested on the floor, crying

"No! No, no! Please, just take me! No!

"Rick, I ain't gonna lie - your kitchen is a goddamn mess" Negan chuckled "I'll see you next time" Negan grabbed Lexi's hand before walking off "Now we have a pool game to play, angel" he smirked

Somehow Negan always knew how to make Lexi forget quickly "As much as what happened still shocks me, and I don't appreciate Olivia being killed, which I will tell Arat how upset I am with her, you always know how to cheer me up" she smirked

"Anything for my first wife" he winked as they departed Alexandria.


	13. THIRTEEN

So sorry for the wait, we lost out CD ROM of office.

The gate doors of the sanctuary peeled open, inviting the King and his warriors back into the compound, after leaving a dead gutted Spencer at Alexandria. Negan did Rick a favour, but Rick would never see it like that. As the trucks drove in over the dirty sand, the trucks came to a halt. Negan's passenger side door opened as he got out, holding out his hand for Lexi, taking it, she stepped down from the truck onto the dirt.

"Glad to be home, Angel?" Negan asked his first wife

"After all that, yes. But you know what I really want to do right now?" she asked him

"Enlighten me, Angel"

"I want a game of pool with you" she smirked. "I fancy a game with you, that's all"

"Is that all, Angel? Sure, there isn't another reason you want to play pool, because I've realised, all the games we have played, I end up bending you over the pool table in the end" he smirked his signature smile.

Lexi shrugged at him "Though I don't see you complaining about that" she winked before the truck doors rolled open, revealing Laura, and a Eugene with his face covered, with some Saviors in the back. As Laura got out, she dragged Eugene out and removed his clothed bag from over his face, revealing his red eyes, wet face and wobbling lip. He was a little baby with a mullet haircut. Negan put his arms out to welcome Eugene to his new home, but Lexi couldn't help but glance down as he lifted his arms up, his white t-shirt lifting showing the trail of hair, trailing down hidden by his trousers. "I will meet you in the pool room, don't keep me waiting" she told him

"Trust me, Angel, I wouldn't dream of it, make sure everyone get's lost and no one enters"

"Sure, thing boss" she winked as she walked into the Sanctuary building, walking down the halls, seeing some of the Saviors having fun in the pool room. She then spotted Arat by the pool table. "Hey Arat, need a favour" she asked her good friend.

"What's the favour?" she asked

"I need the pool room cleared for me and Negan, we are going to play pool" she informed her, but Arat's face turned into a smirk.

"Pool with you and Negan never ends in a finished game"

"Oh! Actually, it did once, I won" she grinned "Though my win was to have him all week, that never happened…Rick tends to distract, Negan" she sighed

"Well let's say, I hope once this is all over, we can go back to whatever it was like, I can't even remember" she admitted.

"It will one day. Rick needs to remember, he started this war, not Negan. Negan wants to finish it" she added. Arat nodded before turning to the other Saviors "Clear out! The boss wants this room by his self" she called out. The Saviors stopped whatever they were doing and headed straight out of the room. Of course, they knew exactly what would happen.

"I hope you win" she smiled as she headed out of the room.

"Oh Arat, do me another favour? Just check on Clara" she asked "Tell her I will come and see her later, tell her about today" Arat simply nodded, headed off to Clara's room.

Lexi turned to the pool table and started sorted the balls out, putting them in the right position, while grabbing two pool sticks and the blue cube.

"You know your balls" Negan spoke as he leaned against the door, his arms crossed, his leather jacket gone, just his white t-shirt that had unspeakable effects on Lexi's core.

"That's one hell of a pick-up line" she told him laughing before giving him his pool stick as he entered the room. "Is Eugene settling in?" she asked him

"After he stopped blabbing like an adult baby with a funky hair style, he calmed down" he explained

"Yeah…what is with that hairstyle?" she asked him "He does know we are in the 21st century right?"

"He obviously is stuck in that century" he told her "So Angel, what happens if either of us wins?" he asked

"Oh! Talking about that cheater"

"And how am I a cheater?" he asked as he walked towards her smirking. She wanted to make a remark, but decided against it, it would just cause another meltdown for her.

"I won last time, my prize was to have you all week, but I didn't. As I recall, I had you 4 days, Amber, Tanya and Frankie had you the other days"

"Shit, really?" he asked looking slightly ashamed of himself "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked

"I think we all know, when I say something regarding the wives, my emotions mix with my words, and then another argument is caused" she admitted "You were happy, I didn't want to ruin that"

"But you weren't happy. I promised you a prize, and I didn't fulfil it, and I am sorry about that Angel, I truly am" he said. His leather gloved hand, gently touched the bottom of her chin before tilting her head up. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her plump lips, before pulling away "I promise you, if you win, I will give you you're prize…two weeks of me"

Lexi was stunned at his offer, but she wasn't going to say no. "Deal" she told him "And if you win?" she asked him. Negan looked at her as he thought, before he smirked.

"You are going to blow me, morning, afternoon, evening and night, four times a day, for a week" he told her

"So basically, you want me for a week?" she asked

"Maybe" he said. Which meant no. He would get blow jobs off from Lexi, and probably a hand job from the other wives, or a sensual erotic massage from Frankie, as she recently discovered some sensual massage oils in Negan's bathroom.

"Okay, deal" she told him "and if again, you decide to not give me, my prize, you can suffer without me for a week, no oral, hand jobs, no vaginal sex, no sex to do with me, and I won't do my daily training for the Saviors" she told him as she crossed her arms.

"Damn you are demanding"

"You make me demanding" she added. Negan chuckled his signature haunting chuckle before nodding "It's a done deal" he said "Are we going to play?" he asked. Lexi nodded and put her hand out to play, Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" she put her hand out in a rock position, Negan a scissor position. "I win" she told him. Getting in position, she positioned the white ball in front of the block and stripe coloured pool balls. Using her pool stick, she aimed and fired, breaking the balls, not putting any in the pockets "Damn" she sighed

"Nice try honey" he winked, before aiming for a block colour, pocketing it "I'm block" he told her. He then aimed and fired for another sending it into a pocket. He smirked at her, making her eyes roll. He aimed and fire again, but missing it by a cm.

Lexi looked at the balls and walked to the other side to where Negan was standing, bending over the table, she made sure her arse was in the right position to rub up against his crotch. As she aimed, she fired and pocketed a striped ball. Grinning proudly to herself she moved away from Negan, hearing a small breath escape his mouth, before she bent over and aimed and fired, but missing the ball "shit" she sighed.

As the game continued to go on, the sexual tension in the air was getting bigger and bigger, as well as the rock in Negan's trousers. Lexi had a few stripe balls left to pocket. She picked the one she wanted, and aimed, before feeling her body being touched, more specifically her crotch, throwing her off guard. Negan's hand had decided to glide his hand along her crotch.

"You're cheating" she told him "You're distracting me" she added

"You've been distracting me this whole game, bending over, rubbing against me"

"I've no idea what you are talking about" she told him, feeling his hand rub faster, a small moan escaping her mouth.

"Even though you are wearing jeans, I can feel the warmth…fuck this game, it's a draw, we both win" he said as he quickly rounded his hand to her button and flies of her jeans, dealing with those before pulling the material down. Biting his lip as her lace underwear – Negan's weakness, he slapped her arse, erupting a gasp from her mouth.

"Close the door" she told him, the pool room door open.

"I might want someone to walk past, showing them you're mine, pounding from behind" he smirked. His hands went to his belt, pulling it from his trousers and throwing it to the ground, before yanking down his jeans and boxers, a sound of relief escaping from his mouth. Before she knew it, Negan was inside of her.

The pool table started shaking, the pool balls dancing around on the green material, moans, gasps and groans escaping their mouths. Lexi could hear Negan grunting. He was like an animal when he did her from behind, possessive. As they were distracted, a savior walked past the door, before walking back to double check what he saw, before retreating.

"Keep going" Lexi called out grabbing a pool ball and gripping onto it, harshly dragging it along the green carpet. Negan's skin started slapping against hers, before he pulled out, he then turned her around and lifted her onto the table.

"I want to see your face when you come" he told her before entering her once again, her body flopping onto the pool table surface. Gripping onto the edge of the table, she felt the table move again. Soon enough her walls tightened, Negan twitched, their screams from their orgasms echoed the Sanctuary halls. As their heavy breathing took over, they both stood up straight and got dressed. "Do me a favour, Angel" he asked

"What?" she asked doing her flies up.

"Check on the wives, I am going to check on Daryl" he said.

"If I must" she agreed "so who won?" she asked him

"It was a draw, which means we both win"

"Or both lose" she added

"And which one do you want?" he asked smirking

"Win" she told him

"I thought so. Starting from tonight Angel" he winked and spanked her arse as she left the room, heading to the bar room where the wives would drink, read and gossip, or just being plan lazy.

Opening the door, they looked startled, but relieved it was only Lexi. She looked around and counted each wife…but missing one. Sherry.

"Frankie, where's Sherry?" she asked

"I haven't seen her all day" the fiery red headed girl spoke

"Tanya? Amber? Have you seen her?" she asked. Both shook their heads.

"She was in here once earlier, and then left, that was hours ago. Haven't seen her since" Tanya confirmed. Grabbing her walkie talkie from her jeans she pressed the button. "Anyone got eyes on Sherry?" she asked through the device. Soon replies came through all saying no. "Shit" she sighed before eyeing the wives "If any of you know where she is, you better say something, the boss won't like this" she told them

"Why are you so worried? One less wife, I thought you would be happy about that?" Frankie asked. If it wasn't obvious, Lexi didn't like Frankie. Frankie massaged her husband, and now with oils, the red head liked to rub it in.

"Negan's happiness is all that matters to me, as long as he happy, I notice that you don't shit your pants when you see him" she smirked as she left the bar room. "Arat, it's Lexi, meet me by Sherry's room" she called out through the walkie talkie.

"On my way" she said.

Lexi soon came to Sherry's room, which was previously her sister's, whom she shared with another wife. Opening the door, she saw the place trashed, stuff taken. Arat soon joined her.

"Shit" Arat mumbled "Think she did a runner?" she asked

"Maybe. Is Dwight still here?" she asked

"Yeah, apparently Daryl has gone missing, so he's thrown Dwight in a cell" Arat informed.

"Really?" Lexi asked surprised "So Daryl has escaped, Sherry has left, Dwight is in a cell…"

"Any word on Sherry?" Negan spoke through the walkie talkie. Grabbing her own she spoke through.

"Her room is trashed, stuff of hers is gone…she is gone Negan" she announced.

Negan has called, Arat, Lexi and some other Saviors to greet Eugene outside.

Opening the steel door, she saw Negan standing with the others, Arat following behind her.

"We'll send Simon over to take a peak, sort of good-cop this thing first, see how far we get" Negan spoke to another savior, before a smirk appeared on his face "You managing to walk angel?" he asked

"Maybe you try harder" she smirked, before Laura came into view with Eugene.

"There he is. Man, of the hour! Come on over here, big fella. Don't be rude, asshole. Say hello" Negan instructed him

"H-H-Hello" Eugene stuttered out

"You got a name, asshole?" Lexi slapped Negan's arm at his cruel nickname for Eugene.

"Eugene"

"Now us. Who are you?" he used Lucille to point to a savior to get a response

"I'm Negan"

" I'm Negan"

"I'm Negan"

He then turned to face his first wife, smiling "I'm Negan, even if I am a female" she joked

"Well, Eugene I know you remember Lucille. Now, you see this right here? You might have to get really close. That, my friend, is the bullet you made. Now, under normal circumstances, I'd be showing you that real close over and over again" Negan clicked his tongue, while Eugene breathing had change to a shuddering tone. "But, Eugene, see, all I really want to know is if you are a smarty-pants. You know things? Answer the question"

"I - I am, indeed, a smarty-pants. I taught myself to cast bullets. I found a - found a machine shop with the necessary I-I read a lot, and, um although my - even though my memory is not considered eidetic, I don't skim and I don't scrimp. If knowledge is dropped, I do, indeed, pick it up" Negan chuckled in response.

"Oh, you really are just some asshole"

"Negan don't be mean, you don't get someone like this every day" she told her husband

"N-No. I'm not. I have PhDs in biochemistry, as well as immunology and microbiology, and I've completed my doctorate, which makes me a doctor.

Prior to the collapse, I was part of a 10-person team at the Human Genome Project, working under Dr. T. Brooks Ellis to weaponize diseases to fight weaponized diseases. Fire with, uh you know-fire. Well, see, interdepartmental drinks were – "

"I'm getting a headache from all this information in 30 seconds" Lexi groaned. Negan stopped his blabbing on. Not only did he have a weird hairstyle, but he knew how to talk.

"Uh-huh. All right, Dr. Smarty-pants. You ought to be able to crack this without breaking a sweat. You see, I have a lot of free labour here at the fence - living dead pricks that help keep the riffraff out. Problem is, they don't keep" All heads turned to the walker pit, a walker falling apart from waist, it's warm guts spilling out. "They fall apart. Like that poor sack of pile of shit there. So, Dr. Smarty-pants, how do we keep them on their feet?"

"Uh" Eugene seemed he didn't have an answer, earning a sigh from the boss. "You, um smelt on the regs, correct? I saw that among the legacy equipment on the floor that you possess an operational smelter"

"And?" Negan asked

"You already possess the means to resolve your issue. Step one, melt down scrap metal. Step two, pour it over the compromised walker as they are in contact with the chain link. The liquid metal will harden both maintaining bodily integrity for the walker as well as affixing them to the fence. Bonus points for covering their head and protecting them from head trauma from hostiles and calamities" Eugene explained.

"God damn! If that isn't the coolest thing I've ever heard in my life! Not only is that practical, it is just bad-ass! Whoa" Negan applauded Eugene and his brain.

"Shit why didn't I think about that? We did shouldering or smouldering, what ever it is called back in school. May be blonde, but I have brains" she added looking at her husband "Maybe next time" she smiled before looking at Eugene "Impressive"

"Look at you, Dr. Smarty-pants. Did Rick have you doing this kind of valuable stuff for him?" Eugene shook his head as a no signal "Oh. His loss, our gain. I feel like I need to give you some kind of signing bonus here"

"Uh, w-well, I wa- I was gifted these pickles" Eugene shifted the jar of pickles in his arms, Negan chuckled in response.

"Ahh. No. As a token of my gratitude, I'm gonna send you over a few of my wives to your apartment tonight, show you a good time. Now, I don't think I have to worry about this. But who knows how truly smart you are? No sex. That is a grave no-no. However, you can have a little dinner, some drinks, share a few laughs. There is nothing like beautiful women that smell good to make you feel human again" He glanced at Lexi, she winked at him "I'm sure he will have a blast" she told him sarcastically. The wives were boring, literally. They acted bored most of the time.

"D-D-Did you say "wives," meaning plural?"

"Hell yes, I did"

"That doesn't include me does it?" she asked her husband. She didn't know if she could handle his scientific talk for hours. Though Tanya might like it.

"Of course not. We have a deal to fulfil" he smirked at her turning back to Eugene "What does Dr. Smarty-pants say to his knew bestest friend in the whole wide world? What does he say? Thank you"

"Fully, completely sincerely, seriously, thank you" Eugene blabbed on

"Okay" Negan nodded before taking Lexi's hand "Now if you don't mind me, me and the wife are going to entertain ourselves" he smirked.

"Have fun Eugene" Lexi called out, as the King and his Angel ventured back inside.

As a few hours went by, and Negan and Lexi's deal were underway, Negan had asked Lexi to check on Eugene and the wives. Leaving Negan's room as seemed to be past out from the first blow job, she walked to Eugene's room, knocking a few times before opening it, seeing the three wives, Tanya, Frankie and Amber, with Eugene focused on an old classic game on a television.

"Negan wanted to me to check on you" she told them

"Where is he?" Tanya asked

"Laid out on the bed, exhausted, I won't go into detail" she told them, though it was obvious "Why?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Just asking, why did he want you to check on us?" she asked

"Well one, after me sucking him off he is a little tired, he's been a bit busy lately, secondly, I'm sure you girls wouldn't appreciate it if Negan walked in on a foursome orgy. But for some strange reason, Eugene is more focused on the game then three girls in tight black dresses" she explained

"I made Negan a promise, I don't break promises" Eugene spoke, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Aren't you a good boy" she said before looking at Amber drinking away. "That you're answer to everything?" she asked her

"She is upset, after what Negan did to Mark" Frankie response. Lexi turned to the massages

"Well if little miss Blondie, didn't go behind Negan's back and fuck Mark, Mark would still have a smooth baby face, there are rules. Just because you're a wife, you still need to follow them"

"Have you broken one yet?" Frankie asked

"Why would I? I have a bed, food, a sister to look after and I get amazing orgasms, have fun with…him" she said leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"Angel, wake up" Negan gently shook her on his bed. Opening her eyes, she saw Negan dressed and fully awake.

"Is it the morning blow job time?" she mumbled.

Negan chuckled in response "No as much as I really want that right now. I have a show to put on. Get dressed, we are going to the furnace room" he said.

Lexi couldn't help but be confused, but she nodded, slowly getting out of bed, and casually getting dressed for what ever was going to happen. Once she was ready, she left his bedroom and headed down the halls.

The saviors were gathered around, Dwight stood at the furnace door with a glove on. Laura walked along the metal stairs with Eugene standing beside her.

Entering the furnace room, the saviors kneeling to Negan, except the wives.

"Negan what's going on?" she asked him

"Let's say I found out a little information about someone" he said kissing her temple.

"You can stand" he told them.

"Why does Eugene always look like he is shitting himself?" she asked him. Negan grazed his mouth, letting out a sigh before aiming Lucille up at Eugene.

"You are gonna want to pay close attention to this" Next thing, Negan swung Lucille at Dr Carson.

"OH!" he gasped loudly, falling on his knees, before being pulled up by two saviors. Lexi noticed Amber looking down about to cry, and Tanya looking down. Lexi made her way over to the two wives.

Dr Carson breathed heavily " No, no, no, no! Why? I didn't do anything" Lexi made it to Tanya and Amber.

"If I was you, I would stop crying and look up" she told them before watching her husband.

"I found this little souvenir tucked away in your desk" Negan held up a little note that looked a little worn away.

"I-I-I don't know what that is" Dr Carson protested. Negan sighed at him before shoving the tip of Lucille into his stomach.

"Unh!" Dr Carson spluttered out another cough.

"You left the door open and let my puppy out" Negan went on to explain

"Mnh-mnh" Dr Carson made small noises from being winded

"You knew Sherry hated Daryl being here, so you let him out for her, be the hero. Then you could move in. That is some weaselly shit right there"

"But I didn't. She's the one who ran – "

"Oh, she ran? You know why she ran?!" Negan shouted "Because she knew I would blame her, which I did. But, see, Sherry told Dwighty boy the whole story right before she was torn apart. A super-hot girl, horrifically killed because of your greedy, delusional, and tiny little prick"

"It's not true, Dwight? He's lying about it. I would never do that" Carson protested

"Why? Why? Why would he do that? Why would he intentionally try to hurt you? Sherry's gone. And if he's lying and she's out there, I will find her. And then I will burn the other side of his face off until he dies. So, what was he gonna get out of this?" he asked before pausing, then continuing "No. No. You see, I know my Dwighty boy. See, all he needed was one more night in the hole, get his head screwed on straight. It worked before, and it worked now. Ain't that right, Dwight?" he asked Dwight.

Dwight nodded "Oh, yeah" Soon Dwight pulled out the rod with the burning iron on it, before Dr Carson started crying. Negan used his gloved hand to pick up the burning hot iron.

"Oh, please. No, please. Please, please, please! Oh, Jesus, don't burn me. Please! Please! No. No, no, please!"

"Now you know I hate this shit" Negan explained holding the iron up cm's from Dr Carson face. "Just tell me you did it and that you're sorry, and I don't have to do this" Lexi looked up seeing Laura holding Eugene's crying child face to watch what happened if you crossed Negan. Tanya and Frankie had their eyes on Negan, but Amber continued to look down. She was weak.

"Yes. Yes, I did it - all of it. Sorry. I'm so sorry. Please I'm sorry" Dr Carson cried as he apologised. Negan soon removed the iron close from his face, dropping it onto the floor. Negan was up to something, Lexi knew that for sure.

"That's all you had to say. That is all you had to say" Negan assured him, before looking up at Eugene, he then grabbed Dr Carson by his white dirty coat, ran towards the furnace and threw his body in. Dr Carson screamed from the pain, Amber fell into Frankie's arms, as Frankie held onto her shocked and upset, Tanya looking like she had no expression on his face. Tanya then left the room. This was the first time Negan had shocked Lexi like this. She was stunned. In shock, how could she blow Negan now with a stunned shocked feeling inside of her.

Negan chuckled before placing his hand on Dwight's left shoulder "A good thing we got a spare Dr. Carson. Dwighty boy, I should have never doubted you" he said before whispering "Sherry was one of my favourites. I'm sorry"

"I'm not" Dwight stood there speaking simply with no emotion.

"Hoo. Ice-cold. I love it" He patted Dwight's back before looking at Lexi, motioning for her to come forward. Lexi did as she was told. Walking towards her husband she raised her eyebrow at him. "What?" he asked. Lexi raised her eyebrow at him.

"What? Seriously that is what you ask me?" she asked him "You just threw our doctor into the furnace, burning alive is the most painful way to die" she exclaimed to him.

"He crossed me, Angel, so I killed him, it's the rules" he said. Lexi sighed before she looked down at the floor. "You like him or something?" he asked. Lexi's eyebrow's furrowed together before looking up at him.

"No, Negan, let's say he was a friend. He gave me my birth control so you can fuck me, and sometimes he checked the inside of my lady parts, he made sure I was sexually healthy, and now another doctor has to deal with it. Dr Carson knew me, my body…not like that" she assured him "he was just a friend, I don't appreciate it when my husband kills my friends" she assured him. Negan looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, angel, let me make it up to you…tonight, you give me my deal, I give you yours, win win, but first, we should pay a visit to our good friend haircut" he smirked as he took her hand and headed to Eugene's room. Using Lucille to know on the door.

Eugene opened the door, creaking as it did, Negan stood beside Lexi, Lucille on his shoulder "Can I come in?" he asked. Negan entered with Lexi, the door closed. Negan walked to the centre of the room, as Lexi stood to the side of the closed door. "So, how you liking it here? Are we doing right by Dr. Smarty-pants? You know, Frankie and Tanya nothing but good things to say about you." Negan sighed as he got no response. "It's all right. I get it. I know how hard it can be to accept change, to get on the right team. But I need you to understand something. I do not make this invitation to everyone. And I sure as shit do not make it lightly" Negan removed Lucille from his shoulder, stepping closer to Eugene, Eugene's breathing becoming faster. "Hey. Hey! You do not need to be scared anymore. You don't need to be scared. You just have to answer me one question. And it's a big one. Who are – "

"I'm Negan" Eugene interrupted him "I'm utterly, completely, stone-cold Negan. I was Negan before I even met you. I just needed to meet you properly to know. I'm Negan"

"Shit…that's never happened before" she said looking at Negan and Eugene shocked. Standing up she walked over to the two men, looking at Eugene "Welcome to the family Eugene…you can smile you know" she smirked.

"Come on Angel, we have a deal to live up to" he told her taking her hand, leading her out of Eugene's bedroom and heading straight to Negan's bedroom for the very sensual deal.


	14. FOURTEEN

Lexi stood in the entertainment room with Arat, Simon and Laura, playing a game of pool. Two against two. So far, Lexi and Arat were winning.

"You girls are cheating, how are you winning?" Simon asked crossing his arms as Laura took her shot, and missed.

"We are just that good" she smirked as she wrapped her arm around Arat's shoulder smirking at Simon.

"Are you two lesbians or something? I've noticed you two can get really close…and I mean really close" Simon asked looking at the two females.

"Why do mean assume when girls are close they are lesbians? It's called having a girlfriend, Simon, in a different context" Laura explained "Anyway, none of your business"

"Laura is right, even if me and Arat were, close, it would be none of your business, you need a girl in your life. But for me, I prefer a man…talking of a man, here is mine" she said looking up from the pool table seeing Negan.

"Am I interrupting something?" Negan asked in his white shirt.

"Nope. Just playing pool and giving Simon a few tips on girls" she informed him "Everything okay?" she asked him about to take her shot.

"I would like you to visit Sasha with me, and a few of my men, she might feel intimated, so you being there might make her more comfortable" Negan informed her

"Negan, she is in a cell, tied up, I'm sure being uncomfortable is already out of the question…but I will come with you"

Few hours ago, Sasha from Rick's, Alexandria group decided to sneak into the Sanctuary, we knew her mission, everyone wanted to kill Negan, but one against a whole compound, she didn't exactly figure that out correctly. After being caught by some Saviors, delivered to Negan for questioning, and then locked away into a cell. She had no idea what Negan had planned for her, but Negan doesn't kill women, he could use her as leverage.

"Arat take my shot" she said handing the pool stick over to her friend, before turning to her husband "Lead the way" she said as she followed him, wrapping her hands around his free arm "I like it when you just wear your white top" she complimented him. Negan looked down and smirked, as the rest of the Saviors followed behind.

"Oh yeah?" she asked

"Yes sir" she winked before noticing the cell door to Sasha was open, a man's voice spoke, his words making Negan angry.

Suddenly, Negan whacked Lucille against the metal door, making a loud clanging sound.

"David! What the hell are you doing in here?" he asked him raising his eyebrow. Lexi glanced in to see Sasha kneeling on the floor, the left top side of her top ripped, exposing the white strap to her bra.

"Negan, sir – "David started, but Negan stopped him.

"Do you really think I need you to answer that? I can see that you're trying to rape this woman. You were trying to rape this woman, weren't you? This is some unacceptable behaviour" Negan told him, David's face told them everything. Panic. Fear. Regret. Negan pulled out the large silver blade, that he previously used to gut Spencer back in Alexandria. "Rape is against the rules here. I wouldn't wanna be somewhere where it wasn't. Someone in charge who let something like that fly" Negan continued to speak, his words dripping a warning that wasn't going to let David get away with it. David breathed quickly, getting more panicked by the second. "David. You really crossed a line here"

"I'm sorry, sir" David's voice started to become shaky.

"You know what? I do not accept your apology" And with that Negan plunged the blade into David's neck, David's eyes widened, frozen in his spot, before he withdrew the blade, making a clean cut, the man's body falling to the floor with a thump. He then turned to Sasha "Get, uh…"

"Sasha" she told him. The black woman looked surprised at Negan's actions. Negan wasn't always the monster they assumed.

"That is a beautiful name" he complimented her

"Get Sasha here a new T-shirt. I'm sorry you had to see that. Sorry 'bout the rope, too. Probably overkill, but you did cause one hell of a fracas last night" he then chuckled, a lightbulb going off in his head. "Oh, shit. I remember you. Yeah. You were there" It then clicked in Lexi's head. The line-up, she was there, she seemed to get emotional over the ginger. Negan then clicked his tongue twice, crouching down beside her. "Oh, hell. I get it now. I got to hand it to you. You've got some beach-ball-sized lady nuts on you, coming in all kamikaze like that. Big question here, and I need the truth on this one - Did Rick put you up to this? Rick? Your bitch?"

"No" Sasha confirmed to him. She wasn't much of a talker. Negan nodded as he chuckled.

"Either way, you must've thought it was gonna be the end, coming in on your lonesome like that. But that's not the way it's got to go. Unh-unh. Just the opposite. See, this well, this could be the beginning" He then put the blade on the ground, the one he used to cut David in the throat/neck with. Tapping Lucille on it he sighed "This knife is yours now. You can try to use it, take me out, but considering I am standing above you, holding a baseball bat, that doesn't seem real smart. Now, you can use it to slit your wrists, which would be a damn shame, but I get it. You're obviously not on the shiny side of the street, given recent events. Now, you can sit there and do nothin', wait for ol' David to come back to life and eat your face, also a damn shame and kinda nuts, but, hell, to each their own. Or you can use that blade and stop ol' Rapey Davey from becoming Dead-Alive Rapey Davey, save yourself, join the cause. I know what I'd do"

"What?" Sasha asked

"I'm a man short. Hell, you can't really call this piece of shit a man, but still, I'm short, and you got those beach-ball-sized lady nuts, and I wanna harness the heat comin' off of 'em. You can help me run this place one day, all of us together, following the rules, workin' on the same side of things."

"That's all this was ever about" Sasha told him

"And it still can be for you. I know it's hard to picture, considering what I did. But, Sasha, we all got shit to get over. Take some time. Think about it. Whatever you decide, so it shall be. No pressure. And, again, I am sorry you had to see that, even though I know you have seen some things. I just want you to understand we are not monsters" Negan stood up before returning to the door, one of the Saviors handing Lexi a new t-shirt for Sasha, entering the cell she kneeled down and handed it to her.

"If we were monsters, Negan would have allowed David to rape you, we wouldn't be providing a weapon or clothing to you, or allowing you freedom, Sasha" she told her "We are trying to survive like everybody else, and as we are all concerned, Rick started this war, remember that, we are just trying to finish it and survive…I hope you make the right choice, believe it or not, there are innocent people here, women, children, there is even a pregnant women. Reconsider what you're thinking about us" she told her before standing up and re-joining her husband. Negan then closed the door before locking it.

"I think she is in shock" she informed Negan

"Why do you think that?" He asked his first wife as they walked away.

"Because you killed the man who was about to rape her, provided her with a new top and a weapon. She probably thought you were going to kill her…maybe she will think differently of us now" she told him.

"Maybe, angel" he said before motioning to the Saviors to walk on, before taking his hand around Lexi's arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked raising her eyebrow

"After Daryl escaped, you didn't seem phased by it" he told her. Lexi frowned at him before she realised what he was suggesting.

"Do you honestly think the man who ruined our future and left me for dead, I would let him go?" she asked him pulling her arm away from him "You just burnt a man alive for maybe realising him"

"Maybe?" he asked

"Oh, come on Negan. After burning half his face off and fucking his wife, do you honestly think that Dwight might be who you think he is?" she asked "I saw Dwight in the furnace room, something was off, he's been off since the moment you burnt his face off and married his wife, who has now escaped" she said rubbing her face "Let me ask you this one question…since being here at the Sanctuary, being your wife, a Savior, have I broken one rule?" she asked

"No, you haven't" he confirmed

"There's your answer. Instead of insinuating what you think, don't. I've been a loyal wife, a Savior since the start, why would I fuck up now, and release Daryl free? I wasn't phased by it because I don't care about Daryl, Negan. Jesus", she sighed "Yes I was angry, I was confused on how it happened, I was gutted that the man who left me for dead, had escaped, that was my way of getting revenge, but I moved on from it. Because we have other things to worry about than keeping someone in the cells. We have to survive. Keeping Daryl was making things worse for us, Rick was out for revenge you killing the ginger and the Korean, and taking Daryl. And now Sasha. We have to think clearly Negan, instead of taking people, keeping people hostage, we need to work on how to survive against the living and the dead, because keeping Daryl and Sasha here and is going to make things worse. We are better off without them, removing another reason why Rick shouldn't attack us…once he finds out we have Sasha, it's going to piss him off…Negan, I know Rick is a prick and all that, but before him we never had this problem. Instead of fighting against each other, we need to fight along side each other against the dead, work together…because soon enough, everyone will probably be dropping like flies. Rick takes out a few Saviors, you return the favour, it's like a loop. We are going to kill each other off soon enough. And I would rather keep myself and my sister alive. Now instead of implying I let my real ex fiancé out of the cells, I am going to find my sister and see how she is doing, because I am keeping her alive" she told him, her ranting finally coming to an end. She had to prove her point. And the fact he accused her of letting Daryl free, it hurt her.

Lexi knocked on the door to her sister, Clara's bedroom, once she shared with Amber, until Amber got a promotion.

As the door opened, Clara stood in front of her "Hey, Lexi, everything okay?" she asked her, standing aside to let her sister in.

"I don't know" she sighed as she entered slumping down onto the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Let's say my darling husband accused me of letting Daryl free"

"Shit, seriously?" Clara asked

"Yep, he said I wasn't phased by his escape or his release"

"What did you say?" Clara asked sitting beside her twin sister, taking her hand

"That I was angry and shocked, this was my way of getting revenge, but having Daryl here and now Sasha would make things worse between the Sanctuary and Alexandria" she explained

"Wait…back up, who is Sasha?" Clara raised her eyebrow as she asked

"Err…she is part of Rick's group…the line-up, of what I told you, Sasha was in the line up when Negan" instead of saying it, she made the simply gesture of being dead, dragging her finger across her neck. But Clara knew what Lexi really meant in detail.

"Shit, wait how did he get Sasha?" she asked again. Clara was one of the Saviors who didn't get the information quickly, unlike her, Arat, Simon and the rest top dogs.

"She broke in, bullets firing, she got caught, David nearly raped her, Negan saved her, offered her a chance. So, either now she is dead in the cell, or she killed David again and will take Negan up on his offer"

"A lot has happened in a few hours- "Clara was interrupted by Arat standing at her sister's bedroom door.

"Negan would like your assistance with Sasha" Arat announced crossing her arms.

"Well you can tell my husband if he wants me, he can ask himself, along with a big ass apology, otherwise I am not talking to him until he does say sorry, if he is capable" Lexi told her seriously.

"He won't be happy" Arat told her.

"Arat, we both know Negan, he will do anything to make me happy, well partially happy" she mumbled "Please just tell him that, otherwise I am here with my sister" She asked her good friend, Arat nodded and walked off.

"You really like pushing his buttons, don't you?" Clara teased her sister

"I have him wrapped around my little finger, we made a deal, but he still knows how to hurt my feelings" she added looking down.

"He still won't do it?" Clara asked to confirm "Kids and actual marriage?"

"Of course not. He is the King of the Sanctuary, he wants all the women he can have to explode his load without having to worry about actual dedication"

"He dedicates himself to you" her sister pointed out

"Not in the way he should be" she sighed burying her head in the bed pillow. Soon a knock interrupted the twins.

"Clara, Lexi" Negan nodded as he greeted the girls

"Negan" Clara nodded about to get off the bed to kneel to him. Negan put his hand out.

"No need, your bedroom" he said before turning to Lexi "I want to apologise for what I said. I was too amped up about the situation that I hurt your feelings, and I want to apologise for what I said. I don't believe you let Daryl free, I was confused by your emotions, but what you explained to me seems like a fair enough explanation" Lexi lifted her head up from the pillow and raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know if I should believe you honestly" she informed him. Negan let out a sigh and nodded.

"I will make it up to you. Anything you want I will give it to you" he told her. She couldn't ask him for what she really wanted. He would never give it to her, but she knew what she wanted at this time.

"Your bath…I want to use it for a week. My back is starting to play up and I need to destress myself"

"Is that it?" he asked

"Yes, why? What was you expecting? Something to do with sex?" she asked. Negan shrugged at her.

"We still have our deal" he said

"Oh! Speaking of that, another thing that I want. We are going to have to put that on pause until I say, the way I like tormenting you is not having sex with you. I'm still hurt by what you said. Saying sorry and having sex isn't going to fix that. So, for now, if you want to blow your load, don't ask me" she told him.

"Wow…I must have really hurt you"

"Trust me, you have no fucking idea Negan"

"So, you wouldn't care if I went to the other wives for sex until our deal is back up and going?" he asked. Which made her even more angry.

"You do that, then the deal is off completely" she warned him getting off the bed "This is what happens when you piss the Queen off, your First Wife" she told him standing her ground, crossing her arms.

"Damn you are scary when you're mean" he mumbled.

"We are Italian" she shrugged "Like I said Negan. I want to use your bath during this week, no sex until I have forgiven you, and if you go to the other wives for a hand job, blow job or anything related to sex…the deal is completely off" Negan looked at her and sighed.

"You do realise who you are talking to, right?" he asked

"Yes. My so-called husband who accused me of something I didn't do, and then proceeded to ask to have ask with his other wives. I may just be your first wife to you, but I am much more to you than you know. I stand by you, train all your men. Of all the times we have argued and I have bitten back, you've never…punished me, because you need me believe it or not" she told him. Without her, some of the stuff he had done in the past, he wouldn't have been able to do without her. He needed someone in his life to stand by him, love him, just like Lucille did. He needed that.

"You're right, I do need you, I know sometimes I treat you like shit, but I do need you, standing by my side" he admitted. "And I am sorry for what I said. I never meant to hurt you, Rick the Prick is fucking with my head, my anger over taking all my emotions, and I am taking it out on the person who means the most to me…I agree to your deal" he said stepping forward "but we both know, you can't resist me" he smirked, earning an eye roll from Lexi. She then turned to Clara.

"I'll be back, Clara" she told her, Clara nodding in response. Lexi left her sister's bedroom following Negan.

"I hope Clara doesn't think she can speak to me the way you do" he told her

"Negan, all she cares about is me and surviving, that's all. And our mother has said, no woman should ever be scared of a man. We are equal. If a man hits back with words or actions, she hits back twice as powerful with words or actions" she warned him. Negan couldn't help but chuckle.

As they stood outside the cell door, Negan unlocked it, before the door creaked open. Seeing David dead, dead, Sasha free from the rope, standing up against the wall.

"Shit. She actually did it" Lexi said surprised, before Negan smirked and looked at Sasha as she spoke.

"You win"

"No. You win. Get some people in here. Clean this up" he instructed the Savior behind him, he nodded and walked off. Negan then bent down and grabbed the silver blade, looking at Sasha's confused face. "What? You didn't actually think I was gonna let you keep this, did you? You still got a way to go before I'll believe you're fully on board here. Baby steps. It is absolutely not personal. If the situation was reversed, I'm sure you wouldn't believe me, either. Still the way you saved yourself, the way you surrendered to me just now - That is a damn good start. But we got to work on some things, Sasha. But I promise you, I will try to make it fun" he informed her before he continued to speak "Cards on the table a little birdie told me that Rick and the rest of your people are up to no good. And, well, that needs to change, and you're gonna help me change it. We're gonna find us a win-win" he informed the new girl.

"How? What are you –" Negan interrupted Sasha as he panicked voice spoke.

"Hey, I'm gonna get you some stuff to make you more comfortable, let you have a taste of what it is we have to offer. Spend the night enjoying it, 'cause tomorrow is gonna be a big day!" he grinned, stomping his foot on the floor before chuckling. Lexi watched Sasha's facial expression as Negan left the room. She looked broken, what did she expect? Did she come here on a suicide mission? Some Saviors returned to grab David's dead dead body out of her cell, before Negan closed and locked the door behind him. He then turned to Lexi. "Let me run you that hot bath" he said as they walked down the hall, soon entering Negan's bedroom. Negan walked into his ensuite, bending over to the run the hot water for a few minutes, before it came through, putting the plug in and allowing the bath to fill up. He then came out into view in his bedroom, looking at Lexi sitting on the bed. "You not gonna strip?" he asked. Lexi got up from the bed and walked to the ensuite, closing the door behind her before stripping down. She got into the half-filled bath, letting her body be engulfed by the rising water. They needed bath stuff. But that was a luxury. Once the bath was filled, she turned off the tap, relaxing, letting the hot water do its job.

She closed her eyes for a few minutes, before hearing the door opening, opening her eyes seeing Negan standing there, out of his jacket, wearing just his white shirt and trousers, no Lucille.

"Can I help you?" she asked him raising her eyebrow "Trying to enjoy my bath"

"Oh, I can see" he smirked "everything" Even underwater, her body was still exposed.

"Negan what do you want?" she asked

"I've come to say sorry, in actions" he told her, walking slowly towards the back of the back where her back laid upon.

"Told you I wasn't interested in sex" she told him.

"A massage to help your back isn't sex, angel" he said grabbing the chair from the corner. The one Frankie usually sits on when she gives Negan massages…in the bath. Placing it behind the bath, he sat down "lean forward angel" he told her. Lexi did as she was told. A massage always helps with pain. His hand went to her shoulder, working his magic. Closing her eyes as she relaxed. "How does that feel?" he asked

"You must really mean it, being sorry" she turned him earning a chuckle from Negan.

"Of course, I do. I get massage, not provide them, like I said…" he then leaned forward and whispered into her ear "I need you" he said "in all aspects" he whispered again, nibbling her ear lobe, before he gently placed a kiss on her neck. Tilting her head to the side, giving him more access, he took that as permission to continue. His kisses trailed down her neck to her shoulder blade, grazing the tattoo on top, gently biting down on her skin.

"And I thought I was the biter?" she asked smiling, earning a chuckle from Negan. His kisses paid attention to her neck, sucking on her skin harshly as he left a hickey. But his hands, both ungloved, travelled over her shoulders and down to her breasts, gently massaging, pulling, pinching at his favourite girls.

"Daddy misses his girls already, and I can tell they miss me" he whispered

"It's a shame they can't speak" she told him bluntly.

"They don't need to speak to prove my point" he said pinching her erect nipple, proving his point. As his hands played with her breasts, one travelled down her front, slowly, painfully, before cupping her sex with his hand, a gasp escaping from her mouth, moaning softly as he slowly moved his fingers in an 8 figure. "I told you, you can't resist me" he chuckled.

He was right.

She couldn't resist him no matter what.


	15. FIFTEEN

Lexi stood in front of the long - floored mirror, framed by broken old wood, the colour slowly fading to a lighter colour. Turning her tattooed body to the side, she bit her lip, trailing her hands down her body, laced with some new lingerie she found in one her drawers. He kept the black 'wife' dresses in another room, but the sexy lingerie was kept in her room, since she was the only wife to actually need to strip down butt naked for him. Every now and then she would find new lingerie in her under wear drawer, mostly stuff they have found on supply runs.

The black lace bra was a push up, so it pushed up her 36c assets, and a lace underwear piece, a black lace triangle covering up the main part, with a piece at the back to cover some parts of her bum, then a thin black string type material sitting on her waist.

People thought she was crazy or had Stockholm Syndrome, the Syndrome where you fell in love with your kidnapper. Negan didn't kidnap her, there was a difference, but she was in love with a 'monster' as they said. He was never a monster to her, he had his ways of surviving. After all, Rick did start the war. They thought she was crazy mainly because she was in love with Negan, a ruthless killer, who bashes people's skull in with a barbed wire bat, and had several other wives. As they would say on Facebook, the relationship was complicated.

"Wow" Lexi darted her eyes up to the mirror, not even realising Negan was standing in the door way. She was so admired by the lingerie and in her own world that she didn't even hear the door open, and Negan's big boots stepping in.

"I found these in my drawer…I wonder who put them there" she smiled, biting down on her plump lip in the right corner. "I like pleasing my husband, we both get rewarded either way…think he will like them?" she asked him. Negan's signature smirk formed on his mouth, his shiny white teeth, opening slightly for the skim of his tongue along his bottom lip, before he let out his deep slow chuckle.

"Oh, Angel, you have no idea" he spoke lowly, closing the door behind him, and walking up behind his wife. Putting down Lucille by her bed, he stood behind her. He removed his leather gloves, throwing them on the bed, before his hands touched her shoulders. "I think I need some time…admiring this piece of work, and the lingerie of course" he winked. Negan had a bit of trouble winking sometimes she noticed, but it was his own quirk that still made her panties wet. He took her hair and moved it to one side, exposing the left side of her neck, lowering his head and places soft kisses on her shoulder. His once shaved beard slowly growing back, leaving sharp stubble. Watching her husband in the mirror, he pulled away, one of his hands travelling down her spine, sending goose bumps around her body. Until his palm rested on her barely covered arse, without warning he slapped her skin, guaranteed to leave a red mark. Gasping at the sensation, she looked at him.

"Last time you spanked me, I couldn't sit down for a whole day without hissing in pain" she told him. Negan grinned.

"Oh, Angel, as much as I want to spank you like that, play with those favourite titties of mine, and fuck you senseless, it's time" he whispered kissing her neck softly again.

"Time for what exactly?" she asked

"To send Sasha home, which means I need some assistance"

"You want my assistance, for what? You know I don't leave the Sanctuary. I prefer to not die out there, plus you always come home to a wet present" she smirked, firing her shots. Chuckling at his first wife, he looked at his wife in the mirror.

"I don't want to make Sasha feel uncomfortable, you being there…I guess gives her a little relief. Just want a small talk with her" he informed her "So get dressed, as much as I want to rip this piece off you, I'm saving that for tonight when I return. Everyone will be leaving, so you're in charge, a few Saviors will be left behind to make sure everything runs smoothly. If someone tries something with you, I give you permission to kill them" Meaning the last time Negan left for a while, she was nearly…yeah.

"It's a shame you didn't ask Arat to stay behind. I trust Arat. She's my lesbian friend" she teased him, feeling the hardening dynamite in his trousers press up against her. "And before you ask, no we haven't slept together, it was a joke" she added "She is good company, only Savior I trust around here"

"It better be, cos my fingers and mouth are the only ones going down there" he whispered huskily in her ear, placing his hand over her mound, pressing softly, but causing enough pressure to cause a pleasurable gasp from his wife. "As much as I want you, God, you have no idea how much, we have a plan to follow through, get dressed Angel" Kissing her neck one last time he left her bedroom, grabbing his gloves and Lucille, before closing the door behind him, very slowly. Grabbing her usual clothes, she got dressed and headed out with her weapons to the cells.

Seeing Negan and another Savior, she watched Negan disengaging the lock, making the latch click and the door open, the hinges creaking from the old mechanics of the door, seeing Sasha in a new top on the floor, still.

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life, Sasha" he spoke as he got on his knees beside her "You are gonna help make sure things get back on track today. You are smart, hot as hell, dignified as shit, and you don't suffer one goddamn fool. No one's gonna wanna watch you die. I don't wanna see that. So, you don't have to. But someone does. Maybe a couple others - tops. But not you and not most people. We are gonna help solve some shit. Tuck in. Big day" he motioned to the fresh tray of food.

"What do you need from me?" Sasha asked…

"That's the plan" Negan continued as he had explained the simple plan. But simple never is actually simple in the end "That's what I need from you. And when you come out, not a peep. They will stand down, if they haven't already. And then, Lucille here, well, she gets her three, and we move forward with a new understanding" he spoke, before Sasha had wiped the fallen tears from her glassy eyes. Was the plan really that eye watering? Sasha crying from the plan had earned a chuckle from Negan "Are you - Are you shitting me? Is that real?"

"I can do it, but no one has to die"

"You are wrong" Negan added, which was true. If you looked on a scale of how many Saviors had died to Rick the pricks hand, it was a much larger scaled, then again, people though Negan was the monster for killing a few. "Punishment - can't do anything without that. Punishment is how we built everything we have"

"You think I'm gonna sit here and let you – "Negan cut Sasha off before she could threaten him anymore.

"Careful!" he shouted at her "You are not letting me do anything"

"No one has to die" Sasha added. A pause echoed the room before Negan scoffed "Okay. How about this? One. Just one. I mean, I was gonna pull three outta the pool, but just one and just for you"

"Okay. Just one person has to die" Sasha agreed. Yet with only one person dying, he still had a low kill count of Alexandrians etc, compared to Rick killing Saviors.

Negan chuckled at her, followed by a deep sigh "You got me wrapped around your little finger. If not my First Wife" he smirked motioning to Lexi who stood in the door way, before looking at Sasha "it's you. You know that? And it's not a man/woman thing. I mean, if you had a dick, I would still have these feelings. We roll out in 45" Negan stood up from the floor and headed to the door, closing the door earning another hinge creak.

"You know I might make a tally of how many Saviors, Rick has killed, compared to when you have killed someone. And I am damn sure Rick is winning in the tally" she told her husband as they walked on.

"No matter how many people I kill compared to Rick, I'll always be seen as the monster" Negan explained. And it broke her heart for him to say that.

"People think you are a monster, and they think I have Stockholm Syndrome" she added, wrapping her arms around his free arm "I just want this over and done with, move on with our lives" she sighed

"It will Angel, it will" he said reassuring her wife. "You know…I might need a little good luck before I go" he smirked, stopping in his tracks "you still wearing the new set?" he asked

"I never took it off" she added, taking his hand and walking to his bedroom, both smirking with lust.

Lexi stood outside of the Sanctuary building, watching them gather a truck and a coffin, she had no idea why. As the doors opened she saw Eugene and a free Sasha, watching her face as she stepped outside in the humid fresh air.

"A couple hours to get there, right?" Sasha asked Eugene

"At least. Might be a circuitous and janky route. With what they're planning, they could be watching the roads" Eugene explained in his Southern very complicated accent. Something about it wanted to make Lexi laugh.

"What they're planning?"

"That's right" Eugene confirmed before pulling out a very old MP3 player with white ear phones, handing it to Sasha "Got it in the marketplace. It's chock-full. Doubt conversation will be on tap for the commute. And though I am a selfish coward, I do tend to think of other people on occasion. Please take it with my compliments. I truly wish I measured up"

"You still can, Eugene. I'm not giving up. Not on you" Sasha added looking at her long-time friend.

The truck had finally prepared itself, with the coffin ready to be strapped to the truck and to load someone in it. The door opened again, watching Negan and Arat step out and onto the truck. Lexi followed but stood beside the truck, watching the three or four communicate. Arat was more of the listen and taking orders kind of Savior, but she was faithful.

"Jesus, you don't have to take the trip in the thing" Negan told her admiring the coffin. Lexi had no idea how they found it, guess it would come in handy one day.

"I could use the rest" Sasha assured Negan

"No shit?" From the amount of time in the cell, they guessed she would just sleep and rest, obviously not.

"Yeah. I just want to go to sleep. I just need a little bottle of water, and I'm fine" Sasha requested. Negan breathed deeply from the small order, before turning to Arat.

"Arat?" he spoke just her name, but she knew what to do. Nodding her brown and blonde hair, she headed off to gather a bottle of water, before Negan sighed.

"Listen I know how tough this is" This was Negan showing his 'softer' side. Something Lexi could usually only see.

"And I appreciate it" Sasha added. From a girl who busted into the Sanctuary, guns blazing, maybe she finally saw the Saviors weren't all monsters, like Rick the prick thinks.

"Damn, you are something else" he smiled before turning to Lexi "Any last words, Angel?" he asked. Sasha looked down at Lexi, who rested her arms on the truck.

"I hope from what you have experienced here can enlighten you on the type of people who live here. We aren't monsters, we are surviving. If we were monsters, Negan would have allowed that Savior to rape you. But he didn't" she added "Good luck out there, and like Negan said. You do have big balls for a girl" she smiled.

"Thanks" Sasha nodded.

"Let's roll out!" Negan shouted, soon the Saviors rushing to get 'rolled out'.

Negan stepped off the truck, Lexi stepping away from it and walking towards her husband.

"Please, please be careful Negan. Come back in one piece, cos we don't know how these things end now. Rick is so hell bent on- "

"Hey. Angel I am going to be fine, plus I gotta stay alive to have my welcome back present when I return" he smirked. Lexi rolled her eyes at him. Placing her hands on his stubbly cheeks, she lifted herself up on her tip toes and kissed him softly.

"I'll be waiting" she whispered against his lips "Good luck" she added

"Thank you, Angel" he spoke quietly, looking into Lexi's eyes. There was love between them, but not enough.

"Hey boss, we are ready to go" Simon came out from behind a truck before he spoke.

"Okay, let's go" Negan nodded

"Take care of him Simon" Lexi told him

"Always do, Lexi. The Sanctuary isn't the same without him" Simon nodded. Kissing Negan's cheek one last time, she watched her husband walk off to the truck before looking at the other staying behind.

"Lexi is in charge until I return. Hands off!" he announced loudly, before smirking at his wife, followed by a failed wink. Watching the gates open and the trucks leave the Sanctuary, she looked around at the people around her, putting her hands on her machete blades, heads quickly turning around. Lexi sighed to herself as she headed into the building to keep herself busy.

Hours had gone by, two books and sorting out another fight in the market, it was getting boring. Everything was boring without Negan. Sitting on the roof of the Sanctuary with her walkie talkie and weapons, it gave her a beautiful view of outside of the run-down building. Just nature. It was painful, time was going slow.

"Open the gates" a voice spoke through the walkie talkie, standing up on the roof, she watched the men on the gates open up, before the trucks came into view from over a small hill. Quickly evacuating from the roof, Lexi rushed down, it was a bit of a job getting down and up onto the roof, by the time they got on the sandy ground, the trucks had entered the Sanctuary. Her eyes searched for Negan, before seeing him get out of the truck, looking pissed.

"What happened?" Lexi asked

"Things backfired" he told her

"Like what? Did you get hurt?" she asked again

"No…nearly got bit though"

"Wait…what!?" she asked looking over his body quickly.

"Sasha…she turned…don't know how, yet. But as soon as I opened the coffin, she had turned, attacked me, but someone got her off, they obviously got bitten. Gun fire, all the same…a tiger- "

"A tiger…you mean an actual big cat tiger?" she asked to confirm she wasn't over hearing things.

"Yes, looked Bengal…I was going to take out Rick the prick and Carl, but let's say the Tiger saved them, the widow is alive"

"That's a lot of information to process in 30 seconds, Negan" she said shaking her head "What does it mean now?" she asked concerned. Taking his wife's hand, he walked inside the building with her.

"Right now, it means I'm pissed and I need some relief, I need my welcome home present". She wasn't going to admit it, but she sometimes loved pissed Negan. Sex was rough, wild and harsh. After all the time she was waiting for them, she deserved this.

Standing on the balcony of the Sanctuary, by the big doors, she waited for Negan to come to join her, as King and Queen, as she put it. Eugene, and Negan soon joined her, followed by Dwight.

"Getting preparations in place. Everyone's on blue level" Dwight told his boss. "You say the word, they're ready to go"

"That's good" Negan told his second, or third, she tended to lose track of whose second and third in command. "How the hell do you think she wound up dead in that box?" Negan asked as he admired the view outside, aiming the question at Eugene.

"My, um, best possible posit fingers the tarp. That sealed up said box good and tight. She ran out of air" Eugene explained, before getting to the actual point.

"Maybe" Negan spoke as he stood beside his wife, looking at the army of Saviors below them, sighing to himself he let out his almighty voice. "So, we are going to war!"

The Saviors responded loudly in command to their boss "Yes, sir!"

Now Lexi was even more worried. If what they had been going through wasn't a war, then what was the war going to be like when it came? And that terrified her.


	16. Author's note

Just a little author's note.

I've edited chapter 5 again, removed chapter 6. Chapter 6 is now also chapter 5. So when i update and you get confused seeing another chapter called sixteen, it's brand new.


	17. SIXTEEN

(Season 8)

"Angel, why don't you go and see Simon and Gregory, tell them we are having a meeting, and I would like good Gregory to join us" Negan requested, pulling up his trousers, covering the black boxers, before wrapping his belt around his waist. Lexi on the other hand trying to find her top, managing to find it under the bed, but she wasn't going to question how that happened. "Simon is providing him with breakfast in the cells" he explained.

"Sure" she simply said, slipping on her top. Standing in the mirror, she fixed her sex hair, and ruffled clothing "I'll meet you in the meeting room" she told him heading to the door, before feeling a hand on her wrist. "What?"

She looked at Negan confused at why he grabbed her wrist. It wasn't worrying for her, but it still enquired her. Stepping towards his first wife, he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"You…drive…me…crazy" he mumbled against her lips.

"Good" she smirked at him before leaving his bedroom and heading to the cells, but slowly walking there. She was already wary of Dwight. For a man whose group got took over by Negan, who's ex-wife became Negan's new wife, and burnt off half his face with an iron, he seemed pretty 'dedicated' to Negan. But she always got a weird vibe off Simon. Negan's second in command. Simon was already a little creepy anyway.

About to turn the corner, she saw Simon holding a tray of breakfast for their new friend. Simon knocked on the door, before the echo from the door made its loud noise.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs pancakey, Gregory" Simon started the conversation, disappearing into the cell. "No thank you? No "Yay!"? These cakes are made from scratch by yours truly. I used genuine Hilltop sorghum. Milled it myself"

"You - You - You did?" Gregory asked. She couldn't barely hear him speaking, but she got bits and pieces of it.

"Uh-huh. There is a lot of love on this tray, Gregory, because I wanted to express love to you. Cause you did the right thing. I told you if things started to feel hinky at the Hilltop to come see me"

"- A-And I did. With zero hesitation" Gregory stuttered his words

"Yes. You went to the satellite outpost as I instructed"

"Which was incredibly impressive" Gregory complimented Simon

"You told me that already"

"I did?" Gregory asked confused. Just buttering Simon up.

"Three times. Listen, you came to see me. And though I was already away, dealing with that rank betrayal, which was unknown to you" That made Lexi frown, what was he talking about. He was hiding something.

"Oh, indeed, it was unknown. It was, indeed, unknown" Agreeing with Simon

"And you waited for me."

"Cause I wanted to tell you about well, Hilltop and Alexandria, the Kingdom. But you were finding out at that point in Alexandria, right?" Gregory asked to confirm

"Gregory, you don't need to explain yourself over and over again. Hey. Hear me when I say, I'm telling you, you did the right thing. Every step of the way."

"Why did you bring me here?" Gregory asked the savior

"I brought you here because we now stand on the precipice of greatness. You said you could solve the problem. Today's the day, Gregory. You fill your belly up with my love, and then you solve it"

"Aye, aye" Gregory agreed.

Lexi decided to come out of the shadows and to the cells, seeing Simon and Gregory.

"Hurry up and eat, Negan want's everyone in the meeting room" she told them both.

"W-who are you?" asked Gregory

"Someone who cares dearly about her husband, and if someone stabs him in the back, I will rip their heart out" she bluntly stated.

"Lexi be kind to our guest" Simon asked kindly. Looking at Simon she raised her eyebrow, before looking at Gregory.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary…eat up" she said as she walked off, Simon soon following behind.

"What was that about?" Simon asked.

Lexi and Simon had a complicated relationship. Simon was caring towards Lexi, sometimes a little too caring, and if Negan found out how 'caring' he was sometimes, he would show Simon who is boss. It was like brother and sister. Arat was a sister, or a best friend Lexi in this fucked up world, Simon was like a big brother, like she thought. It was fucked up.

"Well you can't blame me for being suspicious. Hilltop hates the Sanctuary, and now suddenly, Gregory wants to team up. As far as I am concerned, Hilltop is siding with Rick, meaning they are the enemies…let's just let Negan deal with it okay?" she told him, entering the meeting room, seeing the usual gang. Negan at the head of the table, Dwight, Eugene, Regina and Gary.

"No Arat?" she asked Negan

"She has other duties, with Laura. Keeping an eye on the Sanctuary while the others are here" Negan explained. "Where's Gregory?"

"Finishing off his breakfast boss, he will be done in 5 minutes, I will go and get him" Simon told him. Negan nodded in approval, Simon sitting down at the table, as Lexi stood by the door.

"Angel…come sit on daddy's lap" Negan spoke out pushing his chair back, patting his lap. Lexi of course didn't hesitate. Walking to her husband, she resided her arse across his lap, securing her right arm around the back of his neck and shoulders. Negan leaned in and smelled the crook of her neck. "Mhmm, you smell of…hmm, it's on the tip of my tongue. Just like you were on the end of my tongue few minutes ago" he smirked.

Rolling her eyes, she gently slapped the back of his head "Could you be anymore subtle, Negan?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"But you love it, it turns you on in public, I know you gorgeous" he said breathing against her neck "And I know deep down, it's turning you on right now, and you are warm and dripping wet" he smirked, that famous Negan smirk.

"You will have to wait and find out"

"What if I stick my hand in your panties, find out right now, I'm sure you can act normal before I finger fuck you with everyone around" he assured her.

"As much as I would love that…right now. We both know I cannot keep my moans in, there is something about you…I've even asked Arat and Laura. Every time we have sex, everyone can hear"

"Good, it let's them know you are mine, and mine only" he spoke sternly.

"Or are you trying to find an excuse to have your way with me, because from what I feel, you are rock hard" she told him smirking.

"I just really want to fuck you" he admitted "like I said earlier, you have no idea what you do to me"

"We just had sex like 5 minutes ago"

"I can't get enough of you, and this meeting better hurry up" he said leaning in, for a slow, melting soft kiss against her lips. After departing lips, he turned to Simon "Get dear Gregory, I don't want to wait no more" he instructed him, Simon standing up.

"Sure, thing boss" he nodded as he walked off.

"When Gregory comes into the room, I want you to have fun with him, see if he cracks. If he is that dedicated to joining up with the Saviors, he will resist you. Everyone knows here to keep their lingering eyes and hands off your body"

"You want me to flirt with him? All that package?" she asked

"Yeah, show him a bit of your package" he bit his lip looking down at her chest, pulling her top down a little, showing the top of her breasts, very visible "there…hook, line and sinker" he smirked.

"Ah. Well, I, uh I'd just like to start by saying thank you for having me here today. Negan, let me lay this down straight for you" Gregory started after he sat down, all eyes on him. He was a nervous wreck "I know how it is negotiating the slippery, steep terrain of managing resources and the population and the big, scary you. But you might know, it's called the unknown. Listen, I-I mean it when I say it - Negan, I don't like killing people any more than you do"

"I like killing people" Negan bluntly pointed out

"Oh. Well, I—" Gregory's word was soon stopped by Negan as he continued to speak

"I say it's about killing the right people. So, you kill the right people at the right time everything falls into place. Everybody's happy. Well, some people more than others. But you kill one, and you could be saving hundreds more. And that is what we are all about. We save people" Negan clasped his hands together to represent the 'everything falls into place' phrase.

"That's That's why you're called the - the Saviors. Oh" It finally clicked in Gregory old dumb witted brain. Before Dwight stood up and walked behind Negan

"Gonna grab a smoke" Dwight told his boss, earning a frown from both 'husband and wife'.

"Now? You don't want to hear this?" Negan questioned him

"Don't need to. Tell me where to go and what to do, I'll make it happen." Dwight told him, trying to assure his boss before leaving, earning a chuckle from Dwight. Something was up.

"Where were we, Gregory?" he asked before gasping, playfully from remembering something "Oh, that's right - you were telling me that you don't like to kill people, and I was saying that I do - under the right circumstances"

"Well, this - this situation that we - we find ourselves in, this - this conflict I can stop it before it even gets started. I mean, here it is. I go to my people, and I - I tell them if - if you're joining with this - this misled crusade, your no longer citizens of the Hilltop. You're out on your asses"

"You're still their guy? They still listen to you, Gregory? Can you exile people?" Negan asked to confirm

"The Hilltop is my house. I'm still the guy. I've always been the guy" Some reason Lexi didn't believe that, after especially finding out what happened during the fight against everyone.

The widow being alive. About to kill Carl. Until a big ass tiger came out of nowhere. It was a lot of information to take in 30 seconds. All she knew was that the plan back fired, and Rick became a more bigger prick than we already were.

"Huh. If you're still the guy, if, indeed, you have always been the guy, then why the hell didn't you know about the widow leading an army of your people straight up my ass in Alexandria?" he asked Gregory, tapping Lexi's leg. A small indication for Lexi to kindly get off his lap. Getting off, she stood beside his chair and Gavin's. Negan then leaned forward on the table, with his stern angry face. "You know what I think, Gregory? I think you're playing both sides. I think you are a thin-dicked politician threading the needle with your thin, thin dick. Now, is listening to you the right way to go, or is it the right place and time for something else?"

"No, no. Not trying to do that. No, not - I was - wasn't aware of things until they were already in - in motion. N-No hesitation. Allegiance, right there, the whole thing. I just - I-I didn't know until I-I knew, you know?"

"Gregory, hey. I believe you. Now make Negan believe you, huh?" Simon instructed his new best friend. Negan lifting dear Lucille off the table, placing her behind his right shoulder.

"Hmm?" he asked confused before clearing his throat. "The Hilltop is mine. I let a fox into my hen house. She and her people took advantage of my generous nature. I see that now, and I will fix it"

"If we go in with the right stage picture, a thick and veiny show of force surrounding Gregory when he lays down the law, I think things go back to copacetic. If they don't, we take a flyer on the place and kill everyone there" Simon explained earning a choke from Gregory, choking on his water "Unfortunate play, but the other communities will get the message, and we achieve equilibrium. Plan A. Plan B" Negan suddenly and swiftly swing Lucille around, slamming her on the table, everyone jumping in their seats, even scaring the shit out of Lexi. Her heart racing like a prisoner locked behind bars, shaking violently against the metal.

"People are a resource." He explained, slamming Lucille on the table again "Money on the table" Another slam echoed the room. "People are the foundation of what we are building here! Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Are you confused about who we are? Are you confused about who is in charge? Are we backsliding, Simon? Please, tell me we're not backsliding"

"We're not backsliding. This is a pronounced event and a fragile moment" Simon assured his boss.

"Hell, yes, it is. We need to win it all. Plan A is taking the Rick, the widow, and King Assface alive and making them dead in a very, very public and instructive way. We kill the right people in the wrongest way possible, and we make them all watch!"

Lexi walked over to Gregory sitting on the edge of the table, his eyes scared to look at her.

"I know my husband is scary, but I'm not, plus it's a little rude not to look at someone when they are talking to you" she told him, before Gregory looked at her wide eyes.

"H-hi" he said

"Hi Gregory…you know what would really…please me?" she asked

"W-what?" he asked

"Pleasing my husband, which means you need to please my husband, do what you say, otherwise I have a little move I hardly do, that I really want to do. It involves your head between my thighs, as they squeeze your neck and wind pipe, makes it hard to breath. Snap your neck with my legs…how does that sound?" she asked

"E—er, sounds…dangerous" he said clearing his throat "I will…please your husband" he assured her

"Good" she said placing her hand on shis partially bald haired head, twirling the white hair with her finger "Thank you Gregory, it means a lot, pleasing my husband, if you know what I mean…do you have a woman in your life?" she asked

"No, I don't actually" he said

"Shame…a woman by your side, submitting herself to you, amazing sex, doesn't that sound, fun?" she asked raising her eyebrow "Maybe if you do Negan this what you promise, he will give you a thank you present, a night with his wives sounds fun" she said. Though it wouldn't include sex, that was a no go. But she was curious to know what was running through his head.

Suddenly, four gunshots were heard inside the Sanctuary.

"What was that?" Lexi asked her husband. Negan got up from the chair before walking to the window, looking outside. "Negan?" she asked

"Should we get our people out there? Line 'em up, light 'em up?" Simon asked

"No. They got some sort of hillbilly armor. We'd just be wasting metal on metal. And the RPG is stashed at the cache, so let's have ourselves a little chat. Simon, bring your new little friend. We may need him to say some words" he instructed. "Lexi baby, join us"

"Please tell me you are kidding?" she asked

"No, as far as I'm concerned and this whole place concerns, you are an innocent. If needs be, I will tell you to go in" he said. Lexi nodded at him and sighed leaving the room with everyone.

"Gregory, you're on deck. Gary, put three and three in the windows. Tell them to stay the hell down till we need them"

The gang soon arrived on deck, opening the door seeing Rick the prick and others.

"Well, shit. I'm sorry" Negan spoke

"Jesus Christ" Gavin spoke out widening his eyes

"I was in a meeting. I see you got your little mudflaps with you" he said pointing at the gang "So I'm not exactly feelin' a reason for us to try throwin' lead at each other. I care about my people. I don't want to just march them into the line of fire because I want play "my dick is bigger than your" It is. We both know it" he then glanced at Lexi smirking. Earning an eye roll from his wife. "But I'm also comfortable enough to accept the fact if it wasn't. I'm certainly not gonna let my people die over that shit like you're about to. So, Rick, what the hell can I do for you?" he asked, before Rick soon spoke out, pointing out. "Dwight. Your name's Simon. You're Gavin. And you?" he pointed at Regina "Regina" she said, then Rick's eyes looked at Lexi "And Lexi, or the First Wife, my son told me about you" he said. "Rick, I'd feel remiss if –" Rick stopped Negan from speaking

No. I know who you are. Listen, you six. The Saviors inside. All of you have a chance to survive here. To survive this. You all can live if you surrender. Can't guarantee it any time but now. Right now," he told them "Especially your wife. She stands with you, but from what Carl told me, she is innocent. She stands beside you, but she isn't a monster like you" Lexi wasn't sure what her reaction should be. But she couldn't help but glance at her husband.

"So they surrender and you and your little piss patrol doesn't kill them. That sounds like a good deal! What about me, Rick?"

"I told you. Twice. You know what's going to happen"

"I do" Negan told him, looking at his first wife, motioning his head to tell her to go inside. And of course, she didn't hesitate. She headed inside but stayed inside, on the other side of the door. "I do know what's gonna happen. You don't. You have no idea the shit that's about to go down. Let me ask you something, Rick - Do you think you have the numbers for this fight? You don't. Simon?" That was Simon's queue to go inside and grab Gregory, and he didn't hesitate. "What do you have to say to the Rick and the piss patrol, Gregory?"

"The Hilltop stands with Negan and the Saviors. Any resident of the Hilltop who takes up arms or who supports this ultimatum against the Sanctuary or any of the Saviors, for that matter - they will no longer be welcome in the colony" Gregory announced to his people

"And?" Negan asked to make sure he continued "Their families will be thrown out and will be left to fend for themselves" "And?" "Go home now. Or you won't have a home to go back to" Gregory instructed. Lexi knew Hilltop would not take the offer.  
"You heard the man. Go back to separating wheat and shit or whatever the hell it is you people do"

"Doesn't look like anyone's goin', does it?" A female called out in her Southern accent

"Hilltop stands with –" Gregory was cut off, this time by a male voice, hidden.

"The Hilltop stands with Maggie!"

"I feel like I invested a lot in you, and I am very, very disappointed" Simon turned to his 'best friend', towering over him, Gregory walking backwards, before Simon placed his hands on his chest, pushing him down the metal stairs. Suddenly a loud explosion from far away, but close enough to see the flames and smoke, caught everyone's attention "Sounds like shit is goin' down, Rick" Negan spoke, looking at his enemy.

"You "lieutenants" you're gonna have to make up your minds" Rick ordered.

"Maybe we can take a time-out here – "Rick interrupted Gavin as he spoke.

"No. This has to happen now. This is the only way" Rick spoke out "You're gonna make me count" he chuckled "Okay. Okay. I'm counting. 10! 9! 8! 7!" Soon bullets started firing, Lexi quickly moved away from the door, standing away from the door, seeing the Saviors rush back in before closing the door

A voice cried out "NOW!" Lexi tried to ignore the bullets firing outside, this was official war. She looked at Regina, Simon, Dwight and Gavin… "Wait…where's Negan?" she asked, panic arriving in her voice "Simon, where is my husband?" "He's still outside, he decided to run the other way down the stairs" he explained. Lexi looked at them before rushing out of the room, finding Arat and Laura, panicked, guns in their hands, ready to fire. "Negan is still outside" she told them before hearing another loud explosion "Jesus! What the fuck was that?" she asked walking over to a window, after they had stopped shooting. She looked outside seeing a vehicle blown up, a hoard of walkers finding their way into the Sanctuary "Shit…Negan is out there" "Lexi…you're bleeding" Laura pointed out, looking at Lexi's bloody arm. "Shit…I didn't even feel it, guess all the adrenaline inside of me" "You need to get the bullet out" Laura's advised her "It's not the main concern, I'll get it checked out another time" she said "okay, what's the plan?" she asked Negan's best girls. "You're in charge, what do you want us to do?" Arat asked. That comment made Lexi frown "I'm in charge?" she asked "Negan told me, if anytime he leaves the Sanctuary, or he is not here, or if shit goes down, meaning if he is stuck outside and you are inside, you're in charge" Arat explained. She was honestly shocked. "Err…fight off as many walkers as you can, best bet, create a barrier with something or even their bodies. Make a pile, make sure they can't get up the stairs…I can't believe I am going to say this, but I need to go see the other wives, make sure they are okay…I may hate them, but I am not a monster" she pointed out. Both girls nodded about to leave before Lexi stopped them "Wait…I err…I'm assuming that Simon and Dwight don't know about me being in charge" "No, they don't" Arat confirmed "I want to know what happens after we have sorted this out. Because I have a theory that one of them will take charge" Both girls nodded before rushing off. Lexi had visited the wives' room, seeing them panicked "Just stay inside, close the door" she simply stated. After some time, shooting, screaming and groaning had finished, the outside of the Sanctuary was destroyed. Fencing down, rubble, some dead walkers from the walker pit. Everyone had evacuated inside, trying to keep safe. Saviors on their edge on the next coming attack. No sign of Negan, they needed a leader. Negan was out there somewhere, the power was out, and Lexi, Simon, Dwight, Eugene, Gavin, Eugene and Arat was in the room, after Lexi managed to get the bullet out of her arm. Lexi couldn't help but stare into the air, standing by the wall. They were discussing her worst thoughts. "We have to assume Negan's dead" Regina told them

"I'm Negan. And as I understand it, everyone in this room is. Now, I realize there's a lot of stress in the air, but just to clarify, are you saying you're someone else, Regina?" Simon asked

"No" "Good" Simon nodded before Regina continued to speak. "We should send the fence crew out. Grab a few others, we get 40 workers, standing back to back" "No" Eugene mumbled out, but not loud enough for others to hear.

"We get them out with pipes, they clear a path just enough for a small team – "Regina continued a suggestion "Inadequate." Eugene mumbled again "What?" Questioned Regina "The numbers you suggest aren't adequate. Given the current SRO density of the herd surrounding us, 40 workers armed with melee weapons in the formation you propose would be overcome, closed in on, and macked upon within a few minutes." Regina nodded "Yeah. That's right. We use the workers as a distraction to get a small team past the herd. They can warn the outposts and then come back with the Fat Lady" Eugene continued "Add to the approach's slim chances of success, it's likely the play would lead to widespread unrest, pitting the workers against the soldiers when we're running out of food and fuel, upsetting our already precarious apple cart" "Maybe all we need to do is put you out there, Eugene. Maybe it would motivate the answer man to come up with a solution." Regina spat back, but Dwight agreed with Eugene. "Regina, he's right. The workers have the numbers, and we need to keep them on our side" Lexi and Arat glanced at each other. Simon had definitely put himself in charge. "We need to keep them in line" Simon advised. Before Gavin spoke up "Even if we get a few of ours out and somehow clear the crowd, they have snipers all around the building" he sighed "So right now, let's deal with the other part. Someone in here made everything out there happen. We're having our little crisis-management meeting about the rebellion in Alexandria, us three outpost heads, and that's when they pile this crap on us? That's when they cut us off? Come on. They know all and sees all. Sometimes it doesn't take a gun. The right kind of rat can kill plenty of people with just some talk." "But it's not gonna be us, and it doesn't have to be the workers" Dwight added "Dwight, you got to face reality here" Simon said "No, Simon, we keep what's ours, and we don't give up a damn thing. We get out. And I don't want to hear backbiting or pissing or moaning from you two. You got a problem with that, come at me. Hmm? You can't lead the Saviors out of here, I will" Dwight told him assuring his status. Simon then walked over to Dwight patting him on the shoulder "Yes, my boy. Yes!" Lexi couldn't help but scoff, shake her head, earning eyes on her. "Got something to say?" Simon asked standing up. His eyes gazing her. Now Negan wasn't here, she got to see Simon's true colours. Maybe she should play with it. "You're acting like Negan is dead. And as far as I am concerned, I haven't seeing his reanimated self, and no one has reported it" she told them "So he is alive, just not here" "What do you expect us to do, Lexi? Stand and wait for him?" Simon asked "Well first, we find out what the fuck just happened, why didn't the look outs inform us Rick was on their way? How they got into the Sanctuary, how that bloody RV got in there" she said "Until Negan is back, we are staying put, fix what is broken" she told him standing her ground "Negan is out there, until I see his dead body, we both know Negan is like a fucking cat with 7 lives. We still have some left. So as instructed by Negan, since he isn't here. I am damn well in charge. You got a problem with that, come talk to me" she looked at him. "And I have two people who have Negan's word of putting me in charge" she added before leaving the room with Arat. She walked to Negan's room, placing herself against the wall taking a deep breath "Did I just say that?" she asked "Yeah you did, well done, Negan would be proud. Proves your theory. Simon is taking the reins" Arat told her "My worries are, what the hell he has up his sleeve" Lexi pondered "I am gonna lay down for a bit in Negan's room, I'll be fine…thanks Arat" she smiled hugging her. She then entered his room and slumped on his bed. Hour or so later… Everyone was in the meeting room again, discussing the same issue. Gavin spoke "Now, we were due for a delivery today from my place. Spotters haven't seen anything. Yeah, the transport truck would've turned around, seeing the state of things, but nothing's come up any of the roads. Chem outpost doesn't miss deliveries. Something happened. That Rick guy happened. Our outposts are getting hit while – "Before Laura charged into the room sweating, breathing heavily "What is it?" Simon asked "They're coming up the stairs" She managed to puff out "Walkers?" Eugene asked "The workers. They said we'd have to shoot them" Laura added. Lexi couldn't help but think, something was going to go down. Everyone stood up from their chairs and walked out the room, hearing muffled conversations from the workers, the lights and all power out, the conversations then stopped. "Workers are designated to stay on the ground level" Simon announced "Jesus Christ" Gavin mumbled. There were a lot of workers. "Specifically, their activity is constrained to the factory floor and the outdoor gardens" A man called, Potter, voiced his opinion "It's too hot down there. And we sure as hell ain't going outside. When you gonna fix the power?" "It doesn't need fixing. We're conserving fuel. Mm? It's a shared sacrifice" Simon told him. Compared to Negan, Negan actually gave a shit about his workers. They worked to keep this place running. People, fed, watered, clothed. "Oh. You're sharing now?" Potter asked "Oh. That sort of tone is not gonna work for me – "Simon told him Before Dwight spoke out "Hey, everyone, everyone! Look, we're gonna get through this. Okay? We just need some more time" "We need some more water! There are young people, old people!" another man called out "We're rationing that out, too" Simon added "We work, you protect us. That was the deal. - That's how it was supposed to work?" a woman called out "Yeah" Another woman shouted out to agree "We need water!" A man called out before another man spoke out "Do you have a plan for getting us out?! You heard the man!" Gavin then voiced his voice "You all need to get back to the factory floor" "Where's Negan? Is he dead?" A man asked "Answer the question." A woman demanded, before silence swept out "Everyone has to return to the factory floor now!" Shouted Simon. "I'm not going anywhere" The woman said putting her foot down. Lexi couldn't help but grip Arat's hand in case things would get out of control. "I need to correct you on that point" Simon warned the woman Another woman shouted out "Where's Negan?!" Gavin shouted out "Gun!" Regina grabbed her gun and shot at someone, a body falling on the ground. "I am Negan! Anyone else want a bullet? Anyone?" Regina called out. Lexi grabbed her gun. "Are you fucking crazy?!" she asked "We don't need anymore bodies! And I am sure as hell don't appreciate you killing an innocent worker dying" she told her "Stand down" she warned her. Lexi may be a blonde, but she had red inside of her. She then looked at the workers "As far as I am concerned, Negan is alive…we can't find him. Once the walkers have cleared, we will do a search party for him…as far as power and water. After what happened we do need to conserve power, but we will provide you water. I will allow it" she then turned to Simon "if you have a problem with that, say it. You want people collapsing from dehydration? Dying? More workers turning to walkers?" she asked "Get them water. Now" she said, before hearing the famous whistle, followed by a chuckle. Negan appearing with Lucille and the priest, both covered in walker guts. "Ah, Regina. Now, why'd you have to go and do that? I am guessing that a lot of you fine folks thought I was dead, chewed up, never to be crapped out again. Well, here's a little refresher on who the hell I am. I wear a leather jacket, I have Lucille, and my nutsack is made of steel. I am not dying until I am damn good and ready. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I am in deep need of a sandwich, a shower, and some of that, uh, wilting lion orchid deep-tissue shit that Frankie learned in San Francisco. Hell, I might do it all at once. But after that, we have some serious business to attend to. Like talking to my right-hand man" he said pointing Lucille to Simon "You see, we got to figure out how all this could've happened like it happened. And then Well, and then we're gonna get back doing what we have always done. We will save people" "Thank you, Negan. Thank God for you!" A woman called out "And that is why I am here" Negan turned his head to the priest "Gentlemen, gently take him to number 2. Gently." He instructed, before his eyes landed on Lexi "Angel" he then used his pointer finger to motion her to come to him. Walking through the crowd of workers, she looked at him "You look like shit, and smell like it" "Pleasure to see you too Angel…what you said back there…you would make a great leader" he said "Arat told me what you said to her, about you being gone, me being in charge, thank you" she smiled "now go have a shower, I won't kiss or hug my husband until he's clean" she told him "Damn, you tease…join me, in the shower" he said taking her hand and walking off to the shower. Though the power was out, meaning they had cold water, but they made sure they got heated themselves. Though their shower consisted of mainly sex, she held Negan close. Placing her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat. She was right. Negan was alive. There was no putting him down now. She didn't want to let go. "What happened?" she asked "where did you go?" she asked "Got shot in the leg, got trapped in the container with the priest" he spoke, holding his wife close to his chest. "Don't know what's worse, priest or walker" "He made me confess…I won't go into it, but I confessed, told him everything, now I'm here" he said "I won't ask" she added, lifting her head off his chest. His hands resting on her arm, before frowning seeing the blood bandage. "What happened?" he asked concerned. They were so hot and heavy entering the shower, he didn't even notice. "I guess when I was running, a bullet caught me when they opened the door to come in" she told him "they were untouched, yet I wasn't. I will be okay…anyway, we need to save water, cos this water is fucking cold. And…you need your massage" she said "I would massage you myself, but what use would Frankie have?" she asked, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. "I'm glad you're okay Negan. Make sure you get your leg looked out" she told him kissing him softly "Don't leave me again" she asked him "Who am I kidding? You're a cat" she winked "…how about I show you tonight how much I missed you?" she asked "Now, that sounds like an offer I can't refuse" he winked kissing her forehead "I will see you later, angel" he said. Lexi simply nodded at him as she left the bathroom. Of course, she was happy Negan was back…but now his attention was to another wife. After a massage from Frankie, everyone was back in the meeting room, Negan sitting in his own chair, Lexi standing beside him. Arat slammed a bag of guns on the table. "Good news is, I figured out where that asshole's gun came from" she told her boss "And the bad news?" Negan asked before Gavin answered the question. "They're ours. Stolen from the armoury. A worker couldn't have gotten these many guns without us knowing about it" "They couldn't have got one" Laura added "No, one of our own did this - is doing this, right now" Simon spoke out "Tell me how we find him, Simon" Negan asked "We find when the munitions went missing. Through that, we get an idea of the how, which hopefully leads us right to who. But we start with when" Simon explained. Negan nodded dismissing the room, everyone leaving, but Negan subtly telling Lexi to stay in the room, by placing her on the table, opposite his chair. As Negan stood by the door way, he called for Eugene. "Yo. Dr. Smarty-pants. Big, big chance here. You solve this thing with the bad-smelling convention outside, I will make you very, very happy. But even if you try your best and I know you try your best but you don't figure something out I assure you, I will kill you quickly so you don't have to see all the awful, horrific things that are gonna go down here when we run out of food and water. What I'm saying is that I got your back either way. You got mine?" he asked, Eugene nodded. Negan smirked before closing the door, leaving him and Lexi in the room. He then stood in front of her, in front of his seat "There's something about you being in charge, giving orders turning me on, sitting in my seat, how about I show you how much that turns me on?" he asked. Of course, Lexi couldn't say no. Negan was freshly showered, damp hair, wearing that damn tight white shirt. It was a panty wetter. A smirk slowly appeared on the first wife's face as she looked at her alive 'husband'. Please leave a comment/vote/favourite. This has taken me 4 hours to do, 13 pages, and 6,042 words. 


	18. SEVENTEEN

Lexi stood by the window in her bedroom, watching the walkers surround the Sanctuary. Arat standing beside her.

"How long do you think it will take before they manage to get in?" Lexi asked her friend.

"Probably should be a few days, I mean they gotta get through brick walls, shouldn't be easy" Arat responded as four eyes looked out the window.

"What if they do get in? People are going to die. I think I am going to move my sister into my room, safety, make sure she stays away from the bottom level"

"Lexi. It's a brick wall, the only way for those walkers to get in, is if the wall collapses, let's just hope they decide not to do that" Arat placed her hand on Lexi's shoulder to comfort her.

Lexi was honestly scared. Was this the end of the Sanctuary? If something happens to the walls of the Sanctuary, there would be a flood of Walkers making their entrance. Though the Saviors have guns, it's sometimes easy for a walker to bring someone down and bite them. She would stay in her room for the time being, let Clara share her room. She didn't want her sister out of her sight.

"You girls okay?" Simon stood by her bedroom door.

"Yeah we are fine. What ae you doing on this level, only certain people can be on this level" Lexi told him bluntly. There was always something a little off about Simon when she was around him. The way he looked at her, stood close to her. Little too close for comfort.

"Fine in a girls vocabulary doesn't always mean they are. No one told me" he shrugged it off.

"Lexi is worried…that this was the end" Arat spoke the truth, making Simon move from his spot and enter her bedroom. Standing on the left side of Lexi as the three pairs of eyes looked out the window, he placed his hands on her left shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm sure Negan won't let anything happen to you" Simon added, glancing at Lexi, but her eyes stayed on the dirty windows.

"Damn right I won't let anything happen to you. And I did tell you, you don't have permission to come up here" Negan's rough voice spoke out as he also stood outside her bedroom door. Looking at her husband she sighed, her face said it all. He put his hand up and motioned for her to come to him. But his hand motion wasn't the one finger with stiff movement, it was his entire fingers, delicately dancing. Lexi shifted Simon's hand off her shoulder, walking to her husband. He placed Lucille on the wall beside the door, before wrapping his leather jacket arms around her waist. "I won't let anything happen to you Angel. I need you beside me, my Queen"

"It's not just me I'm worried about. My sister, everyone. Friends, there are kids here" she told him.

"And we will do everything we can to make sure everyone is safe. I'm going to ask our good friend Eugene to help us get rid of the walkers" He informed her.

"How you gonna do that boss?" Simon asked

"I have my ways of convincing our little bullet maker. In the meantime. Keep checking on all windows, make sure they can't get in, or see if anyone living is out there" Negan instructed them "If you need me, I will be with my wife in my bedroom, do not disturb unless it's important…" he then smirked "I need to distract her" Negan grazed his finger over Lexi's cheek, tucking her blonde hair behind her pierced ear. "Come on Angel, daddy needs to please his Queen" he smirked taking her hand, and picking up Lucille with his other free hand.

Leaving her bedroom with the two Saviours still inside looking out the window, she walked down the hall with Negan

"wait, before we do what ever you have planned, I just want to check on Clara, move her into my room, I'm just…"

"I get it. She is your sister, move her into your bedroom if it makes you feel better, you can keep an eye on each other" he assured her as he guided her the other way down the hall, standing outside Clara's bedroom, knocking on the door and entering, she saw Clara on her bed reading a book.

"Needing a distraction?" Lexi asked her blonde twin.

"It's not really helping. I keep re-reading the words because I'm getting growls from the undead in my left ear…is the Sanctuary going to hold them?" Clara asked worried.

Lexi walked over to her sister "The Saviors are going to try their best to keep them out, we need to get them away from the building. Negan is going to talk to Eugene"

"Think mullet can help?" Clara asked, earning a low chuckle from Negan.

"Damn, she does have spice like you" He chuckled. Shaking her head ignoring her husband she looked at Clara.

"You're going to stay with me, in my room, so I know where you are at all times" she told her "just until this shit is over" she assured her. "And I won't take no as an answer. Grab everything you need, I'll get Arat to help you out…I gotta talk with Negan about something"

Clara knew exactly what this talk meant. A lot of the talks ended in screams, name shouting and of course sex hair. Everyone dismissed it when they saw it.

"Okay, sure" Clara nodded "I guess it means we get to spend more time with each other"

Lexi felt a pang to her heart, sometimes she felt torn, between being there for her sister and being there for Negan. She was a sister and a 'wife'.

"Clara…I'm sorry. I promise you, we will have sleepovers every night, even if it pains him" she told her "You should have shared a room with me in the first place, things were…"

"Complicated? New to you? We had separate rooms at home, and when you moved into the girl's apartment, and after when you know what, we had different rooms when you moved into my place. Lexi we are twins, but we aren't attached at the hip. And the fact you are asking me to move into your room for safety, it proves you care and always will. Even if you are distracted with Negan. But you are his…wife…you stand by him, and he protects you as a husband should" Clara reassured her sister "Get Arat here to help and I will move my stuff" Clara told her sister. Hugging each other softly, they both pulled away.

Getting off the bed, she walked towards Negan who stayed at the door way.

"That was some heavy shit" He spoke

"Well when it's family it usually is…so a lot has happened in a few days. Place got shot up, you got locked in a container, the priest is sick, outposts where Saviors resided got attacked and we lost people, Gregory is assumed to return home like a chicken he is, according to a source, some Saviours surrendered to Hilltop…anything else?"

"Not to my knowledge Angel" he sighed "I want to know who those Saviors are, and they can tell me personally why they decide to go against the Saviors and the Sanctuary"

"Because they are not true Saviors, go against us, go against me, means you are the enemy…talking of enemies…I need you to keep a sharp eye on Simon"

"Why…I know he is creepy and all but why exactly?" she asked

"I saw how he quickly took control of this place when he wasn't around. I want to ask you a favour" Negan asked, making concern wash over Lexi's face.

"Oh god, I am not sleeping with Simon" she warned him

"Angel. I would not dare to ask you that" he assured her "if at anything I happen to be…caught up and Simon takes charge, see how far he goes with this place and you"

"Why me?"

"Because he knows he is to keep his hands off my wife, and if I am not around he may choose to ignore that rule. And when I return, you will give me the results to see how…trustworthy Simon really is"

"Well…I guess I could. Doesn't it already prove your theory, for when he looks at me weird"

"I've noticed it, hence why I want you to keep an eye on him" he asked

"Okay…I'll do it" she told him without hesitation.

"Now enough depressive talk, I'm going to make my wife feel good" he smirked taking her hand as he led her to his bedroom.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm gonna make you submit, using just my mouth, maybe a few digits" he winked, well he tried to. Winking wasn't his best thing.

* * *

Negan was currently in the meeting room, sitting down in the King's chair, Eugene a few chairs down, and Lexi sitting next to her husband as she always did.

"If things don't get fixed soon, a lot of people are gonna die. My people. Not me, of course. I'm livin' no matter what. I am too good at this shit. But others I can't have that. I don't want to see people get shot up, chewed up, and chewing up the rest. I don't want to see you get eaten, Eugene. This place, it's about pooling and organizing strength" Negan stood up from his chair and placed himself against the table, looking down at Eugene "And you my friend, are strong. That spongy organ between your eyes and your spectacular mullet is strong, and I just want to make sure that you know that I know that"

"Consider me made. Our pages are utterly and completely one and the same" Eugene informed him, with no emotion on his face. Negan then moved his hands, the sound of Lucille clinking on the floor. Nothing but silence. Negan then stood up, raising concern on Eugene's face, then out of the blue, Negan put his hand out. Eugene stared blankly, before taking Negan's digits and leaning forward about to kiss his skin, before Negan pulled away. A laugh emitting from Lexi's voice.

"That's a first, I know Negan is the King, but wow" she laughed

"Eugene I was going for a handshake. Stand up. Now, I can see where you'd be confused, as I rarely do that shit. A handshake is a sign of mutual respect. Not many people get that from me" The tone in the King's voice send shivers down everyone's back, and she could tell Eugene looked uneasy. Negan's words sticking into the mullet man's head.

"There's work that needs getting to" Eugene informed him before leaving the room, leaving just Negan and Lexi.

"I think we are both going to remember that moment" She laughed "Jesus that was funny"

"I have to agree with you, he looked like he gets my words, even if he does speak- "

"Like a scientist?" she asked. Negan turned around and raised his eyebrow

"Exactly. You interrupted me gorgeous, and you need to learn your lesson" he smirked turning to the door and closing it, grabbing the nearest chair and sticking it under the handle to make sure no one would get in.

"And how do you plan to do that?" she asked curious

"You give to receive, you received, so now you give, round 2. This time your mouth and hands" he grinned putting Lucille down and fiddling with his belt.

Lexi sat on her bed, playing a card game with Clara. Lexi decided to let Arat go and do her work, while she kept herself and her sister busy. Time was going slow, but they had to let Eugene do what he did best. Get the walkers away.

The twins were playing a classic game of Snap, something they played when they were kids, which ended in playful fights. Each card was put down slowly then revealed or fast. Lexi placed her card down, matching two cards.

"Snap!" She whacked her hand down onto the stack of cards, slapping the material, before bullets shot sounds echoed outside. Luckily for Lexi she was at the back of the Sanctuary, most bedrooms were. Diving down onto the bed, pulling her sister down with her, she waited out for the bullets to finish. Before hearing a loud crash.

"What the hell was that?" Clara asked, panic rising in her voice.

"I don't know, but that didn't sound too good"

"WE GOT WALKERS IN THE BUILDING, GET THE WORKERS OUT, SHOOT THE DEAD!" A voice shouted through the walkie talkie.

"Please tell me I didn't hear that right? Walkers got in? How?" Clara asked

"I'm guessing that's what the loud noise was, someone broke down the wall" she said before hearing her husband's voice come through.

"Lexi stay with your sister until someone comes and gets you, stay away from the windows" he instructed.

Grabbing the black chunky walkie talkie, she spoke into it "will do" she spoke.

Soon the screams, growls and gun shots finally came to a stop.

The sound of footsteps echoed the halls. A walker couldn't have gotten up the stairs or even seen without being shot. The door handle peeled down before opening, revealing Negan.

"You girls okay?" he asked, seeing the two girls sitting on the floor, leaning against the double bed.

"What happened?" Lexi asked standing up, aching at her bones.

"Rick and his group drove a truck through the Sanctuary walls. Walkers got in. Workers and some Saviors got killed. We lost more people"

"I swear Rick wants to cause even more of a war. He likes to forget he pulled the trigger first"

"I know Angel, it will end soon. I need you in the room with Eugene and I. His plan failed, and I am trying to stop myself from swinging Lucille into the back of his mullet. I don't like to be disappointed"

"Okay, I will" she nodded

"Clara, if you wish to be in someone's company, you know where the wives reside, why don't you go mingle, I'm not forcing you. Lexi can collect you after…it's got alcohol in there"

"I'll go" she nodded, making Lexi roll her eyes. Clara got up from the floor slowly, still cautious in case someone fired another bullet through the window.

"She looks shaken up" Negan spoke out after Clara had left the room.

"We went from playing cards to another shit storm…let's get this conversation over with" she said leaving the room with her husband.

* * *

"It'll take an ass-load of ammo" Negan spoke as he stood opposite Eugene, Lexi standing behind Negan.

"It will. Even with shot discipline and P and Q minding"

"Can my bullet maker fill my guns back up?"

"If you give my machines to me or me to my machines that is an affirmative."

"You do realize the storm of shit I'm gonna dump on Rick as soon as I am clear of the shit storm he dumped on me." Negan assured Eugene of his former friends.

"I do, indeed."

"Goddamn, Eugene. How does it feel to be the second-most important person here? How does it feel to save these good people?" Lexi scoffed at his words of 'the second most important person here'. If Lexi wasn't there, none of the Saviors would be taught to fight against the living.

"It feels great. Got something else of urgency for you. Another item solved."

"More than a way out and a promise of bullets on the way? Jesus, Eugene, you are magnificent."

"I am."

So, what is it?" Negan asked motioning his waving fingers "Tell me." He requested before hearing a knock on the door. "- What? – "The door opened, Regina, Dwight and Arat coming in.

"We have the stairs. But the dead ones have the lower level the whole thing" Regina informed her boss

"Not much longer. See, Eugene has solved us a way out of this mess. And he actually says he has a topper" Negan informed his people

"Yeah?" Dwight asked looking up at Eugene and then looking down. Something suspicious caught Lexi's attention.

"I think I could fix the intercom system. Which, uh would absolutely change the face of communications here" Eugene told them of his plan. Seemed pretty easy.

"That's it?" Negan asked confused, rubbing his scruff

"Sorry. That kind of thing, uh well, cranks my shaft" there was silence before Eugene turned and walked away before saying a few words "I'll leave you to the last action item. Leaving the five of them in the room. Releasing her arms from her crossed arms, Lexi stood next to Negan.

"Did he say cranks my shaft?" She asked herself. Before turning to her husband. "What if he can't fix it, and the walkers manage to get into the whole building? Negan...there are families, kids, an expecting mother, innocent people living here"

"We will figure it out, we always do" He spoke, sure of himself.

But she was more fearful than she ever was before. What if they couldn't figure it out? What if this was finally the end? All Lexi could do, was sit and wait, anxiety rising up in her body.

"Hey, Angel, we will figure it out. I'm always going to protect you" Negan turned to face his first wife, his gloved hand putting a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "It's what husband's do" he whispered deeply. She then wrapped her arms around his body without hesitation. Placing her head against his unzipped leather jacket chest, feeling his white shirt beneath her skin. She then closed her eyes, wishing for it all to pass.


	19. Change is coming

_I have decided, that after the last episode/chapter, I will be doing some what of a time skip. Hence why I edited the ending of the last episode/chapter._

 _From that episode/chapter, to the episode where Negan has been captured by Rick, with a sliced throat, I have decided, in between those episodes, I will put everything from episode 8 to episode 15, in one big chapter, as memories, from Lexi's perspective. I will make sure I pin point the very important scenes that happens. Because as you know, Lexi isn't in the action scenes. 'For Safety'._

 _So chapter eighteen will feature bits and pieces of Lexi's memories from episode 8 to 16. Then chapter nineteen will feature episode 16._

 _Why the change? Why the time skip?_

 _1\. It can take me hours to write one single chapter. I don't mean 1 hour or two, I mean up to 6 hours._

 _2\. I have to get the script, edit it. Getting rid of scenes I don't need, I need to know who speaks what, and managing to include Lexi in the scene, which can take time as well._

 _3\. I also have to rewatch the episodes, making sure the script matches the actual lines._

 _4\. Readers can get bored if it is so behind where it is. I mean we are half way through season 9, and I haven't even finished season 8. So I want to catch up for myself, and include some...dramatic changes for Lexi and Negan._

 _5\. Sometimes change is good._

 _You've probably read this thinking it mumbo jumbo making no sense. Probably doesn't and I have confused you. So from Monday:_

 _1\. Chapter 18 will be uploaded, featuring the episodes 8 to 15 all in one, as Lexi's visual/memories._

 _2\. Chapter 19, will be episode 16._

 _3\. Chapter 20, will be the introduction of season 9 and prison Negan. And so forth._

 _\- Sometimes change is good._


	20. EIGHTEEN

Time had passed. It passed to quickly. From that moment of hugging Negan, telling me it was going to be okay, now I sat in the room where Negan laid attached to a bed, a cloth around his sliced throat, in Alexandria.

So much had happened, but the war was finally over. Saviors were working together, peacefully with other communites. A lot of people died, but Negan was alive, but I knew my time with him would never be like how we were back home. King and Queen. That was out of the question.

When Negan reassured me that it was going to be okay, Negan appealed to Eugene for help, regarding the Walker outbreak in the Sanctuary buildings. Eugene had suggested that we were to use the remaining ammunition to clear the walkers, he even promised to make more ammunition afterwards. It was successful, but of course, Negan had to make his plot revenge.

I just wanted to move on from everything, but I was his wife, his Queen, I had to stand aside and allow him to do what he wished. Then Negan told me his plot revenge, and he actually went through with it. Negan, along with the Saviors seized the front gates of Alexandria, he used everything, even including fire bombs. Then somehow he actually had a one to one fight with Rick. And yet, as much as Rick ranted about how much he wanted to kill Negan, he didn't do it.

At least, Negan as a leader, he got what he wanted. Rick was always blasting about how he was going to kill Negan, but he never actually got the guts to do it. He was gutless.

But of course, Negan and his people arrived back home. And of course I gave him the welcome home gift he loved. He then soon realised that the Alexandrian's had escaped, so now he wanted to know where they were. So who did he turn to? Simon. He asked Simon to go and ask Jadis and her Scavengers about his standard offer. Which was the usual offer he offered everybody else. Kill one to make the rest of them stand in line. And it always worked. When Simon returned, he informed Negan that it was successful. Then they received a box, to me it was more of a coffin, with some words on it, that I can't remember. Everything was a blur.

The present was from Hilltop, with a reanimated Dean, one of Simon's men inside. And from Simon's expressions, he wasn't pleased with Negan's approach.

Then one day, it was like Negan's personality switch just switched on. It was the first time, I actually saw him heartbroken. Carl had died. We stood on some steps outside, as Negan received the response from the radio, it was Rick. Telling him that Carl had died, the first thing that came to Negan's head was dread. He asked Rick if it was the bombs, but it wasn't.

Now would a monster feel guilty over a kid dying, especially if it was or wasn't his fault? Sadly he got bitten. I remember that day when Carl came in guns blazing at the Sanctuary. Then after when we returned Carl, something had changed the boys perspective. Negan was heartbroken, like he lost his own kid, sometimes a leader needed to grieve. And I was there for him.

Then Eugene reported to Negan that our ammo will not be at full supply for a few more days, so instead build catapults. Like the old days. But, my clever husband had come up with another idea. He wanted to infect our weapons, well not mine, his fighers out in the field, infect them with the blood of walkers. He didn't want to kill, he wanted to harm. Like always. Negan was the harm then kill kinda guy. What was Rick?

Then one day, I got news that ripped my heart in two. Negan and some Saviors, including Dwight, Arat and Simon, went out. Simon and the rest returned without Negan, informing me he was dead.

I, of course was in denial. Negan wasn't dead. He was a damn cat, he had more lives than most. But Simon and Dwight were very much convinced, especially because the car was on fire.

But then I turned to Arat and Laura. They were my little tweetie birds, my little spies. There was something about Simon and Dwight I didn't trust anymore. And I was god damn right all along. They told me, Dwight and Simon were the only two who went off to find Negan, only returning to inform them of the news. Arat wasn't convinced, especially when Simon and Dwight were…mourning in a way.

Then, Simon, the bastard decided to turn his ruling charms onto me.

 _"Now that Negan is gone…the Sanctuary needs a leader" he spoke to me, not taking his eyes off me, as I stared out of the window in my former husband's bedroom._

 _"Let me guess, you think you are worthy of being our leader?" I asked him._

 _"I am his second hand man" He said, shrugging. "Who else better than me?" he asked._

 _"What ever Simon, no matter what I say it won't make a difference, you seem to be highly convinced that you are the leader, and no one else will tell you no. So what's the point in me fighting against the word?" I told him. "I will dismiss the wives, and myself, they can work for points, they never appreciated their status, and I will continue training others, but just as Lexi"_

 _"Hey, hey, hey, jumping to conclusion here" he chuckled at me, putting his hands up in defense. "I'm the best second hand leader there could be. Negan trusted me, so I'm gonna make sure everyone trusts me. Secondly, no need to dismiss the wives, and yourself"_

 _I frowned at him, confused at what he meant. "Simon…they have no use to you, neither do I"_

 _"The wives will stay as they are, their job was to please the leader in all ways, and now I am the leader. And you will stay as the first wife. Instead of Negan's, you will be mine" he smirked._

 _"Did you hit your head or something?" I asked him._

 _"Simon. Let me make this perfectly clear, I will not be your wife, and I will not allow the wives to be yours either, those rules that Negan made about consent, they are staying, and if you have a problem with that, I'm sure my blades wouldn't mind meeting you for the first time" I warned him. "Negan is gone, but don't cross me. You're messing with the wrong girl" I said, gritting my teeth._

 _"Jesus, calm down, I ain't gonna rape the girls, jesus" he sighed. "I'll still have the rules of consent, but those girls are staying, and I know damn well, they would rather suck my cock than work for points" he said. I felt sickened. Though mostly true. But Simon wasn't Negan. "I have a question, still got that tongue bar of yours?" he asked smirking. "I need to be relieved soon" he winked. I rolled my eyes in disgust and headed to the door._

 _"Come near me, and I will bite off your dick, trust me, if Negan was here, he would say I have that special gift" I spoke, leaving the room, slamming the door._

I tried my best to warn the wives, which they took in consideration. Most of them actually wanting to work for points instead. After I thought things had died down, Simon decided to lead the Saviors to Hilltop to wipe them all out. After they returned, I received the greatest present.

My husband returned, with Laura, who was supposed to be dead, after Daryl and his group killed them all, leaving Dwight alive. I of course told Negan what Simon was saying and his plans. He wasn't impressed. But he made sure, he reminded me who I belonged to. I had to keep the secret Negan had returned, as he wanted to play a game. After discovering what Simon did to Jadis' group, he made Simon get on his knees to kill him, but he forgave him. But Dwight turned his back on Simon, revealed to Negan, Simon's plan. So Dwight set Simon up, Arat and other Saviors who weren't on Simon's side, killed his people, which ended in a fist fight.

I still remember that fight like it was yesterday. Simon making the first swing, Simon dying first. Arat had stood behind me, holding Lucille with one hand, holding my hand in the other. I wanted to look away, but I was scared that if I did that, I would open my eyes, seeing Negan dead on the floor.

But he was a winner. Simon was weak. After the fight was over, I helped Negan feel better, cleaning his cuts and bruises up, giving him a bath, showing him how much I loved him. But that wasn't the end. After Simon died, Negan appointmented Dwight as his second hand man. But all was revealed when Laura had surpised Dwight in his room. Of course, Negan knew what Dwight had done. Now Dwight was a prisoner.

Now Negan had to deal with Rick…only landing himself a slit throat.

When Arat and Laura returned to the Sanctuary telling me what happened. I just broke down. Knowing Rick was so close to killing my husband, but decided to save him. I wasn't myself for a day, I locked myself in Negan's room, sleeping mostly. Laura and Arat took care of me, but appointmented me the leader. They had too much of a bad past to become a faithful trustworthy leader, I had a clean plate.

I then decided I needed to see Negan. So I drove with Laura and Arat to Alexandria, where Rick and Michonne were holding him.

Of course I had to convince them, I handed my weapons over, and explained everything I did at the Sanctuary. I stood by Negan as a wife, and trained the Saviors to fight. I never laid a hand on any of their people, I was usually shoved in the back room, but not literally. I didn't like how things had started, but I also reminded them, Rick made the first move. But all we wanted was peace. And now thanks to Rick, we would achieve that.

 _"Thank you, for saving my husband…but why?" I asked, curious._

 _"It is what Carl would have wanted" Rick spoke._

 _"I'm sorry for what happened to Carl, he was a real good kid" I smiled, looking down at the ground. "Can I see him? You can handcuff me, someone can be in the room, I have given you my weapons, check me over…I am not going to risk my life to do something stupid…Negan is better off here. Alive" I said. But I convinced them. They took all my weapons, checked me over for anything and then cuffed me. Before allowing me to see Negan._

My heart broke seeing him, strapped to the bed, the cloth around his neck, he had submitted. Of course Negan was happy to see me. He even asked me if I was going to get him out of there. As much as it hurt me, I told me I couldn't. He should be thankful he was alive, even if he was a prisoner. But I think he was done fighting. But he was more concerned on how he was going to blow his load. My response?

 _"We will find a way, we always do" I smiled at him._

 _"Who's in charge of the Sanctuary, Angel? Arat? Laura?" he asked._

 _"No, actually…they appointed me the leader, since I have a clean plate" I explained. But then I turned my head to Michonne and Rick. "But if someone disagrees with that, then I will happily enough to sit down and talk. Some of the Saviors are happy the war is over, but some of them still say that I am Negan, tagline…so I might need to convince them otherwise. We can't afford another fight" I explained._

 _"You were the Queen, you stay the Queen, no matter what, you deserve it" He smiled croakly at me, turning his head gently to face me. "You can rule the world" he grinned. I leant over and kissed him softly._

 _"I will never stop loving you, even in this state, you will always be my King" I told him, placing my head on his chest._

 _"I love you, Angel" he managed to speak out._

Minutes had passed since I remember those last words from him. Most of the time he slept. Rick and Michonne popped out from the view.

"He's sleeping, probably all he is going to do" I spoke quietly "Thank you, I know I keep saying it…but believe it or not, Negan did a lot for me, I hated how things ended, but you didn't kill him, so thank you" I spoke.

"You love him?" Rick asked.

"Yes"

"Why, he's a monster?"

"We are all monster's Rick" I told him. "He gave me protection, a bed, water, food, a shower, love in a fucked up way…but he gave me survival, and I am forever thankful, I just wish I could repay him for everything he has done for me. People have their opinons, but I honestly don't give a shit. I love Negan, that's it" I sighed.

Silence swept through the room, before Michonne spoke up.

"You said you were put in charge of the Sanctuary?"

"Yes…they trust me back there, but I don't know if I can do it alone" I admitted.

"So hand it over to us" Rick butted in. "Give the Sanctuary to us, we can put them in line"

"A lot of them don't like you, but some just want peace" I shrugged. "And what about me?" I asked. "It's my home, my sister is there, my friends…" I sighed, before I turned to see Negan laying down. "Let me visit him…before you protest, let me speak, please" I asked. I needed to win my case. "Since joining the Saviors, I never touched any other community, I stayed at home, Negan's way of protecting me. I have a clean plate, and I am not going to risk getting hurt or killed by doing something stupid. I'm not like them"

"Your point is?" Rick asked me.

"Let me look after Negan…he might not be straight with you lot, but we will with me" I told them. "He is a pain in the arse, I can make him listen, you're going to have to clean him, I can do that, please" I asked them. "It's all I ask, you can have the Sanctuary, and I can look after Negan, I can be cuffed, and someone can watch…I just need to pay him back in a way" I explained. "Let me stay here in Alexandria, I can bunk with someone…just please, he has done so much for me, and my sister, let me add. You can have the Sanctuary, and my sister and I can stay in Alexandria, we can help around" I told him. "You need someone to swerve the Saviors to aid with you, not against you, I can do that". Rick and Michonne looked at each other, before sighing.

"You try anything, you will be like Negan, prisoned, and your sister" He told me.

"I am not going to risk our lives to do something stupid, Rick. I'm not like the others…you have the Sanctuary, while I have my end of the deal, correct?" I asked him. Rick nodded at me.

"Done" I quickly responded. "The Sanctuary is yours Rick".


	21. NINETEEN

A year had passed since Negan had been given another chance to live, that damn man did have lives like a cat. Only they would run out soon. And I was scared for when that time would come. He was a different man. I couldn't explain it, but he was different.

And it took only a slice to the throat and behind bars for him to change. Of course, he was still the same arsehole sometimes with his words, but that was Negan.

Clara and I had been provided a house by Rick, much to the dismissal of some of the Alexandrian's, such as Rosita. In their eyes we were still Saviors, still those people who stood by Negan as he did the unthinkable.

They were always going to think Negan as a monster, but did they realise how much of a monster Rick was? I could rant about it, but that is in the past, just like Negan's bad ways were.

The Sanctuary failed, both as a community and a home. They would fight against each other. Some still spoke that quote 'We are Negan', and others moved on from that. I made a promise with Rick to give the ruling over to him, but then he decided to give it to Daryl. But he wasn't showing leader attitude, he showed how much he hated them.

Crops failed, either from the weather or damn crows, they were running out of options. So, it was either leave and help build the bridge, or be nothing. Of course, those who were 'We are Negan', decided to be nothing, while the others, such as Arat and Laura went off and helped build the bridge.

The bridge was the next vision in Rick's eyes. A once constructed bridge that was no more, now was being rebuilt. It would provide more opportunities for the communities. Supplies and more survivors.

Clara and I had been given a chance to help around Alexandria. Gardening and in any way we could. But with all that going on, there was only one job I vowed to keep. To look after Negan.

The man I still loved, stuck in the basement of Rick's house, behind bars, a camp bed set up to allow him to sleep. A bed pan to allow him to relieve himself. Blue overalls to give the prison statement. No more leather jacket that he allowed me to wear sometimes. No heavy combat boots that would echo through the halls of the Sanctuary. No belted trousers, that he would tease me as he undid the notches in his belt, throwing it to the floor. No more of that white sexy shirt that showed off his muscles. No more of that red scarf, which he used on me as a blind fold or to tie me up. No more Lucille.

Just a man in blue overalls, a long Santa Claus beard, partially shaved hair and a shitty bed pan.

This was the Negan I was still in love me. Now he was behind bars. Now was my chance to get something he never would have given me as the King of the Sanctuary.

Thankfully I was allowed to visit him every other day. That was enough for me, I did have jobs to do. Entering the side door outside, the cell was covered in darkness, only a small window allowing a small peep of light through.

"Is it that time already, Angel?" The gruff voice spoke out of me.

"Of course," I smiled softly at him. Closing the door behind me, I grabbed the chair that resided against the ball wall, beside the concrete stairs that would lead up to the first floor of Michonne and Rick's house.

I could see a silhouette of Negan laying on his bed. As I placed the chair in the spot that was comfortable to me, he shifted to sitting up.

"I always look forward to seeing you, no one else visits me for pleasure, most of the time Michonne or Rick the prick comes to taunt me" He spoke sadly. "How are things with you?" he asked me.

"It's okay, we are doing as we are told, but obviously people only care that we are former Saviors, but always will be" I told him sighing to myself.

"You and your sister are innocent…only two of the few who are actually innocent, I'll have a word with Rick, ask him to get the others to back off"

"And see myself as weak?" I asked "I was the Queen of the Sanctuary; a Queen doesn't let enemies get the best of her" I told him smiling to myself.

"That's my girl" he grinned, before it was silent again. "But, how are you?" he asked. He asked me now and then, usually the same answer.

"I still sometimes get those nightmares, but most of the time, I miss having you in my arms, having you beside me" I admitted.

"Damn baby, I'm sorry. I wish I could help…I mean I miss you too, all of you, I miss my girls, I have damn blue balls over here" he chuckled to himself.

"And there's the Negan I remember" I teased him "You have a way with words, don't you?" I asked him.

"And you always loved it" he winked.

"I did" I softly told him.

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

"Of course, I do, Negan…why are you asking?" I asked raising my eyebrow a little concerned on why he was asking me that.

"I'm just…worried…"

"That I will find someone new?" I asked him, his nod gave his answer. "You may be behind bars Negan, and we can't touch like we used to, but I still love you, that's never going to stop. I survived because of you"

"You like using that term, don't you?" he asked.

"What term?"

"I survived because of you" he smiled, before chuckling "You use that a lot"

"Because every time someone asks me about why I love you, all that shit, it's always going to be the same answer" And it was true. No matter what opinions people said, how stupid I am to love a monster, I would always fight my case, usually ending in, 'I survived because of him'. And it was damn true.

A smile appeared on both our faces, in content with each other's presence. Love.

"How are my people?" he asked standing up from the bed. But that question only made me worried. Something had recently happened, and I still wasn't over it, my heart was broken, another reason for the nightmares and crying in bed. I looked down not saying anything, I knew I wouldn't be able to cover up my emotions. He had to know. "Angel…what's wrong?" he asked, walking towards the bars and wrapping his hands around the metal material. "You're getting me worried…what happened? No one is telling me anything, and it's- "

"Arat's dead!" I blurted out. Feeling my eyes become glassy all of a sudden, my vision becoming double. Taking a deep breath, I looked up seeing Negan standing there, silent, stunned, in shock.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Arat was killed by Oceanside, they were getting justice…"

"Justice for what?" he asked.

"Rick gave me all the information he could when he told me…Arat killed a brother at Oceanside, something that Simon ordered her to do".

Negan's face told it all. "Damn, fucking Simon…he slaughtered all the men at Oceanside, and I didn't know about it until later" he sighed smacking his fists against the bars. The sound of something most likely breaking. "Shit!" he groaned in pain. I quickly shot up from the chair and walked to the bar.

"Negan don't hurt yourself" I begged him. "Just breathe" I assured him, wiping the falling tears from my face.

"All along that fucker was stabbing me in the back…he gave the Saviors and the Sanctuary a bad name"

"But he is dead now, Negan. Remember? You killed him, showed people that he isn't what a leader is" I told him, placing my forehead against the bars. I then felt rough fingers against my skin, tracing off the tears that continued to fall down from my glassy eyes. Looking up, his deep chocolate eyes, locked onto my blue orbs.

"I'm sorry…I know how much of a friend she was to you, and your sister" He spoke quietly. "And she was a good damn loyal Savior to me" he sighed. "She didn't deserve what happened to her"

"They don't see that, they just see her as a Savior" I mumbled, removing my head from the bars. "I'll be okay, we will be okay" I smiled softly.

"Yeah? I like this reassurance from you, always made me feel better. How can I make you feel better?" he asked.

Then the lightbulb went off in my head. Now was the time to bring it up.

"There is something actually…" I trailed off.

"Anything Angel, you deserve it" he smiled, a smile a could see even through the salt and pepper beard.

"Anything?" I asked to make sure he meant it.

"Yes, anything I can try, being behind bars may be a little tricky, but I will do my best" He smiled "Tell me".

Here goes nothing. "I want something that you would have never given to me back at the Sanctuary…"

His eyebrow rose, which needed a good trim and shape. "That I wouldn't give you? What a ring?" he asked me "Like an engagement ring, marriage ring? Cos to my you are still considered to be my wife, or girlfriend, or whatever- "

"No Negan, not a damn ring. I want you to give me a baby" …


	22. TWENTY

Warning; contains smut.

(Luna Grace is portrayed by Rachel Ryals. She is 10 in real life, but please use your imagination of her being 3. She is such a fit for Lexi's daughter)

6 years later…

"Mummy!" The small screeching of a small girly voice awoke me from my slumber. I didn't need a alarm clock no more, my daughter, at three years old had that job. I groaned from feeling like I hadn't slept at all. But I had my sleep in a clock work rota, my body was still getting used to it. But I was also thankful my daughter wasn't a newborn, sleep was something I hardly got.

But she was my baby, and I loved her dearly. I felt the bed dip, I knew she was climbing onto the bed to try and wake me up.

"Mummy, wake up! I see daddy today!" she grinned climbing on top of my sleeping covered body. Then her little digit fingers gently poking my cheek. Then she was gone. But the loud squeal of her laughter made me smile.

"Are you trying to wake your mummy up? She will turn into the green monster if you do!" My sister, Clara had obviously woken up from the loud squeals of my daughter. Blowing raspberries on her stomach. I slowly sat up, watching niece and auntie together.

"Luna Grace, if this was the real world, we would be saving some money on alarm clocks, you do just fine" I smiled softly.

My daughter was my world, beautiful long blonde locks like Rapunzel. Little perfect pout lips. Clara said she was a spitting image of myself, but she had Negan's chocolate brown eyes, and that smile they had always did, that made me melt. But in this case, when she smiled, I fell in love with both of them even more. She also had his ears, they stuck out the tinest bit. Our daughter was a bit of both of us.

"You seeing him today?" Clara asked, placing Luna Grace on the bed, the little girl crawling towards me. I got a sudden flash back of her starting to crawl…Negan missed out on a lot of things. He hated it. He thought Michonne would let him out. But she wanted to torture him even more. I don't know who she was torturing more. Negan or Luna Grace. And of course, I made it clear to Michonne I would never forgive her. If she had a chance of Rick coming back and being a father to their son, why take the chance from Negan? They were too hell bent on revenge and hatred.

Luna Grace placed herself on my lap, settling against my chest. "Yes. Told Michonne that because she won't release him, we will visit him whenever we want to"

"And what did she say?" Clara asked sitting down on the bed.

"Well. Let's say she couldn't say no to a new born baby" I smiled, placing a soft kiss on Luna Grace's head.

"You're not gonna get a lot of people saying this but…Negan should be released. She needs a dad. Michonne isn't doing right" She sighed.

"I know. But…I don't want to over step…I don't want to risk it by getting chucked out, or not ever seeing him again…to them, I'm still Negan's wife"

"Are you?" Clara asked.

"More…long distance girlfriend. I honestly don't know. I've been focusing on our daughter. She gets to see him when she wants, he just missed out on so much" I told her "He didn't even see her being born. I don't know what was more torture, him not being there, or him seeing her after she was born, cuffed, heavily guarded and being dragged out after a couple of minutes. I mean he didn't even hold her. I'll never forgive Michonne. And I will make that clear every day" I informed my sister, removing the tear sliding down my cheek. "Let's get some breakfast inside of us, get ready for the day and go see daddy"

"I pwaint a pwicture for him, mummy?" She asked me. How could I say no.

"Of course you can, I think we have some paints left over" I said kissing her forehead as she sat up, facing me.

"He can pwut it in his room"

"Yes he can, decorate it a bit" I smiled, kissing her nose. "Let's eat". Clara leaned forward and gently grabbed Luna Grace in a playful way, the squeals echoing the house.

I entered the kitchen, watching Clara put Luna Grace on the chair.

"Stay put, don't move or you will hurt yourself" Clara told her. Luna Grace nodded. I opened the fridge grabbing some eggs, laid by the town's own chickens.

"Hmm. What else shall we have?" I asked out loud.

"We got any meat or anything?" Clara asked.

"Nope. We have bread. We can have a slice of toast with egg, how does that sound baby girl?" I asked my daughter.

"Owkay mummy" She smiled at me, as she grabbed a piece of paper, and started drawing with her crayons. I smiled, before continuing to deal with breakfast.

After a filling breakfast, following by trying to pick out Luna Grace's clothes for the day, she finally settled down to paint a picture for Negan. After some time, we left the house, my baby girl holding my hand, clutching onto her picture. We headed straight to Michonne's house, knocking on the front door. Michonne saw us through her window, nodding. We then headed back down the stairs and to the basement, opening the door.

"There's my baby girl" Negan called out, quickly getting off his bed and to the bars, wanting to hug his daughter.

"Daddy!" She squealed rushing to the bars. Negan's hands wrapped around the metal, he crouched down, managing to kiss our daughter's head.

"Hey baby girl. You been good for mummy?" he asked.

"Yes daddy! I pwainted you a pwicture!" she grinned handing the painted picture through the bars. "It's you, mummy, auntie Clara and me".

Negan studied the picture, tears brimming in his eyes. "You always know how to break your old man's heart, baby girl" he sighed "It's gorgeous…one day, we can all stand together, make this picture real" he smiled.

"Owkay daddy" She smiled.

"I'll hang it up somewhere, somehow"

"I bought tape" I spoke out, holding out the roll of tape, passing it through the bars.

"Hey Angel" he spoke gruffly, leaning forward, placing a kiss on my lips. "I had a fantasy about you, and I and these bars" he smirked.

"Not in front of our daughter" I warned him playfully.

"Hang it up daddy!" Luna Grace asked out loud. Negan chuckled.

"Okay, okay" he said, using the tape to put the picture up on the wall. "There" he smiled. I picked up Luna Grace and sat her on my lap, after placing the chair in the usual spot.

It was the usual conversation. Negan asking how we were, how everything was outside. How Luna Grace's learning course, as we called it was going. There wasn't a lot of resources about to teach Luna Grace numbers, letters, colors, animals. She was a year too young to attend the school here in Alexandria, so I had to teach her, like I would have in the normal world.

"I am learning cowors" she grinned proudly. I mouthed, colors to Negan.

"Yeah? Do you know mummies favourite color?" he asked.

"Pwink!"

"Good girl. What's your favourite color baby girl?" he asked her.

"Pwink!" she giggled.

"She really is a spitting image of you" He chuckled "My two favourite girls". He sighed in content. "There will be a day when I can hold you both" He spoke, feeling emotional. "This is torture"

"Clara said you don't deserve this, and you don't. You've been imprisoned for too long. It's not fair no more" I told him, leaning my head on Luna Grace's blonde locks. Silence struck in the empty bland room, before Negan spoke up again.

"I love you two, so much" he whispered, but with so much love.

"I wove you too, daddy" Luna Grace smiled, playing with a lock of my own blonde hair. I smiled softly, looking at the man we both love, behind bars.

Time went too quick. The sun set, the moon floated in the sky, stars twinkling in the sky. Luna Grace was settled in bed, after a playful bath, most of the water on the floor. After a book, about a little girl finding her name, she was settled.

I headed to my own bedroom, a bed too big for one person. Getting into my pyjamas, I settled under the covers, turned off the bedside table and closed my eyes, falling asleep…

"Angel" A small whisper could be heard in my ear. Just a dream. No voice. "Angel" The voice spoke again. I then felt something on my face, a little wet, a little dry. Opening my eyes, I saw a figure standing at the side of my bed. Turning on my bed side table light, I widened my eyes.

"Negan?" I whispered. "H-how…"

"Someone left the gate open. I had to see you, this could be my only chance to hold you both" He whispered, raising his hands to his jumper suit, slowly removing the outfit, until he was standing in just his boxers. I moved over onto the other side, which was a little cold. He climbed in beside me, immediately locking his lips onto mine. I melted into his kiss. Our hands travelled against each other's bodies, missing the touch. Before he towered over me, his hands supporting his waist. We locked eyes with each other, my hand stroking his rough cheek gently. My hands then travelled down his body, until they hooked onto his boxers, my body having to reach forward to grab them, pulling them down. A sigh of relief escaping Negan's mouth. Leaning back onto the bed, he sat on his knees, quickly removing my nightie from my body. Grabbing my knickers and ripping them in two. A smirk rising on his face, a giggle escaping mine. He then grabbed my light body, placing me into his lap, his member grazing against my sensitive sex.

"God, I love you Angel" he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too" I whispered, sinking down onto him, feeling my body soak in pleasure and ecstasy of sex.


	23. TWENTY ONE

_Years ago, …_

 _"_ _I'm pregnant" I spoke gently, staring at the man behind the bars. I had no idea how to tell him, so just telling him was the best way to do it. He was silent for a moment, but the silence was killing me. And I knew Michonne was going to kill me, knowing what Negan and I actually get up to during our meetings. But Negan owed me this._

 _"_ _Y-your p-pregnant?" he asked, stuttering, standing up from his camp bed._

 _"_ _Yes…I figure about a couple of weeks…since a couple of weeks ago, we had sex" I told him._

 _I still couldn't believe it happened. It only took one time, one damn time, and I fell pregnant. All the times I was on birth control, I didn't fall pregnant, but then as soon as I come off them, I'm pregnant. I felt so angry, after everything Negan put me through with the wives, putting me on birth control every single time, it took putting him behind bars to get me pregnant. And all the time, I could have been fallen pregnant. My feelings towards Negan was conflicted, I was angry with him, having to wait nearly 7 years to give me what I deserved, but I was over the moon. I was pregnant._

 _I just wish Arat was here, she would have been an amazing auntie, or even godmother. She would have been so protective over the little one. But I just had my sister. She of course was conflicted, but mostly shocked, she didn't know what to say. But she was happy for me. She was going to be an auntie. Our blood line wouldn't end with just us._

 _"_ _You're really pregnant?" he asked again, placing his head against the bars._

 _"_ _Yes, Negan. I really am"_

 _"_ _I thought it would have taken us a good few tries…"_

 _"_ _Why? Because you sometimes wasted your spunk with your other wives?" I asked him raising my eyebrow._

 _"_ _You seem angry…" he whispered against the bars._

 _"_ _I'm…just…I don't know. I think I'm just in shock and it's fucking with how I feel…I just…you always knew what I wanted from you back home…but you never gave it to me, because of the dead walking, fighting with the living, and now I get what I want, because you are behind bars…I'm just confused" I told him sighing. "I guess I just waited so long, and them boom, I'm pregnant, after one time. I don't know…just confused, conflicted, emotional" I admitted. I didn't know how to explain it, but it's just how I felt. He just made me wait too long, and then it happened, after one time. It was just infuriating, he made me feel like that. It was just an emotional rollercoaster, and I just can't stop my mind from running on how I felt._

 _"_ _I'm sorry I never gave you a baby when we were 'married'" he spoke, making speech marks with his fingers. "I just…"_

 _"_ _You were just an arsehole…let's face it Negan, I was never enough, now everyone has left you, now you are behind bars, you just want me…how do you think that feels?" she asked._

 _Negan looked down guilty. "I'm sorry…I truly took you for advantage…you were my damn Queen, but I never treated you like one, like I was supposed to. I know I cannot make up for the time I did that to you, but now I want to. I want to be a father to our baby, even if it means behind bars, I will love that child unconditionally, and I will always love you. If you let me…they believe I am still a monster, but I know deep down you don't. You never did. This baby deserves love by me and you. Please. Let me do something right for once"._

 _I was honestly surprised at Negan's words. I never thought they would come out. I thought he would just provide the sperm and let me be on my way. But I knew after his time with Carl, hearing he had passed, it opened something up inside of him, especially with Judith. Inside that monster as everyone thought he was, there was a husband, a father, deep inside, he just needed a little help to open up. If that was me, then so be it. Maybe this baby, was the answer to the troubles to our fucked-up relationship._

 _"_ _Okay…" I spoke softly "If you fuck this up in any way Negan, that's it. I can't deal with my past copying onto the baby. He or she needs a father, something I didn't have for a few years, and it was hard. We felt broken, incomplete, I know, deep down, this baby will love you no matter what, she or he will know, their father protected his own, made promises, never lied, gave people a life"._

 _Tears pricked in his eyes, before the small droplets ran down his face "Jesus baby…you always knew how to make me cry" he chuckled, wiping his hands over his bearded face._

 _"_ _Because that is what a true partner does, brings out the best in people, crying is the finishing act" I smiled softly at him. "I tell the truth, because I believe in trust and honesty. And you may not believe it, but in truth and honesty, I know that you will be the best father to our baby, behind bars or not" I smiled at him, standing up from the chair and going to the bars. "I never lie" I placed my forehead against between the bars, feeling his forehead against mine._

 _"_ _I know you don't Angel, and that's why I love you…I know I never showed it like a husband should, but I do" he whispered._

 _"_ _I know" I sighed in content, pulling away. "I need to tell Michonne…so I can get the best care, I just…I can't lose this baby"_

 _"_ _Hey…you won't" he told me, taking my hand "Just because you were a Savior, the Queen, my wife, you deserve the best medical care, Alexandria can give. They have doctors, medicine, if that widow did it, so can you" he smiled._

 _"_ _What about Michonne?" I asked._

 _"_ _What about her?" he asked._

 _"_ _She's pregnant…with Rick's baby…obviously conceived before he died"_

 _"_ _Oh, shit, really?" he asked chuckling "Well damn" he smiled._

 _"_ _Yep…and I know if she knew Rick was here, she would want the father to be involved, if she doesn't allow you…that's just wrong" I sighed "You are right here, begging to be a father, you've been good, and I know she won't let you out, I know it"_

 _"_ _Angel…calm yourself. I do know about pregnancy that stress from you, can stress the baby out. So, breath" he told me. I nodded and breathed slowly, calming myself down._

 _"_ _I need to tell Michonne, then let the doctor know…we will have to see how it goes" I told him, entwining our hands._

 _"_ _Good luck Angel" he smiled. "You're going to be an amazing mother" he grinned, gently placing his hand on my stomach. "Our little…blip is growing inside of you…it's incredible" he whispered. I placed my hand over his._

 _"_ _You have no idea…just wait until he or she moves, and kicks. And when they do, I'll come straight here" I smiled leaning up and kissing him softly. "I will make sure our baby gets the most out of seeing you, in my womb or out, I promise" I whispered. "But I really need to tell Michonne…wish me luck" I smiled._

 _"_ _Good luck Angel, I love you both"_

 _"_ _We love you too" I whispered, leaving the basement, closing the door behind me, then heading up the stairs._

 _"_ _You're pregnant! With his baby?" I looked up seeing Daryl. Of course, I had to bump into my ex fiancé._

 _"_ _Problem with that?" I asked him._

 _"_ _He's a monster" He spoke lowly. Sometimes there was a competition on how low Daryl and Negan could speak._

 _"_ _I think from my tally. You and Rick killed more people than Negan ever did. When you caused that truck to go into Sanctuary walls…you have no idea how many innocent people died. Fathers, mothers, children lost without parents. Because of you…Negan was never the monster"_

 _"_ _He killed Glenn and Abraham"_

 _"_ _From what I witnessed, he killed Abraham for the multiple people you and Rick killed. One to several. Was it ten? Twenty? Thirty saviors you killed before the line up?" I asked. "And Glenn's death is on you, so stop blaming Negan. I have no time to argue. I have a baby to take care of, something you never did for me, but Negan did" I spat venom at him, able to speak my mind for the hundredth of times. "Negan saved me, I'm alive because of him, you left me for dead" I gritted my teeth together before heading off to the door to Michonne's house. I turned around seeing Daryl again. "Just let me be happy" I said, emotions in my eyes, before knocking on the door, waiting for Michonne. She walked to the front door, opening it._

 _"_ _Can I help?" she asked._

 _"_ _I need to speak to you about something important" I informed her._

 _"_ _How important?" she asked again, tilting her head, like an enquiring dog._

 _"_ _I'm pregnant, Michonne"_


	24. TWENTY TWO

"Jesus, Angel, you still have the same effect on me every single damn time" Negan spoke, breathless beside me.

My nights usually consisted of sleeping alone, or sometimes Luna Grace deciding she wanted a sleep over with her mum, or just the regular kids' nightmare. But this time, it was different. He was here beside me, I still felt like I was dreaming. Like one of my usual naughty wet dreams, but every time Negan made me have an earth-shattering orgasm, I knew this was real life, and I didn't want to close my eyes, then open them seeing it was all a dream, and he was gone.

"And…what's…that?" I asked him breathing heavily, my chest heaving up and down, I lost count after the third orgasm.

"You still make me come wildly every time" he whispered gruffly into my ear, now I was up for round…what ever round it was. I lost count of that as well.

"We seem to have a set skill each when it comes to sex" I whispered, before letting out a giggle. "At least she didn't walk in, nor Clara" Both girls were still sleeping in their rooms, thank fully they didn't hear the bed creaking, the rapid moans and groans of the man I loved and I.

"We damn well do" he smirked, laying on his back, his chest glistening with sweat, his black and white chest hair, soaked.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, leaning on my side, my breasts squashed together, on top of one, submitted by the other.

"Of course, Angel, ask me anything" he smiled wiping his forehead.

"When you left your cell, did you come here first?" I asked him. Negan looked at me, he looked like he wasn't sure if he should say in case of my reaction. I knew that face all to well. "What?" I asked him "I'm not going to go all crazy on you if you didn't come here first" I explained. I honestly didn't know how I would feel unless he told me.

"Okay, well, I headed straight to the vegetable garden, ate a tomato, damn fresh one as well, they tended not to give me fresh food behind bars" he explained, before stopping, sighing and then continuing "Then for some reason, I went to Michonne's house, I have no idea why, but no one was there"

"Michonne was on a run, Judith usually goes with a baby sitter, as well as RJ" I explained to him. But in the back of my mind and heart, I was a little saddened that he decided to head to Michonne's house, and not his…girlfriend and mother of his child.

"Then I came here. Leave the best till last" He explained. Trying to not make his decision seem like a bad one. I tried to dismiss it, I had to.

"What if you got caught? You wouldn't have gotten the chance to see us" I explained shaking my head "I don't want to think about the consequences…nor the consequences after this night… Negan what is your plan? I mean…are you going to return to the cell?"

"Hell no, I am not returning to those cells" he spoke sitting up slightly. Now I was confused.

"So, if you're not planning to go behind those cells, then where are you planning to go?" I asked him raising my eyebrow, sitting up as well.

"Go to the Sanctuary" He explained. "It's been, what? 7 years"

"Negan, there is no one there, nothing is there. The Sanctuary failed, why do you think I am living in Alexandria?" I asked him. "When you were taken, I was leader, but things started falling apart, even with everyone's help, and that's when I decided to let Rick take over, so I can live in Alexandria, look after you, raise your daughter in the same community you are in" I explained. "The Sanctuary is dead and gone"

"What about the Saviors?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Deep inside, we are always going to be Saviors, but now…I'm considered an Alexandrian, just like Clara, and just like our daughter. But being a Savior will never change, it's always going to be in our hearts, and deep down I know, no matter where I am, I am a Savior still, and for a reason. It's who I am" I explained to him. "You need to be in Alexandria, where you are safe, and alive for your daughter"

"And be behind bars for the rest of my life? You want me to rot behind the bars, while our daughter grows up? I won't even see her turn 10, 16, or even 18. I hardly see her as it is"

"Now that's a lie Negan, you may not see her every day, but I make sure you see her as often as we are allowed. And she needs to also focus on growing up- "I sighed getting off the bed and getting dressed. "I can't argue like we did before at the Sanctuary, it never ends well, we have a daughter to think about" I said wrapping the robe around my naked body, tying it around my waist, before pausing. "For the sake of you being alive for your daughter, just her knowing her dad is alive and loves her, you need to make the right choice, Negan. Leaving for nothing, means leaving us. And we are the only god damn people who actually care about you" I spoke before leaving the bedroom, I glanced into our daughter's room. Where she slept peacefully with her many teddy bears, and long blonde hair cascading over her face. She was a sleeper, just like me. Leaving the door way, I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I needed a drink to cool my body and mind down. Entering the kitchen, I grabbed a glass from the sink, filled it with water, before taking sips. I hated water, but in this world, it was everything you needed to survive.

I looked out the window, seeing kid's garden play toys, bucket and spade, even a little tricycle, sitting on the wearing grass. Memories flashed in my head, teaching Luna Grace how to ride a bike, even if it wasn't a proper one. But it was a memory for her. And she loved it.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to come across as an arsehole" A rough voice spoke, seeing Negan's reflection in the window, he wore his boxer shorts and t-shirt over his body.

I simply shrugged. "I don't know why I even bothered to try and convince you; I mean, you usually do what you want to do anyway" I told him.

"Now that's where you're wrong. The amount of times you wrapped me around your little finger and persuaded my otherwise, say's differently" He added walking towards me.

"Well now it appears my little magic trick won't work on you now" I told him. "I just want you to be alive for our daughter. With all the shit you and I have been through, you're still alive, and I don't want one pointless trip to get you killed Negan" I spoke as I turned around. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm a damn cat, I still have lives left, and with 7 years being locked away, I've been saving some lives" he winked, smirking that Negan smirk. But I wasn't falling for it this time. He could leave and never come back. And I was terrified Luna Grace will grow up without a father, and I didn't want that to happen. It feels incomplete.

"How about this Negan?" I told him, removing his arms from my body. "You leave for the Sanctuary; I will never forgive you" I told him "And neither will our daughter. The fact you would rather leave our daughter behind just to see some run-down building, is just…heart-breaking for her" I said "Do what you want, because I obviously; as mother of your daughter and girlfriend, cannot change your mind. It's finally come down to it, out of all the times I've convinced you to change an idea or change your mind, it isn't going to work this time" I sighed rubbing my face. "If you leave for the Sanctuary, I won't forgive you, and you know that's a dangerous path for you to take, surely you still have memories of those times?" I asked him tilting my head "I'm going to bed, just honestly, do what ever you want" I sighed heading out of the kitchen before turning around at the door. "Think about Luna Grace, your daughter". And yes, I was damn well guilt tripping him, because he needed to be here and alive for his daughter.

Entering my bedroom, I got into bed, still wearing my robe, and cuddled into my duvet, trying to hold in all the emotions. I knew I couldn't stop him, but I hope his heart changed his mind. As I was about to drift off into a deep sleep, I felt arms around my body, being pulled closer towards another warmer body. His smell drifting into my nose.

"You know how I feel about going to bed arguing, I hate it" he whispered, gently kissing the exposed area on my shoulder, unhidden by my robe.

"Then don't cause the argument" I mumbled sleepily.

"I try not to, Angel, I try not to…now sleep" he whispered. I was honestly so tired from the arguing that I just stumbled into a deep sleep.

"Mummy!" I heard a loud pitch scream ring in my ear, my eyes slowly opening seeing my daughter climbing into my bed, and into the covers with me. I soon came to realise what situation I was in, quickly looking behind me, and seeing no Negan. His clothes gone. I felt a sharp pain hit my heart. He left, for a building. I know it was our home, he made have created the Sanctuary, but he had also created a human being, another life. And he didn't choose her. Turning my attention to my daughter, I couldn't help but smile.

"Morning my little sweet pea" I smiled holding her close to me, her fingers gently touching the various tattoos on my body.

"I saw daddy last night" she whispered. Frowning, I looked down at her.

"In a dream?" I asked her.

"No, he was here. He kissed me good night! Then told me he loved me, but he had to do something…mummy, what did he have to do?" she asked me, gently poking my nose with her little finger.

"Nothing baby, it was a dream" I whispered, seeing Clara enter the bedroom like usual. Luna Grace's morning wake up call for me, also woke up Clara most of the time.

"What was a dream?" Clara asked, climbing into the bed with us, Luna Grace the filling in the bed sandwich.

"Daddy was here! I saw him, he kissed me good night, said he loved me, and had to do something" Luna Grace explained to her auntie. "And he said to give you this" Luna Grace held out her hand, showing a plastic ring, a love heart shaped gem in the middle, surrounded by very fake plastic diamond's. "He said, he will find the real one, and give it to you someday" She giggled grabbing my hand and sliding it on a random finger.

"That must have been one hell of a dream" Clara mumbled, looking at me. She knew instantly that her niece wasn't dreaming, that it was all real.

But for the sake of her daughter, she had to make sure she knew it was a dream, she couldn't let her daughter get her hopes up, or get them all in to trouble. If Michonne knew that Lexi knew Negan had escaped and left to head to the Sanctuary, Michonne might not trust her…but let's be honest. Michonne doesn't trust anybody but herself. She is a lone wolf. Makes all the decisions for herself and for Alexandria.

"It was a dream sweet pea, okay? Daddy wasn't here…I sometimes dream he is, but he isn't really here" I told her "And you can't go around telling your friends, not Judith, RJ or even Michonne. Okay? You need to keep this dream to yourself; do you understand baby?" I asked her. I hated doing this to my daughter, I knew she was telling the truth, but hiding the truth would save us in some aspect. Seeing my daughter frown with such sadness, it broke my heart instantly.

"Okay…. mummy" She pouted at me, burying her head in my chest for comfort.

"You can have your ring back, baby" I whispered, kissing her head.

"It's okay, mummy, you can keep it" she spoke quietly.

"But its your favourite, you love this ring"

"But I love you more mummy" she spoke, looking up at me, her chocolate brown eyes looking into my blue jewel ones. God this girl knew how to make her mother cry instantly inside. Leaning down I kissed her gently on the head.

"Mummy loves you too…and I know daddy does too, even if he is behind bars" I whispered.


End file.
